Una Varita para Steven
by Tsukimira
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN NO OFICIAL - CRÉDITOS A SHAYNET. Al pasar por el velo a un mundo no es el suyo, Steven Universe se encuentra en un mundo de magos, donde se ve obligado a aprender un tipo diferente de magia para sobrevivir.
1. El Velo

Hola a todos, sé que debería estar continuando con mi fic "Llegadas inesperadas", pero realmente mi mente esta seca (solo tengo escrito actualmente un capitulo a la mitad). Mientras espero a inspirarme decidí traducir al español este grandioso Fanfic.

Como es costumbre aun no recibo respuesta aprobatoria del autor, ShayneT, para hacerlo.

Declaro: Esto es una TRADUCCIÓN NO OFICIAL, la historia no me pertenece, el Fic original "A wand for Steven" es de ShayneT. Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores. Como el fic aún no ha terminado, actualizare la traducción seguido hasta alcanzar el estado actual, luego seguiré con los capítulos que vayan saliendo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El Velo**

"Nunca ha hecho esto antes."

Con la mirada fija en el Velo, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta. "Yo no lo imaginaria"

El velo se supone que debe hacer lo que siempre había hecho, se sienta en el silencio a menos que un ser vivo, estuviera cerca, en cuyo caso las almas de los muertos iban a llamarlo desde el otro lado. Era una trampa, por supuesto; nada vivo podría pasar a través del velo, sin dejar de estar vivo, y una vez incluso una parte de un ser lo atraviese era demasiado tarde.

Ahora, sin embargo, había un zumbido que pulsaba.

"¿Siempre ha tenido este ritmo?"

El agente del Ministerio negó con la cabeza. "Fue lento al principio, tan lento que ni nos dimos cuenta del patrón. Se ha acelerado durante la última semana."

"Parece estar acelerándose incluso ahora," dijo Dumbledore.

"Es por eso que hemos evacuado el Ministerio para solicitar su ayuda."

"Estoy seguro de que mi ayuda hubiera sido aún más útil hace una semana," dijo Dumbledore con sequedad, mirando al hombre más bajo.

El miró hacia otro lado, incómodo. "Hubo quienes esperábamos que nos gustaría resolver esto por sí mismos. Este es el primer cambio en el velo desde que fue descubierto y muchos estaban contentos de aprender lo más que fuera posible."

"¿y que aprendieron?"

"Nada", dijo el hombre, suspirando. "Los hijos de muggles, parecen más preocupados, hablando de algo que se llama una cuenta hacia atrás, pero nadie tiene alguna idea de lo que va a pasar al final."

"¿Lo cuál será muy pronto, supongo?."

La pulsación había crecido bastante rápido en ese punto. Tanto los hombres, en el interés de la prudencia estaban en la parte superior del anfiteatro, en la medida de lo posible el velo mientras permanecen en la misma habitación.

El velo estaba radiante, un inusual color rosa, y los dos hombres instintivamente sacaron sus varitas.

El suelo tembló bajo sus pies y el funcionario del ministerio de distancia se apareció, finalmente, poniendo limites a su valor.

Dumbledore lo vio, pero sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por el velo pulsante. El zumbido se había acelerado hasta que era un zumbido casi continuo que fue creciendo cada vez más fuerte.

La luz se hizo más y más brillante, hasta que finalmente Dumbledore vio al borde de una esfera empujando su camino a través del velo.

Él lanzó un encanto de blindaje, y un momento después se vio sacudido hacia atrás cuando explotó el Velo.

Apenas se mantuvo consciente el tiempo suficiente para ver la rosa burbuja de color en el centro de la habitación.

La burbuja se desvaneció de repente, dejando a un niño inconsciente en medio de los escombros, aproximadamente a la edad de sus alumnos de primer año. Era corpulento, vestido con una camisa muggle rosa oscuro con una estrella amarilla en él, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y sandalias.

A su lado había cuatro piedras preciosas se extiende inerte en los escombros.

"Es imposible. No podía haber pasado por el velo. Nada podría haber sobrevivido."

Dumbledore estaba en lo alto del grupo de aurores y por una vez sus ojos no brillaban. "Voy a estar feliz de ofrecer mis recuerdos para su examen con un Pensadero, pero les puedo asegurar que sé lo que vi."

Varios de los aurores habían rodeado al muchacho con sus varitas en mano.

"Es sólo parcialmente humano", uno de los más jóvenes aurores dijo. Él movió su varita y el frente de la camisa de chico levantó, dejando al descubierto su estómago. Una gran piedra preciosa se ha incrustado en su estómago.

"Es mágico", dijo el segundo auror. "Y en parte con vida. Si no lo conociera, pensaría que es parte de él."

"Estas otras gemas tienen las mismas propiedades," dijo en voz baja el tercer auror.

Los tres hombres se miraron con inquietud el uno al otro. ¿Eran las cuatro gemas en el suelo otros seres como el chico? Si así fuera, entonces eran espeluznantes trofeos.

Todos eran demasiado experimentados para tocar las gemas o al niño con sus manos. Había todo tipo de trampas mágicas que podrían desencadenarse con un solo toque. Si este chico realmente había llegado desde el otro lado, era imposible saber si cualesquiera que sean las trampas se podían encontrar llevaría cualquier parecido con nada conocido en el mundo mágico.

Una tos sonó desde el suelo, y los tres hombres retrocedieron rápidamente, sus varitas apuntaron rápidamente al unísono.

Él estaba despertando. Es de esperar que tendrían sus respuestas pronto.


	2. Análogos

**Capítulo 2: Análogos**

El niño abrió los ojos lentamente.

Mirando hacia los hombres apuntando pequeños palos a él, le tomó un momento para llegar a comprender lo que estaba viendo.

"Creo que sí... lo hicimos"

No mostró ningún temor de las varitas, lentamente se incorporo y sostuvo su cabeza.

"Parecería que sí", dijo Dumbledore. Dio un paso adelante. "Mis colegas serían los más interesados en descubrir dónde vienes."

"Ciudad Playa", el niño dijo distraídamente.

Miró a su alrededor por un momento. "¿Has visto a Perla, Amatista, Peridot, Zafiro o Rubí? Por lo general, se despiertan antes que yo."

Finalmente ver las gemas en el suelo, se lanzó para ellos. "Chicas! Chicas!"

"Stupify!"

Por alguna razón se necesitaron tres Aurores capacitados para mandar al niño a la inconsciencia.

"Está claro que tiene un acento americano", dijo uno de Aurores.

El segundo negó con la cabeza. "El dinero muggle en el bolsillo era estadounidense, pero hable con un contacto en el Instituto de Salem y él dice que no es como el dinero que se utiliza, muggle o mágico."

"Tiene serpientes", el primer Auror dijo con tristeza.

Dada la conexión entre las serpientes y los magos oscuros en general, esto hizo que los aurores a simple vista de manera significativa el uno al otro.

"Pedirle podría haber sido mucho más fácil si no hubiera sido sorprendido por su insensibilidad," dijo Dumbledore suavemente.

"Por lo que sabemos, esas gemas pueden ser de la versión de su mundo de una varita."

"¿Cómo podemos siquiera sabía si estaba diciendo la verdad?"

Una nueva voz vino de detrás de él. "Veritaserum. Ponga un poco en su bebida y él no sabrá la diferencia."

Ojoloco Moody entró cojeando a la habitación.

"Él es al menos parcialmente resistente a la magia," dijo el primer auror. "Que puede ser parte de lo que le permitió sobrevivir al paso a través del velo," Junto con el hecho de que es sólo parcialmente vivo ".

"¿Qué?" los otros preguntaron.

"Sólo una parte de él es orgánico. Me he encontrado más pruebas, y al menos la mitad de su vitalidad está en esa joya de la suya. La gema no está vivo de la misma manera que nosotros somos."

Los aurores fruncieron el ceño.

El más joven levantó la vista. "En realidad es un poco reconfortante, la idea de que la vida futura podría ser en un lugar llamado Ciudad Playa".

Moody rodó sus ojos, aunque nadie podía decir si era un gesto sarcástico o no.

* * *

"No teníamos otra opción", dijo Steven, mirándose las manos.

Dumbledore se sentó como abogado del niño, con Amelia Bones a su derecha y Moody a su izquierda.

"Sus ... guardianes tenían que proteger a la Tierra."

Steven alzó la vista. "Planeta Hogar nunca iba a parar".

El dolor en su expresión era palpable. Había sido bastante difícil conseguir que él hable en primer lugar hasta que le habían permitido ver las joyas detrás de un panel protector de vidrio.

"¿Qué haces?" Moody preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante.

"Nos salvamos la tierra", dijo Steven. "Lo hicieron de manera que las gemas no pudieron ser creadas allí o viven allí por mucho tiempo."

"Y los seres humanos?" Amelia Bones voz era suave, como si se tratara de un mero ejercicio académico y no un posible genocidio.

"Van a estar bien. Perla dice que la ciencia humana probablemente no se dará cuenta de lo que hemos hecho por un par de cientos de años."

"No se ha podido el enemigo ... bomba ... el planeta de todos modos?" preguntó Moody.

Steven negó con la cabeza. "Las gemas no se preocupan por los seres humanos, en realidad. Era la única manera de mantener a mi padre y Connie y todos mis amigos a salvo."

Los tres magos adultos se miraron el uno al otro. Steven había sido dosificado con veritaserum en su agua, pero no había forma de saber si él era resistente a la magia. Había logrado pasar a través del velo, después de todo.

"Sus guardianes aún no han regresado."

Steven se quedó mirando otra vez las manos, mirando miserable. "Fue un muy mal veneno. No sé cuánto tiempo va a ser antes de que regresen."

"¿Por qué no estabas te afecta?" preguntó Amelia.

"Soy mitad humano. Soy resistente a la tecnología joya." dijo Steven. Sus manos se apretaron en su regazo. "Y yo estaba en el otro lado del planeta cuando lo hicieron."

Él ya había descrito el aparato de las gemas utilizadas; Dumbledore imaginado como algo parecido a la Red Flu aunque aparentemente no se trataba de chimeneas en absoluto.

"¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?" preguntó Moody.

Fue la más importante de todas las preguntas que pueden formularse. El velo conduce a la tierra de los muertos. Mil años de estudio mágico lo habían demostrado. Descripción de Steven parecía ser de una realidad alternativa, con una historia que parecía ser a la vez similar y diferente de la suya.

"Había una puerta de enlace. Ya estaba aquí cuando llegaron gemas hace seis mil años. Perla dice que podría haber un millón de años de edad por lo que las gemas podían contar."

"¿Un velo?" Moody preguntó, mirando a los otros magos.

"No sé lo que eso significa", dijo Steven. "A menos que alguien está teniendo una boda."

Nadie se molestó en corregirlo.

Steven se quedó mirando por un momento antes de continuar. "Perla dijo que había una posibilidad de que se entralazaba con otros universos, pero que nada había sobrevivido a través de los siglos."

Se miró las manos. "¿Qué pasó, nos vamos a morir. Si ganaba Planeta Hogar, nunca nos dejaría vivir. Si envenenabamos el mundo ... al menos teniamos la posibilidad de que mi padre y Connie y mis amigos tendrían una oportunidad de vivir. "

"¿Cómo sobreviviste?", preguntó Moody. Quedó claro en su tono que no creía que el chico, pero no parece darse cuenta de Steven.

"Tengo la burbuja y el escudo de mi madre." Steven frotó inconscientemente su estómago por encima de su piedra preciosa. "Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger las joyas de las peores armas que el Planeta Hogar tenía. Era nuestra única oportunidad."

* * *

"Parece una historia probable", dijo Moody, el sarcasmo en su voz se notaba.

Ninguno de ellos reconoció que si veritaserum no funcionaba era poco lo que podía hacer para obligar a la verdad del chico.

"Se ajusta a la evidencia," dijo Dumbledore en voz baja. "Las investigaciones han demostrado que las Gemas están vivos de alguna manera."

"Y usted vio la burbuja". Dijo Amelia.

Moody se quedó en silencio por un momento. "No creo que no tomaste una mirada al interior de la cabeza?"

Dumbledore hizo una mueca ligeramente. "Él estaba diciendo la verdad como él lo sabía."

Por supuesto, había agujeros en su historia. Principalmente, sin embargo, que parecía ser debido a una falta de entendimiento. El niño había sido educado en casa durante toda su vida y parecía ignorante de gran parte de la historia humana de su propia nación.

"Digamos que el niño está diciendo la verdad", dijo Moody. "Podría ser desastroso."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Amelia. "Él dice que ni él ni su gente eran amenaza para la humanidad."

"Su mundo tiene un Estados Unidos, una Inglaterra, Francia y China", dijo Moody. "Al igual que el nuestro."

"¿Y qué?"

"Gran parte de ella es igual en su mundo y el nuestro", dijo Moody.

Amelia levantó una ceja y no hablaba.

"Es posible que tenían su propia versión de un mundo mágico."

"No dijo nada sobre eso", protestó Amelia.

"Pregunta a cualquiera de los estudiantes muggles de Dumbledore sobre magos en el día antes de tener su carta, ¿qué iban a decir?"

Era muy posible que los asistentes de su mundo eran tan hermético como nosotros.

"Su mundo entero también tiene una especie exótica que iba a succionar el mundo como una pasa, destruir toda la vida, muggle o no." dijo Moody. "¿Quién puede decir que no pasa lo mismo aquí?"


	3. Fenix

"Debe ser una broma ", dijo Cornelius Fudge.  
Se quedó mirando el papel sobre su escritorio como si fuera una serpiente que probablemente iba a morderlo.  
Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. "La pluma de aceptación ha colocado su nombre en el libro. No hay duda.  
Él no es humano", dijo Fudge. "Hay leyes contra los no humanos que usan varitas."  
Es cierto," dijo Dumbledore. "Pero la medio humanos se enmarcan en un conjunto diferente de reglas. Dos de los instructores en Hogwarts son los beneficiarios de dichas normas.  
Fudge frunció el ceño. "Pondrias una criatura peligrosa con niños impresionables?  
Dumbledore lo miró impasible. "Él ha estado aquí por un mes sin causar ningún problema. Creo que los informes que tengo son que es un placer trabajar con el  
Fudge se estremeció. "Es tan ... alegre."  
"Todo su mundo se ha derrumbado a su alrededor, pero su primer impulso es mostrar los sentimientos a los que le rodean." Dumbledore en voz baja. "Eso no parece una mala calidad de este tipo en un joven mago."  
"Él no es un mago. Él es ... otra cosa."  
"De acuerdo con la pluma, cualquiera que sea la magia que tiene es compatible con la magia de magos. El Libro de admisión confirmó. Él no es un cebo eléctrico."  
"Él no es un mago tampoco."  
Dumbledore dijo "Puede que no sea un mago todavía, pero podía ser."  
"Creia que la pluma sólo registraba nacimientos británicos?"  
"Al parecer, él vino al mundo en Gran Bretaña como un ser mágico, y eso fue suficiente para que la pluma."  
Fudge se quedó en silencio por un momento. "¿Qué pasa cuando deje de ser alegre?"  
"¿Qué mejor lugar para él ser que un lugar con un personal preparado para atender a los niños y mil pares de ojos de sus compañeros para mantener un ojo en él."  
"No podemos permitir que sus tutores vayan con él", dijo Fudge.  
Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. "Dudo que estaría dispuesto a separarse de ellos. Tal vez si yo fuera a mantenerlas en mi oficina ...?  
Fudge frunció el ceño.  
Manteniéndolos en poca distancia del mago más poderoso en el mundo mágico podría no ser la peor idea que nadie había oído hablar. Sus aurores estaban convencidos de que había aprendido todo lo que podía de las gemas sin llegar a agrietarse uno abierto.  
Ya habían gastado demasiados galeones que salvar esas cosas, y todo lo que ellos hicieron fue sentarse allí. Eran un callejón sin salida.  
También, había habido discusiones entre los aurores; varios de ellos lo querían adoptar. Había algo en el chico que parecía hacer que la gente simpatice como él. Fudge desconfiaba de esto, por supuesto. Ningún político subestima cuán poderosa es la simpatía y el carisma.  
Aún así, si algo salió mal, Dumbledore sería el culpable. Dumbledore tenía demasiado poder y el Ministerio podría utilizar algo para sostener sobre él.  
"Muy bien", dijo. "Pero es su responsabilidad."

* * *

Cuando entraron en el callejón Diagon, Severus Snape observó que Steven no tenía la gran fascinación de ojos mayoría de los hijos de muggles tenían con su primer contacto con la magia. Es de suponer que era porque no era en realidad muggle-nacida. Había vivido con la magia de toda su vida, a pesar de que también había vivido entre los muggles abiertamente.  
Snape no estaba seguro de qué hacer con él. Era robusto, pero los Aurores había informado que era al menos diez veces más fuerte que un varón humano adulto. Se dijo que era rápido y ágil, así, desmintiendo su apariencia./p  
Él no era tan alegre como los informes de los aurores lo habían hecho para ser, lo que Snape estaba más que agradecido. Poco alteraba sus nervios tanto como un niño balbuceante.  
Al mismo tiempo, él no parecía intimidado por el en absoluto. Había estado haciendo frente a una variedad de monstruos durante más de dos años por su propio informe.  
Snape sospechaba que había estado mostrando a los aurores lo que habían deseado; una cara alegre a pesar de sus circunstancias. Al ver que Snape no tenía tales expectativas, se le había caído ligeramente la máscara.  
O tal vez que estaba jugando en las propias expectativas de Snape.  
"¿Por qué estamos aquí de nuevo?" preguntó.  
"Hay suministros que necesita para la escuela," dijo Snape.  
"Nunca he estado en la escuela", dijo Steven silencio.  
"La mayoría de los sangres puras son educados en casa," dijo Snape.  
"sangre pura?"  
"Los magos de familias de magos. Los Hijos de muggles proceden de familias que no son mágicas."  
"Así que estoy algo así como la mitad de cada uno? Soy la magia por parte de mi madre, pero mi padre es bastante normal, excepto por ser un músico de rock."  
"Usted sería un mestizo si tu madre fuera un asistente real," comenzó Snape, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Steven no estaba escuchando.  
La mención del nombre de su padre parecía causar Steven se encoja en sí mismo.  
Su padre había sido incapaz de hacer la transición entre los mundos; sus tutores todavía no se habían recuperado. Por lo que se podría decir, que sería imposible para que el niño nunca pueda volver a ver a su padre.  
Al menos su padre todavía estaba vivo. Eso tendría que consolar al niño; era más que muchos tenían en las consecuencias de la última guerra.  
"No pierda el tiempo," dijo Snape.

* * *

"Un verdadero desafío", dijo Ollivander.  
El había sido informado de las circunstancias del niño, por supuesto. La magia del niño podría estar lo suficientemente cerca de la Pluma de aceptación, pero podría presentar desafíos únicos para el fabricante de varitas.  
"El niño miró con curiosidad alrededor de la habitación, pero no mostró ninguno de los hijos de magos trepidación normales mostraron.  
"La varita elige al mago," continuó Ollivander.  
Los primeros tres varitas sacó tenían ninguna reacción en absoluto.  
"Tal vez no soy un mago," dijo Steven. No parecía molesto.  
El cuarto, Cenizas con un núcleo de pluma de fénix causó una explosión de luz que hizo que Snape hiciera una mueca. Cuando recobró la vista, vio que las cajas de varitas todo se había derrumbado al suelo.  
"Por supuesto que sería un núcleo de Phoenix," murmuró Ollivander.  
"¿Por qué?" Steven preguntó, aparentemente curiosa por primera vez desde que Snape le había encontrado.  
"Debería ser obvio. El Fénix muere y luego nace de nuevo a partir de sus propias cenizas. Por lo que sé acerca de su especie, no es que lo mismo que hacen?"

El muchacho se sobresaltó. Por un momento, Snape pensó que iba a llorar, pero entonces la cara del niño estalló en una gran sonrisa.

El transformó el rostro de una manera que era sorprendente.  
Snape se obligó a fruncir el ceño. "Vamos a seguir adelante."  
"Había algo agradable sobre el niño, y Snape no confiaba en él.  
"Hazel con un núcleo de pluma de fénix, catorce pulgadas, maleables y flexibles," dijo Ollivander triunfalmente. "Una gran varita para un niño tan pequeño."  
Miró a Snape.  
Wandlore decía que las varitas más largos adecuados los que tienen grandes personalidades. varita de Hagrid era el más grande conocido en dieciséis pulgadas. Hazel fue capaz de magia poderosa, pero tendía a reflejar el estado emocional de su propietario; era tan fiel que no serviría otro maestro si su propietario murió.  
Snape frunció el ceño y se la entregó ocho galeones al fabricante de varitas.  
"Tenemos lugares a donde ir," dijo.  
Steven miró y sonrió levemente. "Yo tenía un amigo que se llama Lars. Usted me recuerdan un poco de él."


	4. Desastres

div id="content" style="max-height: 999999px; margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongCapítulo 4: Desastres/strong/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 1.1em;"  
div id="storycontent" class="storycontent nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"No era sólo la falta de respeto lo que molestó a Snape. El niño había estado alrededor de magia toda su vida, incluso si se trataba de un tipo desconocido para los magos, por lo que no era sorprendente que él era capaz de adaptarse a las vistas de callejón Diagon./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ni siquiera era la forma en que su atención se dibujó de una cosa a la siguiente; El chico tenía por todos los informes nunca había estado en una escuela humana en absoluto. Ni siquiera había tenido la tutoría formal de que los niños nacidos recibieron la mayor parte del asistente, tutoría que inculca el mismo tipo de disciplina que el sistema educativo muggle lo hizo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Afortunadamente, las pruebas Ministerio indicó que de algún modo se las había arreglado para recibir una educación adecuada en la lectura, las matemáticas y las ciencias básicas, a pesar de su conocimiento de la historia de la humanidad carecía lamentablemente. Ni siquiera se sabe mucho acerca de la historia de su propio mundo, y mucho menos la de éste./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Sin lugar a dudas que encontraría la historia de la magia aún más insoportable que la mayoría de los estudiantes. Binns había estado enseñando el tema desde antes de que él había muerto, y que había sido un terrible maestro incluso entonces. Snape tenía su propio recuerdo de la clase de Binn y la consideraba como una excelente preparación para el trabajo del Ministerio./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Lo que le molestaba a Snape era la absoluta falta de temor de Steven. De once años de edad los niños vivían en un mundo de gigantes, los adultos que controlaban sus vidas de maneras que ni siquiera podían adulto tenía más poder que cualquier niño, y ellos lo sabían./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La mayoría de los niños temblaban ante la visión de Snape. Había cultivado deliberadamente una imagen de ser temible, hace mucho tiempo aprendio a ondear su capa mientras caminaba. Algunos de los niños muggles lo compararon con un cuervo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Era útil. Un niño aterrado era un niño obediente, y de todas las clases que se imparten en Hogwarts, la suya era la más peligrosa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Oh, la mayoría de las clases prácticas tenían el potencial para el desastre. Transfiguacion, Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. En general, sin embargo, un desastre en una de esas clases afectaría a uno, tal vez dos estudiantes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Pociones tenían el potencial de explosiones letales si no se hace correctamente. Viendo más de quince conjuntos de calderas agitadas por treinta palos de golf que no sólo tuvieron la capacidad de atención de mosquitos, pero a menudo ha intentado activamente para subvertir cada otras pociones habría hecho un mago menor tire de su pelo con la ansiedad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hizo a Snape irritable./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Él había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que un grupo acobardado de los niños era un grupo de niños que terminaron el año escolar con un menor número de lesiones. Lo que odie, pero estaban vivos en lugar de salpicado por todas las paredes de los calabozos de la escuela./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Además, se sentía bien poner cabezas huecas en su lugar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven, aunque caminaba como si fuera el propietario todo lo inspeccionaba. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de capa ondeando de Snape o su ceño fruncido./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"En su lugar, simplemente había descrito a un amigo adolescente a quien describió como irritable pero por dentro decente, y le dijo a Snape que le recordaba a esa persona./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"informes del ministerio dijeron que el chico fue al menos diez veces más fuerte que un humano adulto. Sería absurdamente fácil para él hacer daño a otro estudiante, incluso de forma accidental./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Por otra parte, era mucho más robusto que cualquier ser humano. estimaciones del Ministerio fueron que a pesar de su tamaño era más resistente que un medio gigante como Hagrid./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"En cierto modo, Steven recordó Snape de Hagrid. La gran patán era resistente a las cosas que puedan herir a los adultos normales, y mucho menos los niños. Esto hace que le sea difícil de estimar cómo las criaturas que le importaban eran de niños normales peligroso./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven no había aprendido la disciplina. No tenía miedo a las cosas ordinarias y con buena razón. Por otra parte, no tenía miedo de Snape./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Esto iba a ser un desastre./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Snape considera abastecerse de solución de limpieza para las paredes de los calabozos. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que sopló otro estudiante o a sí mismo, y Snape sospechaba que Steven podría sobrevivir muy bien./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Lo mismo no puede decirse de los otros estudiantes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Usted no quiere un búho?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El muchacho era delgado, mirando casi desnutrida. Tenía gafas posado en la nariz, le recordó a Steven un poco a Connie, a pesar de que las gafas parecían ni remotamente igual./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No Tengo a nadie para enviar mensajes " dijo Steven. Miró hacia abajo. "No he tenido buenas experiencias con los animales domésticos de todos modos."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Los amabas y luego se sacrifican para usted./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"León era sólo uno de los agujeros en su corazón./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No tengo a nadie que quiero enviar cartas a", dijo el niño. "No todavía. Mis parientes no les gusta la magia. sin embargo estoy teniendo uno de todos modos."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Soy Steven."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven se obligó a sonreír. Sonriendo antes había sido fácil, tan fácil como el sol y tan natural como las olas. Ahora, sin embargo, era la única manera de que pudieda ocultar el dolor que estaba justo debajo de la superficie./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Su padre, Connie, todos sus amigos en Ciudad Playa ... que había tenido que dejar atrás para siempre./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Había perdido a Lapis y León, y no estaba seguro de si las gemas iban a hacerlo, e incluso si lo hicieran no sabía si volverían antes de que él era un adulto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Todo su mundo se había ido y que era todo lo que podía hacer para mantener una apariencia de normalidad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Por supuesto, eso es lo que siempre había hecho./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Granate le había dicho que él era el pegamento que mantiene a todos juntos, inspirada en él, no sólo a ellos sino a la gente de la playa de la ciudad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"En el fondo él sabía que era cierto, pero nadie había pensado nunca en la cantidad de presión que poner en él. Siempre tenía que ser fuerte por los otros, y sabía que él espera que ponerse en los zapatos de su madre./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"los zapatos de su madre eran enormes y no era más que un niño pequeño./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Harry," dijo el niño. "Harry Potter"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se quedó mirando a Steven expectante, como si esperara algún tipo de reacción. En gesto de incomprensión, de Steven, el niño sonrió./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Usted es un americano, ¿verdad?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven se encogió de hombros, incómodo. "Mas o menos."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Dicen que los estadounidenses no le prestan mucha atención al resto del mundo", dijo el niño. "Al igual que la historia británica mágico"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ni siquiera sé historia de Estados Unidos", dijo Steven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La sonrisa del niño se hizo más amplia. "Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Al ver que estaba hablando con Steven, Snape decidió duplicar su orden de reactivos de limpieza./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Este año no iba a ser un desastre. Que iba a ser un desastre épico./p  
/div  
/div 


	5. Pelea

div id="content" style="max-height: 999999px; margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Capítulo 5: Pelea/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 1.1em;"  
div id="storycontent" class="storycontent nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Esto es muy bonito", dijo Steven, tomando asiento. "Mucho más bonito que sentarse en el heno."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry le dio una mirada extraña, y luego sonrió. "Es fantástico."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"No se habían visto desde que se conocieron en el callejón Diagon, pero la cara de Harry se había iluminado cuando vio a Steven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Fue bueno tener amigos, incluso si le duele cuando había que dejarlos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Una familia de pelirrojos estaba fuera de la plataforma, la madre diciendo sus últimas despedidas a los niños. Steven sintió una punzada y desvió la mirada. Incluso después de todas estas semanas el dolor de perder a su familia todavía estaba fresca en su mente./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La comparación del Sr. Ollivander entre gemas y los Fenix vino a su mente, y Steven sintió una vez más aliviados por la comparación. Gemas vivían vidas que duraron miles o decenas de miles de años. Unas semanas serían nada para ellos, sobre todo desde el interior de sus joyas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Si sólo que no era una eternidad para un niño de once años de edad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se obligó a sonreír. "Es muy bueno, de verdad."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se sentía incómodo por dejar Londres. Las gemas estaban aquí y se sentía mal dejarlos. ¿Qué harían si se despertaron en un mundo nuevo y no sabía dónde estaba?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Había escrito una nota y se le dio funcionarios del Ministerio de instrucciones explícitas sobre cómo manejar las gemas. Sólo esperaba que las gemas se dará el tiempo para explicar el ministerio./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El tren empezó a moverse, deslizándose fuera de la plataforma lentamente./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y un chico pelirrojo entró./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Está bien si me siento aquí? Todos los otros compartimentos están llenos."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry se encogió de hombros./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Está realmente Harry Potter?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven alzó la vista. Harry parecía avergonzado por todo el asunto fama. Steven no estaba segura de por qué; todos en casa lo conocía, y la privacidad nunca había sido una cosa que las gemas se habían molestado en darle./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No", dijo Steven. "Nadie me ha acusado de ser Harry Potter."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El muchacho se sonrojó. "Lo siento, amigo. Soy Ron. Ron Weasley."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Es un placer conocerte, Ron Ron Weasley," dijo Steven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No, es sólo ... estás teniendo conmigo en?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven sonrió./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Oye, estás americano! Pensé Hogwarts era sólo para los niños británicos."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven se encogió de hombros, incómodo. "Yo vivo aquí ahora."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry se inclinó hacia delante. "Sí. Yo soy Harry."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven estaba agradecido. Había estado tratando de salvar a Harry vergüenza y en su lugar Harry iba a venir a su rescate./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿De verdad tiene la ..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry suspiró y se tiró del pelo a un lado para mostrar su cicatriz./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Amigos requiere sacrificio. Steven sólo podía esperar que nadie más tendría que hacer nada más grande que esto para él, otra vez no./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Pensamientos de Lapis y León bailaban en los bordes de sus pensamientos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Nieva de vez en cuando", dijo Steven defensiva. "Casi todos los años."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Su perpetua bronceado no se había desvanecido, a pesar de que el Ministerio había sido mantenerlo en el interior durante semanas. Steven se preguntó si eso era sólo su color natural. Después de todo, su madre había sido una especie de ... rosa. No fue nada diferente de amatista tener la piel lila, Perla de ser blanco pálido. Era sólo una parte de lo que eran./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Por supuesto, el Ministerio había sugerido que él no diga a cada uno su historia completa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Aún así, suena bien. Vivir en una playa cálida ..." dijo Harry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"De lo que Harry le había dicho, que sonaba como vinieron de fondos opuestos. Steven había crecido con grandes cantidades de libertad, rodeado de gente que lo amaba./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry había sido encerrado por las personas que no se preocupan por él en absoluto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Fue muy bueno," dijo Harry. "Me gustaría que no hubiera tenido que pasar."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hogwarts tenían que ser mejor para Harry de lo que había tenido en casa. Steven, a pesar de su optimismo innato no se mantuvo la misma esperanza./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"En ninguna parte era como Ciudad Playa. Sólo podía esperar que él hizo nuevos amigos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Sería la única cosa que haría que la espera para las gemas soportable./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Mi nonbre es Malfoy , Draco Malfoy."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Todos los ciudadanos británicos hablan como James Bond?" Steven le preguntó a Harry en voz baja./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ron rió, aunque es evidente que no desde el comentario de Steven. Steven tenía la impresión de que Ron no sabía mucho sobre la cultura popular no-mágico, a pesar de su sonrisa Harry lo hizo con claridad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Piense mi nombre es gracioso? Mi padre me contó todas las Weaselys. Pelo rojo, pecas y más niños de lo que pueden permitirse."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven frunció el ceño, especialmente después de que Ron se puso rígido./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Eso no fue una cosa muy agradable que decir."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Me habló de usted. Usted no es un mago. Ni siquiera eres humano. Ni siquiera debería estar en este tren."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Estoy demasiado humano ... por parte de mi padre", dijo Steven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Entonces, un mestizo y pobres basura mágico. Hay mejores amigos que usted podría hacer, de familias decentes, Potter. Usted no querría conseguir asociados con los tipos equivocados."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Draco se inclinó hacia delante con la mano extendida./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Creo que puedo decir que las clases son equivocadas," Harry dijo en voz baja. No tomó la mano de Draco./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ten cuidado Potter," dijo Draco. "O te vas de la misma manera que sus padres hicieron. Cuelgue alrededor de este tipo, y va a borrarse en usted."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ron se puso de pie, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué dijiste?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry siguió un momento después. Parecía ansioso, probablemente debido a los dos muchachos corpulentos de pie detrás de Draco./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Así que usted va a luchar contra nosotros, ¿verdad?" Draco sonrió./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""A menos que te vas ahora," dijo Harry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No queremos dejar. Hemos comido toda la comida y parece que usted tiene mucho aquí."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Nadie está luchando", dijo Steven. Él suspiró y se levantó./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Asustado?" El chico de la derecha de Harry se lanzó hacia adelante./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven se adelantó y cogió la mano del niño. Él apretó ligeramente. "Realmente no."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El chico más grande trató de empujar hacia adelante, pero era como tratar de empujar una pared de ladrillos. Steven le dio una palmada en la espalda, y el chico casi se cae de rodillas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Es importante que la gente se llevan bien," dijo Steven. "Estamos aquí para hacer amigos, ¿verdad?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El otro muchacho trató de correr hacia adelante, pero Steven había pasado demasiadas tardes viendo primer tren de Connie en la lucha con espada y luego aprender por su cuenta. Su tiempo como Stevonnie solamente había mejorado sus habilidades./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Su postura era amplia, y ninguno de los dos podía tanto como él se movió, a pesar de que cada una pesaba la mitad otra vez tanto como lo hizo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Aún así," dijo Steven. "Se está haciendo un poco lleno en aquí. Tal vez será mejor que encontrar otro coche."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se metió el primer chico un poco y se fue volando, golpeando la pared y la caída al suelo. El segundo niño siguió, casi golpeando a Draco./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Draco miró a Steven, su rostro casi tan blanco como su pelo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Soy humano por parte de mi padre", dijo Steven. "No fue muy amable de su parte hablar de los padres de Harry por el estilo, y yo estaría muy molesto si usted ha dicho nada acerca de cualquiera de los mios."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El muchacho se había ido tan rápido Steven casi no vio que se vaya. Sus amigos se pusieron de pie y corrió cojeando por el pasillo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven volvió para encontrar a los otros dos niños que lo miraban./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Usted es sólo la mitad-humano?" preguntó Harry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Por parte de mi padre", dijo Steven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Genial," dijo Ron. "¿Quién era tu madre? Hércules?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Al parecer, Ron sabía realmente algunos mitos griegos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Antes de Steven pudiera responder, una chica de pelo espeso entró en la habitación. "¿Que esta pasando?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven la había visto antes; la chica habló rápido y al parecer lee mucho. Ella le recordaba un poco a Connie, aunque parecía mucho más agresiva./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ustedes, muchachos, no han estado luchando? Vas a estar en problemas incluso antes de llegar a la escuela!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven se encogió de hombros. "No he estado luchando."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Eso era cierto. La lucha estaba siendo aplastada en la cara por Jasper, luchando contra todo un océano enviado por Lapis ... ser golpeado por Malaquita. Combates significaba que alguien estaba en un riesgo de morir./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;" Enfrentamientos escolares eran nada./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Sólo vine porque la gente fuera están comportando muy infantilmente, corriendo arriba y abajo por los pasillos", dijo la chica con un resoplido./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Creo que es bueno que se haya preocupado por nosotros", dijo Steven. La chica estaba solo; estaba claro para Steven que al igual que Connie no había tenido muchos amigos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El rostro de la chica se animó, y a pesar de sus dientes por un momento se veía hermosa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Necesitamos vestirse," dijo Ron, un poco grosera. "Así que si sólo pudiera ..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Eres Harry Potter?" preguntó de repente. "He leído todo acerca de ti."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Detrás de él, Harry suspiro./p  
/div  
/div 


	6. Clasificación

div id="content" style="max-height: 999999px; margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongCapítulo 6: Clasificación/strong/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 1.1em;"  
div id="storycontent" class="storycontent nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Al bajarse del tren, Harry sintió un estremecimiento de emoción profunda en la boca del estómago. Este fue, al comienzo de su nueva vida./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven bajo a su lado, con Ron tomando el otro lado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Fue fantástico; que ni siquiera había llegado a Hogwarts y ya se sentía como si hubiera hecho dos amigos. Esto fue dos amigos más que él había tenido en toda su vida. No había sido aquellos en su vida muggle que podrían haber estado interesados, pero ninguno de ellos había estado dispuesto a enfrentarse a Dudley y sus amigos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven no habría tenido miedo de Dudley. Si decía cosas extrañas de vez en cuando, y si expresiones de pesar vez en cuando pasó por su rostro cuando pensaba que nadie estaba mirando, era leal y amable./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ron parecía más simple, pero Harry pensó que tampoco habría permitido que Dudley lo detenga./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Estaba oscuro, pero a lo lejos una voz familiar llamó "Primeros años! Primeros años aquí!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hagrid se elevó sobre el mar de cuerpos pequeños, más de once pies de altura./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"A su lado, Steven se detuvo por un momento. "¿Es una fusión?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry lo miró, y luego a Ron. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Ron, él se encogió de hombros. No siempre entendía Steven, pero supuso que era sólo otro americanismo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ron probablemente pensó que era una expresión muggle./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Muevan su paso ahora, síganme!" Hagrid llamó./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Siguieron Hagrid a un estrecho sendero empinado. Harry se preocupó un poco de tropezar, especialmente con los dobladillos de su túnica siendo desconocido./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No pasará mucho tiempo ahora. Sólo 'alrededor de la curva aquí," dijo Hagrid./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry oyó jadeos de más adelante. Un momento después, cuando él y sus amigos redondea la curva miraba también./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hubo un gran lago negro y, por otro lado, encima de una montaña fue un gran castillo con torres y torreones./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven no era uno de los que se quedó sin aliento, Harry notó. Él simplemente levantó la cabeza y asintió con la cabeza un poco./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Sólo cuatro en un barco", dijo Hagrid./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry, Ron y Steven tomaron un barco, con la chica Hermione luchando detrás de ellos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Todos listos?" Hagrid llamó. Tenía un barco a sí mismo. "Entonces, adelante!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven no parecía impresionado incluso cuando los barcos todos parecían moverse por su cuenta. Incluso Ron, que había sido criado en el mundo mágico parecía un poco impresionado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Por supuesto, Steven había admitido a no ser completamente humano. No había dicho nada más sobre él, pero tal vez él sabía mucho sobre la magia desde el lado mágico de su familia./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Los pequeños barcos les llevan a través de una cortina de hiedra en un túnel oscuro en la pared del acantilado. Llegaron a un pequeño puerto, rocosa y salió a toda prisa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry habría pensado que Steven habría tenido dificultades para salir de la embarcación. Era corpulento, y si hubiera sido Dudley él habría tenido la suerte de no caer en el agua. Steven salió a toda prisa el barco fácilmente sin embargo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Siguieron Hagrid hasta un pasadizo en la roca que conduce a una puerta./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hagrid golpeó la puerta, y un momento después se abrió./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Una bruja con cara de altura, Stern se puso delante de ellos, y Harry no pudo evitar sentir un poco intimidado. Miró a Steven, que estaba observando atentamente a la mujer. Steven no parecía intimidado, y Harry se obligó a ponerse de pie./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Primeros Años, la profesora McGonagall," dijo Hagrid./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Siguieron a la bruja a través de un gran hall de entrada con piso de mármol. Las antorchas en la pared echan luz a través del espacio y en la distancia Harry podía ver una escalera de mármol./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Podían oír cientos de voces en el pasillo a la derecha./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El profesor comenzó a explicar el sistema de las Casas, y la clasificación, y el estómago de Harry se comenzó a endurecer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ni siquiera habían empezado la escuela y iba ha haber una prueba?/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""GRYFFINDOR!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Tirando del sombrero, Harry se acercó temblorosa a la mesa de Gryffindor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La tabla aplaudió y vitoreó. Harry estaba tan aliviado de haber sido elegido de lo que apenas se dio cuenta lo que se dice a su alrededor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Sólo había cinco nombres después de su. Dean Thomas y Lisa Turpin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El nombre de Steven fue llamado al lado, y él se adelantó a sentarse en el taburete. Desde esta distancia se veía diminuto. Harry era uno de los niños más pequeños de su clase, probablemente porque el Durselys no le alimenta mucho, pero Steven era aún más corto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"De alguna manera su personalidad parecía compensar su falta de tamaño. Él sólo parecía ocupar mucho más espacio que otras personas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El sombrero gritó "Hufflepuff!" casi al momento en que tocó la cabeza de Steven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"En vez de levantarse, Steven simplemente se sentó allí durante un largo momento, casi como si estuviera discutiendo con el sombrero. Finalmente sacó el sombrero y se lo entregó a la profesora McGonagall. Miró a Harry con pesar y se encogió de hombros./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry sintió un momento de pesar. Había tenido la esperanza de que Steven habría sido en la misma casa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ron fue el siguiente, sin embargo, y el sombrero gritó "Gryffindor!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry se sintió aliviado. Ron quería desesperadamente estar en Gryffindor, y ahora ambos estarían en la misma casa. Al menos uno de sus amigos estaría con él./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Por un momento le preocupaba que Steven estaría sola en su casa, pero un momento después se descartó la idea./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Alguien como Steven no tendría ningún problema para hacer amigos dondequiera que iba. Además, por lo cantó el sombrero, su casa era todo acerca de la lealtad y la amistad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Aún así, se sentía extraño que Harry había sido colocado en la casa que valora el coraje mientras que Steven no tenía./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry veces sentía como si tuviera ningún valor en absoluto. Tenía muchos miedos, tal vez más que la mayoría de la gente. No era como si los Dursley no le había dado más que suficiente para que temer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Por supuesto, si le había dado a esos temores no se habría podido salir de su armario debajo de las escaleras./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Tal vez no era el valor de tener miedo, sino de enfrentar esos miedos?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El director dijo algo que Harry no entendió, y luego se sirvió la cena./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La comida simplemente apareció ante él, y Harry miró con asombro. Esto no fue un sándwich a medio comer. La cantidad de comida delante de su plato por sí sola lo habría alimentado por un mes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hogwarts era un mundo completamente diferente./p  
/div  
/div 


	7. Clase

div id="content" style="max-height: 999999px; margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongCapítulo 7: Clase/strong/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 1.1em;"  
div id="storycontent" class="storycontent nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La clase de astronomía fue fácil./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Perla había pasado miles de años soñando con ir al espacio, por lo que había disfrutado contando a Steven acerca de las estrellas desde el momento en que era joven. Se había reido de constelaciones humanos; el ser humano cree que la Tierra era el centro del universo, la divertía./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Había sabido sobre Copérnico y Keppler y otros grandes pensadores en el pasado. Sólo había sido en los últimos siglos que las gemas se había retirado de la humanidad. La madre de Steven Rose siempre había estado fascinado por los seres humanos, y que había dibujado los otros con ella./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Por lo que su educación acerca de la astronomía había sido inusualmente profunda./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Herbolaria era casi tan bueno. Steven había heredado las habilidades de su madre con plantas, aunque por suerte había conseguido no aumentar el contenido del primer invernadero año como un ejército sensible dedicado a la protección de él./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Todavía se preguntaba a veces lo que había sucedido con el ejército de la sandía que se había levantado y posteriormente enviado al mar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Aún así, le gustaba trabajar en la tierra, y disfrutó aprender sobre las plantas mágicas. La profesora Sprout era de buen corazón y ella parecía tener un talento para decir algo reconfortante./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Historia de la magia era una lucha sin embargo. El profesor era un fantasma y él siguió hablando y hablando de nombres y fechas que no tienen ningún sentido a Steven. El único que salvaba era que sus compañeros parecían estar luchando casi tanto como lo hizo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Era difícil sentarse a través de toda la clase tratando de tomar notas cuando él nunca había tenido que tomar notas antes, y había empezado a preguntarse si aún pertenecía a la escuela en absoluto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Así fue con una sensación de miedo que siguió a los otros Hufflepuff en Transfiguraciones./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Era una gran habitación llena de filas de pupitres, al igual que la historia de la magia. A diferencia de esa clase, no había ningún fantasma en la cabeza de la clase, solamente un gato sentado en el escritorio./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven se paró de repente, incómodo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ernie McMillan, su compañero le preguntó: "Steven?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven negó con la cabeza. No apartar los ojos de gato, se deslizó en su asiento./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La forma favorita de Amatista había sido un gato. A veces parecía como si pasado más tiempo en otras formas que ella tenía su propia. No fue hasta más tarde que se había enterado de que ella no se gustaba a sí ía disfrutó de la oportunidad de convertirse en alguien o algo que no sea ella misma./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"A medida que los estudiantes finalmente se establecieron, el gato saltó de la mesa de trabajo, transformando en un solo movimiento en la imponente figura de la profesora McGonagall./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven se puso rígido, se obligó a no hiperventilarse./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ellos no van a hacer a hagamos eso, ¿verdad?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La última vez que lo había intentado el cambio de forma en un gato, que casi había muerto, su cuerpo se convierta en una masa horrible de los gatos. Había sido suerte que pudiera volver a su propia forma./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ernie negó con la cabeza. A diferencia de Steven era bueno en la escuela./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ella es un animago. Esa es magia rara y usted tiene que tener una licencia para poder hacerlo."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven forzó su respiración para reducir la velocidad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ellos no iban a obligarlo a cambiar de forma. Esto no iba a ser una clase de amenaza para la vida peligrosa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Los otros niños habían estado hablando entre sí, pero el profesor rápidamente silenciados./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""De todas las magias que se aprenden en Hogwarts, la transfiguración es uno de los más peligrosos. Cualquier tontería no será tolerado. Se le pedirá a abandonar la clase y no volver"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven asintió con seriedad. Ernie le había dicho que la transfiguración, el arte de cambiar otras cosas en lugar de usted mismo, pero si era algo como convertirse en una masa de gatos era peligrosa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Con un movimiento de su varita, McGonagall cambió su escritorio en un cerdo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Inmediatamente Steven estaba distraído, preguntándose si el cerdo se acordó de haber sido un escritorio, y si se cambia de nuevo en un escritorio era una forma de asesinato. Fue la creación de la vida y luego tomarlo de nuevo ¿verdad?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ella les dio a cada uno un partido e hizo que tratan de convertirlo en una aguja./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven se debatió, y sólo el hecho de que los estudiantes a su alrededor estaban luchando le dio alguna esperanza. Ernie fue el único que logró cambiar su partido de mucho a todos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ernie y Hannah Abbott hicieron todo lo posible para asegurarle que lo iban a ayudar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Defensa contra las artes oscuras sonaba útil. Steven había aprendido a través de una dura experiencia que saber cómo luchar contra el mal era importante. Su primera clase con el profesor Quirrell parecía bastante fácil, aunque la habitación olía le gusta de pescado Stu pizza de vuelta a casa, y Quirrell llevaba un extraño turbante. Él olía a ajo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"A pesar de que parecía bastante inocuo, Steven sentía incómodo en torno profesor Quirrell. Él no le guste particularmente, que era muy extraño./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven le gusta todo el mundo. Incluso hasta Peridot le gustaba cuando se conocieron. Sólo Jasper y algunos de los monstruos más peligrosos de la gema no habían hecho su lista de las personas que más le gustaban./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Incluso había tratado de domesticar a un Centipeedle vez, la enseñanza de que la lealtad a base de bondad y papotas salada a pesar de su tendencia a vomitar ácido cuando se excitaba./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El hecho de que Quirrell le inquietaba era bastante inusual que tenía que examinar sus propias razones. No era el tartamudeo. Se había tratado con personas que eran difíciles de entender sin ningún problema en absoluto en el pasado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"No era el olor a ajo. Jenny pizza y toda su familia lo olian; Steven había sido educado lo suficiente para no mencionar que, sabiendo que era el precio que pagaban por trabajar en una pizzería./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Había algo ... Steven no podía poner su dedo en él./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Descartó la idea. Sin lugar a dudas que traería el profesor alrededor. En su experiencia, casi todo el mundo podría convertirse en un amigo si ha trabajado lo suficientemente duro en ello./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Las pocas excepciones habían sido excepcionalmente peligrosa, tratando de destruir a la humanidad. Con la excepción de Jasper ni siquiera habían sido activamente el mal. Ellos simplemente habían tenido un trabajo que hacer, la creación de más gemas para los ejércitos del imperio. Era simplemente lamentable que el proceso que creó nuevos miembros de su especie también drena la fuerza vital a la derecha de un planeta./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Los Kindergarden habían sido completamente desprovisto de vida de más de seis mil años, no es capaz de crecer tanto como un solo trozo de liquen o musgo. Si hubieran tenido su camino habrían hecho eso a todo el planeta./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"A veces, Steven se preguntó si la definición de ser mal era simplemente no cuidar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Finalmente llegó clase de pociones./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven había estado a la espera de pociones. El profesor Severus había tratado de fingir que no le gustaba Steven, pero Steven sólo sabía que él ya había hecho incursiones con él./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Él ya había decidido que el profesor se parecía mucho a su amigo Lars. Era una persona que le gusta presentar un exterior espinosa como una forma de ocultar la bondad interior./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El profesor frunció el ceño hacia él como los estudiantes se acomodaron en sus asientos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Señor Universe", dijo. "¿Dónde encontraria un bezoar?"/p  
/div  
/div 


	8. Detención

div id="content" style="max-height: 999999px; margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongCapítulo 8: Detención/strong/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 1.1em;"  
div id="storycontent" class="storycontent nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Fuera de una cabra?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El niño lo miró con una expresión de horror. Cualquier otro estudiante que habría sospechado de burlarse de él, pero Severus Snape había conocido a Steven Universe para la mayoría de la tarde. El niño no tiene un hueso falso en su cuerpo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿No haria a la cabra?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Snape se quedó mirando su nariz en el niño. "Hay maneras de extraer el bezoar sin dañar al animal."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La mayoría de los asistentes no se molestó, por supuesto. La mayoría de bezoares se extrajeron de los animales ya destinados para algún otro propósito. No se molestó en informar al niño./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Se utiliza para salvarte de la mayoría de los venenos"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Por eso es que las cabras pueden comer casi cualquier cosa!" dijo Steven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Snape miró al chico, sorprendido. La mayoría de los Ravenclaw no hizo la asociación, no de inmediato. Por supuesto, el razonamiento del niño de por qué fue, sin duda equivocada, pero aún así .../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Qué conseguiria si se ha añadido en polvo de raíz de asfodelo a una infusión de ajenjo?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El chico se encogió de hombros./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ni siquiera se parecen ser molestado por su ignorancia./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Se crea una poción para dormir tan poderoso como para ser llamado el barril de muerte en vida."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La expresión del chico se aclaró. "Oh! Por la cabra!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Los niños a su alrededor se rieron. Ellos, sin duda, pensaba que el niño estaba siendo inteligente, pero Snape sabía mejor. El niño era demasiado de un cabeza hueca para incluso tratar de ser sarcástico./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Podría ser utilizado tanto como sanadores muggles utilizan ciertos productos químicos antes de que cortaran una persona abierta," Snape reconoció, "Pero se suele utilizar para otros fines."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Los purasangre parecía horrorizado mientras que el muggles no parecía afectado. Muggles no tenían acceso a la curación mágica avanzada y tenía que conformarse tan bien como deberían./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el acónito y acónito?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Matalobos es para los hombres lobo," dijo Steven. "Acónito es para ... monjes?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¡Ellos son la misma cosa!" Snape dijo bruscamente./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No sabía que los monjes y hombres lobo eran la misma cosa." dijo Steven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La clase se echó a reír./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""La planta", dijo Snape, apretando los dientes. "Acónito y Matalobos son dos nombres de la misma planta. Y me verán en la detención, el Sr. Universe"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven se inclinó a su compañero de clase, sin duda, para saber lo que era detención ./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se llevaban muy bien, a diferencia del caos apenas controlado entre las Griffendors y los Slytherin. No hubo intentos de sabotaje de las pociones de los demás, y así había sólo los errores habituales que llevan a una lesión debido a un descuido./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Había intentado durante años para emparejar los Slytherin con los Ravenclaw y los Griffindors con los Hufflepuff. Sería mucho más seguro, pero Albus Dumbledore cree en el "espíritu de competencia", y se negó a permitirlo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"A veces Snape pensó que era su forma de seguir castigandolo por su pasado como un Mortífago./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Debido a que la clase era relativamente tranquilo, que tenía más de una oportunidad de lo habitual para observar al niño, Steven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Para su sorpresa, el niño era meticuloso en su preparación de pociones. Siguió las instrucciones exactamente, y él era ordenado y preciso con un peso de los escarabajos secos y aplastando los colmillos de serpientes, a pesar de que visiblemente se estremeció cuando vio los ingredientes. Sin lugar a dudas que esperaba que las serpientes habían vivido una vida plena y satisfactoria antes de que sus colmillos habían sido sacados de sus cadáveres en descomposición./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Cuando un compañero de clase descuidado causó que su caldero se funda y explote, el muchacho se lanzó a través del cuarto, agarrando al niño y que despide a una parada fuera de alcance del lío de propagación./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mantuvo su compañero de clase por encima de él en una mano./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¡Habilidades!" Él gritó./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"A pesar de sí mismo, Snape tenía que ser impresionado con el tiempo de reacción del chico./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Era aún más impresionado cuando el niño fue capaz de completar su poción pesar de la interrupción con sólo una pequeña variación en el color./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El muchacho entró en la habitación en el tiempo asignado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La mayoría de los estudiantes se deslizaron en la detención, con miradas de miedo en su rostro. Unos pocos se pavoneó desafiante./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven entró en la habitación, como si él no entendía que estaba en problemas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Pueden empezar por la limpieza de estos calderos a mano," dijo Snape. "No hay magia."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mostró el muchacho los productos de limpieza, y el niño fue el trabajo de buena gana. Él no era tan preciso en esto como él estaba en su trabajo de pociones, y Snape tuvo que corregir varias veces./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Después de un tiempo, Snape habló./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Su trabajo era poción ... hoy fueaceptable."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El muchacho lo miró, y su rostro estalló en una gran sonrisa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Había trabajado con pociones en su vida anterior?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El chico negó con la cabeza./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""La mayoría de los niños no son tan eficientes como los que resultó ser," dijo Snape. "¿Como lo explicas?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El chico frunció el ceño por un momento. "Creo que crecí un poco diferente que la mayoría de los niños."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Un eufemismo si Snape había oído nunca una./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Las gemas no tienen hijos", continuó Steven. "Ellos son creados como adultos, y eso significa que ellos no tienen una niñez."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Interesante, aunque parecía estar fuera de tema./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Granet, Amatista y Perla ... Hicieron todo lo posible, pero no creo que sabían lo que se suponía que era una infancia humana para que parezca. Mi padre trató de decirle a ellas, pero una vez me fui a vivir con ellas, él no estaba alrededor todo el tiempo "./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Snape se quedó mirando al muchacho sin hablar, con la esperanza de que eventualmente llegar al punto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ellos no lo hacen bien ... bueno, no Amatista, pero tan pronto se comería la caja como lo fue en el mismo. Ninguno de ellos sabía cómo cocinar las empanadas que no sea nada ... Perla le gusta el olor de ellas "./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Lo irritante sobre once años de edad fue que eran incapaces de contar una historia sin entrar en numerosas tangentes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Así que he estado cocinando para mí desde que tenía seis años."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"A veces también omiten pasos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Así que sus guardianes les permite trabajar con llamas abiertas desde el momento en que a los seis años."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Perla me enseñó a leer las direcciones", dijo Steven. "Y me dejaron cocinar lo que quería. Aprendí muy pronto que tenía mejor sabor si realmente cumple con lo que en la caja."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Y esto?" preguntó Snape, señalando a los calderos descuidados./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven enrojeció. "Perla gustaba limpiar. Incluso cuando las otras gemas trataron de ayudar a que se hizo cargo."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Snape se quedó mirando al muchacho por un momento, luego suspiró. "Es necesario hacer los calderos de nuevo. Partir restos de antiguas pociones contamina las nuevas pociones."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Y eso puede hacer que su caldero derretimiento", dijo Steven, mirando hacia él./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Snape asintió. "El uso de la magia para limpiarlos pueden afectar las pociones."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El niño lo miró por un momento, y luego asintió con la cabeza, una mirada de determinación en su rostro. Se puso a trabajar en los calderos mucho más vigorosamente./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Snape no estaba seguro de lo que lo había poseído a explicarle al niño, pero al parecer sabiendo que esto era importante hizo maravillas para su ética de trabajo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"primera impresión del muchacho de Snape había sido que era un Cabeza Hueca peligroso, ajeno al daño a la que se va a exponer a otros./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Sin lugar a dudas a la hora de hacer daño a sí mismo, el muchacho no era todo lo que se trate./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Sin embargo, él había salvado a un compañero de clase de un viaje a la enfermería, y ahora, cuando el chico se inclinó para lavar los calderos aún más difícil, Snape vio que su camisa se deslizaba./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Había forúnculos en la espalda, sin duda, de donde él había puesto a sí mismo entre el compañero y la poción./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Snape sabía por experiencia lo doloroso que los forúnculos que podría ser. La mayoría de los niños de su edad habría hecho una producción dramática de ser heridos. A los niños les encantaba el drama./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Sin embargo, el muchacho los había tenido todo el día, y que no había dicho una palabra a nadie./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Incluso ahora, que estaba fregando su segundo caldero./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Snape comprobó el primer caldero Steven había vuelto a limpiar, y brillaba./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hacia el final de la noche, los calderos estaban limpias de lo que habían estado desde que eran nuevas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El niño nunca se quejaba, ni una sola vez./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"A medida que el niño se puso de pie, Snape le entregó un vial./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Frote esto donde quiera que haya forúnculos. Ellos deberían haber desaparecido por la mañana."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El niño lo miró por un momento, y luego una sonrisa floreció en su rostro mientras miraba a Snape./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"A medida que se fue, Snape se encontró frente a la puerta./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El niño era peligroso, pero no en la forma en que había pensado. Había pensado que el chico era bueno en las personas que manipulan, al leer el lenguaje corporal, y sin duda alguna de que era cierto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Sin embargo la gente le gustaba instintivamente no debido a la forma en que fue capaz de manipular, sino más bien a causa de lo que era. Fue honesto hasta la exageración, incluso ingenua, pero no estúpida. Él verdaderamente se preocupaban por los demás, de manera que se sentían ajenos a Snape./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"En la experiencia de Snape, la mayoría de las personas sólo tenían la capacidad para cuidar de un pequeño número de los que estaban cerca. Algunas personas no eran capaces de cuidar a nadie más que a sí antiguo maestro había sido uno de ellos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven parecía que se preocupan por todo el mundo, a los que suministra los ingredientes de pociones./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Era difícil no responder a alguien que realmente te gusta, y a diferencia de la mayoría de los niños populares que ocuparían su tiempo con frivolidades, el chico parecía destinado para más./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Desafortunadamente, aquellos que siguen su estela eran mucho menos impermeable a los daños que él./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;" Valdría la pena observar al niño./p  
/div  
/div 


	9. Hagrid

div id="content" style="max-height: 999999px; margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongCapítulo 9: Hagrid/strong/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 1.1em;"  
div id="storycontent" class="storycontent nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Steven!" llamó Harry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Había oído acerca de la detención de Steven, la primera de todas del año escolar. Sólo deseaba que había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a Snape de esa manera./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Por supuesto, había estado demasiado estupefacto para pensar correctamente. Él había pensado que había dejado todo ese tipo de abuso de vuelta a casa con los Dursley. El mundo mágico se suponía que era mejor que eso, y que había sido una decepción aplastante para descubrir que no lo era./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se prometió que iba a ser más rápido en sus pies la próxima vez./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El niño estadounidense se desaceleró y esperó en él./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Por un momento, Harry pensó en preguntarle acerca de la detención de la noche anterior, pero se dio cuenta de que podría ser un tema delicado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"En lugar de ello, dijo, "Voy a visitar a Hagrid y Ron viene conmigo. ¿Le gustaría ir?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven frunció el ceño y luego dijo: "Iba a preguntarle si era una fusión ..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""He oído que era un medio gigante," Harry dijo en voz baja. "La gente no parece gustarle hablar de ello."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven se iluminó. "Así que es como yo!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry se quedó mirando el chico más por un momento. No podía ver un parecido en absoluto, pero eso no importaba. "Entonces, ¿usted quiere ir o no?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven asintió con entusiasmo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Fueron al encuentro de Ron, pronto estaban haciendo su camino a través de los terrenos del castillo. Hagrid vivia en una cabaña en el borde del Bosque Prohibido./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry notó Ron miraba nerviosamente en la dirección de la selva, pero Steven parecía ajeno. Caminaba como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"A pesar de que todavía no entendía mucho acerca de su nuevo amigo, Harry tuvo que admirar su coraje. Todavía no entendía por qué el niño pequeño no había terminado en Gryffindor. Era difícil llegar a conocer a él, así como que le gustaría cuando estaban en casas separadas, pero se supone que tendría que conformarse./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Llamó a la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Un ruido escarbando llegó desde el interior y un momento después la voz de Hagrid, "Volver, Fang! Atrás!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ven en los niños. Hacer entrar en casa."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Fang se liberó y se lanzó hacia Ron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven dio un paso adelante, interponiéndose entre el enorme perro y su víctima./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El perro parecía sonreír, y luego se fue lamiendo toda la cara de Steven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven rió, sonriendo mientras se apagó en la saliva./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ron se inclinó hacia delante y susurró: "Gracias, amigo."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Este es Ron," dijo Harry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven rodó el perro masiva en su lado y estaba frotando su vientre. Él sonrió y parecía despreocupado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Uno de los Weaselys, apuesto." dijo Hagrid. "¿Y quién es éste?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven se puso de pie, dando al perro un último masaje en el vientre. Ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarse la cara al tiempo que extendía la mano./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Soy Steven. Steven Universe"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Un gusto conocerte, Steven," dijo Hagrid./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Cuando estrechaba la mano de Steven, una expresión repentina sorprendió cruzó su rostro. "Esa es una gran agarre que tienes ahí."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven sonrió, tirando de su mano hacia atrás. "Soy mitad humano por parte de mi padre."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El enorme hombre lo miró por un momento, luego sonrió. "Usted no dice? Mi da era humano también."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Sonriendo hacia el hombre grande, dijo Steven, "Creo que nos media seres humanos tenemos que permanecer juntos."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Echando un vistazo a Harry y Ron, Hagrid se inclinó hacia delante y dijo, "¿Qué pasa con ellos?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ron Harry sintió tensarse a su lado. A partir de lo que ya había visto, magos sangre pura eran muy sensibles a los no humanos. Había oído a alguien murmurando algo sobre las guerras goblin, pero desde que se caía dormido en clase de Binn que no estaba seguro de lo que estaban hablando./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Pueden estar en el club", dijo Steven. "Son la mitad de los seres humanos también."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hagrid frunció el ceño. "No estoy tan seguro de eso. Yo sabía que James y Lilly ..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Se acaba de pasar a ser mitad humano en ambos lados!" dijo Steven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"A su lado, Ron se relajó./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hagrid lo miró por un momento y luego se echó a reír. "Eres un buen chico ."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se puso de pie y de momento más tarde regresó con las tortas de roca, que eran bultos sin forma con pasas que casi se rompieron los dientes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven murmuró algo acerca de Amatista amarlos, pero no parece que comer más de ellos de lo que Harry o Ron. En su lugar, simplemente acarició colmillo mientras caía la baba por toda su túnica escolar, sumergiéndolos. No parecia molestar al chico en absoluto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Habría preguntado a Hagrid por qué el Profesor Snape lo odiaba, pero después de lo que le había pasado a Steven, se le ocurrió a Harry que Snape podría ser una versión más inteligente de Filch, el conserje desagradable que no parece que se preocupan por nadie./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Echando un vistazo al papel sobre la mesa de Hagrid, que estaba gritando sobre una rotura en en Gringotts, Harry dijo: "Oye, esto sucedió en mi cumpleaños! Podría haber sucedido cuando estuvimos allí!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Por primera vez, el gran hombre no veía a Harry a los ojos. Estaba escondiendo algo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El rostro del hombre grande era expresivo, y no podía ocultar sus sentimientos del todo bien. Normalmente parecía tan honesto que no le importaba, pero ahora la mente de Harry se dio la vuelta./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Había visto a Hagrid quitar algo de una cámara acorazada en Gringotts el mismo día de la tentativa de robo. que había conseguido justo a tiempo?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"¿Qué era lo que estaba escondiendo?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven suspiro. "Me gustaría tener mi Ukelele."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ron miró a Steven, y por primera vez Harry estaba igual fuerza en la oscuridad. Harry estaba seguro de que era una cosa muggle, pero el Durselys no había dejado exactamente lo ven mucha televisión de su armario debajo de las escaleras. Dudley había sido aún peor. Se las había arreglado para coger algunas cosas, por supuesto, pero rara vez se había visto llegó a un programa entero. Se captura principalmente en lo que a ratos mientras que hace sus tareas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"En su expresión, explicó Steven. "Es un poco como una guitarra, pero a partir de Hawai. Mi padre comenzó a enseñar a mí para jugar cuando yo tenía tres años."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mirando hacia abajo en la enorme cabeza del perro en su regazo, Steven vaciló, y luego dijo: "Es un músico. Él era una estrella de rock, incluso por un corto tiempo, a pesar de que no era famoso."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"No había hablado mucho de su familia. Harry supuso que aún estaban de regreso en Estados Unidos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Siempre se le puede visitar. La Red Flu llega a los estados", dijo Ron. "No es que usted tiene que tomar una airicopter muggle o lo que sea."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven parecía herido./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No soy ..." se detuvo por un momento, visiblemente recoger a sí mismo. "No voy a verlo de nuevo, nunca. No él, o Connie, o Lars o Sadie, y me preocupa las gemas no son cada vez va a mejorar."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Cerrando los ojos por un momento, dijo, "Estoy aquí sola."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No entiendo," dijo Ron. "¿Están todos muertos?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven vaciló, y luego dijo: "Si te digo algo, se puede mantener sólo entre nosotros?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Los chicos asintieron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mirando hacia Hagrid, dijo, "Todo el mundo que conozco está en otro universo, y no puede nunca volver allí."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Él les contó la historia, su voz plana y sin brillo. Era casi como si estuviera contando una historia sobre otra persona, como si no hubiera sido él le hubiera ocurrido a./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Después de que él les dijo, se sentaron en silencio aturdido durante más de un minuto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Yo quería llevar a mi ukelele, pero no había espacio," dijo Steven. "Tenía fotos de Connie y mis amigos en mi teléfono, pero la electrónica no trabajo en torno a la magia aquí."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry no podía dejar de mirar al chico, incapaz de comprender algunas de las cosas que le habían dicho./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven era su propia madre? Harry no había entendido que en absoluto, pero parecía que ambos habían perdido sus respectivas madres cuando eran bebés./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"No entendía mucho sobre la guerra, o las naves espaciales con forma de partes del cuerpo. Los experimentos realizados para fundir joyas sonaban como una de las malas películas de monstruos que a veces había visto Dudley viendo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Envenenamiento por todo su mundo para que pudiera salvarlo, pero nunca ser capaz de vivir allí de nuevo fue más de lo que Harry podía comprender./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se esperaba que nunca tendría que hacer ese tipo de sacrificios./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Lo más importante, parecía que el feliz Steven a veces veían era el verdadero Steven. El niño grave que habían estado viendo era simplemente un trauma./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Reproducción de música era una manera para mí y mi padre para sentirse más cerca, a pesar de que no vivimos juntos," dijo Steven. Suspiró, con la mano que acaricia detener su compulsiva de la cabeza de Fang./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry sospechaba que estaba consolando a sí mismo tanto como él era el perro./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ellos tienen clases de música," dijo Hagrid. "Es sólo para los terceros años, pero conozco al professor y voy a poner en una buena palabra para ti. Nunca he oído hablar de la ukelele, pero el professor tiene todo tipo de instrumentos que no utiliza, e incluso si él no tiene uno, podria transfigurar uno. Eso no sería tan bueno como uno de verdad, por supuesto ... "/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven levantó la mirada hacia el hombre grande, con la cara que parece esperanzada por primera vez./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Música, al parecer, era importante para él./p  
/div  
/div 


	10. Hermione

div id="content" style="max-height: 999999px; margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongCapítulo 10: Hermione/strong/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 1.1em;"  
div id="storycontent" class="storycontent nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Steven!" llamó Hermione ./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Fue un momento antes de darse cuenta de que estaba con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, y se detuvo con incertidumbre./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¡Oye!" él dijo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""He oído que estaban teniendo problemas en la clase del profesor McGonagall, y me preguntaba si usted podría utilizar un poco de ayuda?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Oyó un resoplido grosero de Ron y por un momento se consideró darse la vuelta y alejarse. Ron había sido más que grosero con ella desde que se conocieron en el tren. Se había pegado a Harry desde el momento en que se conocieron y parecía muy territorial. Era casi como si era miedo de que alguien que lo sustituya como el mejor amigo de Harry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¡Eso sería genial!" dijo Steven. "Nunca he estado en la escuela antes, por lo que será muy útil tener a alguien que es bueno en la escuela que me diera algunos consejos."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Él le sonrió, y Hermione se encontró relajandose. Ella sintió una oleada de placer ante el cumplido, incluso si era cierto. Ayudar a Steven era casi su deber cívico./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Además, no era como si ella tenía un montón de otras cosas que hacer. El trabajo de clase era fácil, y sólo había tantas veces que podía volar sobre él, incluso antes de que ella se aburrió./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"En su antigua escuela que acababa de leer por delante, pero sus padres se había resistido a la compra de sus libros que eran más que un año antes. Hubieran querido ella para hacer amigos, tomar un poco de tiempo para disfrutar de ella./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ella no tiene amigos en este lugar; ella no sabía muy bien por qué. Al menos en casa siempre podría volver a casa con sus padres. Aquí no tenía a nadie./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven aunque le pareció alguien que podría ser un amigo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""La única prueba que jamás había participado rocas gigantes, paredes de láminas de incendio y de vaivén", dijo Steven. Vaciló. "No creo que tendrán alguno de los que están aquí ¿verdad?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Su voz sonaba realmente esperanzador./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Sólo si Neville sigue haciendo la forma en que ha estado en pociones," dijo Ron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione no se permitió sonreír, incluso si ella privadamente pensó que la broma era un poco raro. Neville era un desastre, pero fue grosero de Ron mencionarlo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿A donde vas ahora?" ella preguntó./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Vamos a tener un instrumento musical de Steven," dijo Harry. "Un ... algo uke."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ukulele?" preguntó Hermione./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Con una mirada a Steven, Harry asintió./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Toco el violín," dijo Hermione. "Mis padres me hicieron tomar lecciones."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Al igual que Connie!" dijo Steven. Su cara se iluminó por un segundo antes de atenuarse. "Mi amigo ... de vuelta a casa."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Más de un amigo de su expresión./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Sé donde queda la sala de música ," dijo Hermione./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Por supuesto que sí," dijo Ron, rodando los ojos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Te voy a mostrar el camino", dijo./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Eso ... es música muggle?" preguntó Ron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione miró a Harry y ambos negaron con la cabeza ligeramente. Ninguno de ellos había escuchado la melodía./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"A veces, era inquietante, de una manera que Hermione no había tenido mucha experiencia con. En otras ocasiones que estaba cruda y visceral./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Estaban en la gran sala, y no había nadie alrededor, aunque Hermione no dejaba de mirar con nerviosismo alrededor. Si hubieran sido todos en la misma casa que habría sido mucho más fácil, pero no había una gran cantidad de lugares en los que Steven podría jugar para ellos sin otras personas viendo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Es que a partir de su ... de Ciudad Playa?" preguntó Harry, mirando a Hermione./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hubo secretos en ese aspecto. No fue abierto rechazo, como si hubiera recibido de Ron, pero aún picó./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Los ojos de Steven estaban cerrados; después de un momento levantó la vista./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No", dijo. "Estoy Improvisando"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Usted está improvisando?" preguntó Hermione. Ella hizo una mueca ante el sonido de su propia voz. Ella era más agradecido que nunca de que ella no había dejado que Steven la convenza de tomar un violín./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ella podría jugar lo suficientemente bien, si tenía la música en frente de ella, pero las improvisaciones fue más allá de lo que podía imaginar por sí misma./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Cómo se acaba de llegar a algo como ... eso?" ella preguntó. "Si no se practica."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Creo que es una cosa gema," dijo Steven. "Todos ellos pueden hacerlo. Mi papá puede hacer que algunos demasiado, pero es mejor si lo escribe en primer lugar."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Él es un músico profesional," dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Así que hay música en ambos lados de mi familia", dijo Steven. Había una expresión melancólica en su rostro./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven siempre actuaba tan feliz; él tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione tenía una vaga sensación de que Steven había sido aún más feliz. Si su música era nada a juzgar por, al menos era tan infeliz en el interior como ella./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ella resistió el impulso de abrazarlo; chicos se avergonzaban facilmente. Sin embargo, ella sonrió ampliamente./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Al menos una persona en Hogwarts siempre había sido amable con ella; lo menos que podía hacer era devolver el favor./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Tienes que conseguir que las palabras y gestos bien," dijo Hermione./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Habían estado estudiando durante semanas, y Steven todavía se esforzaba . Si hubiera sido un idiota como Ron, Hermione se habría dado por vencido, pero era brillante./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ni siquiera soy realmente un mago," dijo Steven. Él suspiró. "¿Qué pasa si este tipo de magia no es algo que pueda hacer en realidad?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Los Aurores del Ministerio parecía pensar de forma diferente," dijo Hermione. "Dumbledore parece pensar que puede hacerlo también."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"No era que él era aún mala en todos los sujetos. De todos los informes que lo hizo muy bien en pociones, Herbología y Astronomía./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Simplemente tuvo problemas con la escritura y con las aplicaciones prácticas de la magia./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Haces bien en pociones," dijo. "Así que sé que usted puede seguir las instrucciones."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Puedo cocinar," dijo Steven, encogiéndose de hombros./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Y te he visto hacer malabarismos con tres platos de desayuno y una manzana sin perder un solo trozo de comida," dijo Hermione. "Así que sé que no tiene algún problema con su coordinación mano-ojo."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Habilidades", dijo Steven, sonriendo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione vaciló. "Estás pensando sobre las cosas. Uno se preocupa demasiado por no ser capaz de hacerlo, y entonces no se puede hacer"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Uno se preocupa de las cosas", señaló Steven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Me preocupa no hacer lo suficiente", replicó Hermione. "No es por no ser capaz de hacerlo en absoluto."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven estaba en silencio durante un largo momento. "Siempre me preocupaba por no ser lo suficientemente mágico. Mis poderes tardaba muchísimo en aparecer, y luego me llevó una eternidad para tener el control de ellos."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se había abierto a Hermione sobre su pasado durante las sesiones de estudio./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Si vas a gastar toda su energía preocupante, que no deja nada para realmente hacer las cosas," dijo Hermione. "Por eso la gente como Harry y Ron hacen tan bien."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven alzó la vista./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""De solo preocupado por su próxima comida Ron ...y Harry él es un hacedor más que un pensador."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven estaba en silencio. "Harry se preocupa."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Tiene mucho que preocuparse," dijo Hermione. "La forma Profesor Snape lo trata."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven parecía incómodo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Por alguna razón, él parecía creer que el Profesor Snape era una buena persona, a pesar de toda la evidencia de lo contrario./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Eres la persona más inteligente en la escuela", dijo Steven. "No sé por qué te molestas conmigo."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ahora era el turno de Hermione para mirar incómodo. "Tu eres mi amigo."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Su único amigo, como se vio después./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry no la odia, pero no tienen mucho que ver con ella tampoco, y Ron conspirado activamente para hacer su vida más difícil./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Los otros estudiantes parecían ofendidos por ella por alguna razón ella nunca podía entender./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven miró durante un momento y luego suspiró./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Yo te he hablado de las gemas, ¿verdad?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ella asintió./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""La perla es el inteligente. Ella es muy parecido a ti, en realidad, ella se preocupa demasiado y que le gusta hablar de todas las cosas que sabe," dijo Steven. "No me molesta, porque sé que no sé nada de todos modos."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Vaciló. "Amatista, aunque ... siempre se sentía como Pearl estaba mostrando, tratando de hacer su mirada estúpida."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ella no estaba," se apresuró a explicar: "Al menos no la mayoría de las veces. Creo amatista sentía estúpida y culpaba a perla por señalarlo."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione frunció el ceño./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Y estás diciendo que soy como Pearl."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven asintió a regañadientes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Y de quién hago sentir estúpida?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Encogerse de hombros, incómodo, Steven dijo: "Todo el mundo?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mirándolo, Hermione se quedó sin habla./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Sólo estoy diciendo", dijo incómodamente. "Todo el mundo le gusta sentirse inteligente a veces."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Era la escuela primaria de nuevo./p  
/div  
/div 


	11. Troll

div id="content" style="max-height: 999999px; margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongCapítulo 11: Troll/strong/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 1.1em;"  
div id="storycontent" class="storycontent nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mirándolo, Hermione trató de no llorar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"¿Cómo podía incluso sugerir que hizo que la gente se sienta estúpida? No era como si ella llama nombres de las personas como Ron Weasley o Draco Malfoy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Lo único que había hecho era tratar de hacer lo mejor posible./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No sé lo que está hablando", dijo. Ella apartó la mirada de él./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Imagínese que usted jugaba baloncesto con un grupo de niños de tres años", dijo Steven, con voz paciente . "Y siguió haciendo después de la cesta cesta. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que empezaron a resentirse?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No son tres!" Hermione se rompió. "Ellos todos tienen las mismas oportunidades que tengo ... algunos incluso más que a mí. Los pura sangre han sabido de mágia toda su vida."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Así que tiene que", dijo Steven. "Y todavía necesito su ayuda."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No es lo mismo," dijo con impaciencia. "Ellos pueden estudiar con la misma facilidad que pueda."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Pueden ellos?" preguntó Steven. "¿Cuántos de ellos hacer las cosas en el primer intento como lo hace?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Luego deben trabajar más duro, en lugar de gastar todo su tiempo a preocuparse por el quidditch y vestidos y ... lo que gastan su tiempo libre en."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Como amigos?" preguntó Steven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione se sonrojó y desvió la mirada./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Todo el mundo sabe que eres el más listo", dijo Steven. "Usted no tiene nada que demostrar"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Que se lo digan a Draco y sus amigos de sangre pura."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Realmente importa lo que piensen?" dijo Steven. Hizo una mueca. "Sería bueno pensar que puede ser amigo de todo el mundo, pero algunas personas ..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Él suspiró./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Tiene que estar escondiendo algo", Ron estaba diciendo. "O ellos no pondrían un sangriento perro de tres cabezas en medio de una escuela."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hay una trampilla debajo de ella," añadió Harry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor como hacía a veces. Pasó más tiempo con Hermione que Harry y Ron por lo general, pero en la actualidad estaban en las salidas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Me gustan los perros", dijo Steven. "Apuesto a que un perro con tres cabezas es incluso mejor que uno con uno"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ron negó con la cabeza. "Es casi pierde la cabeza fuera. Tuvimos la suerte de salirse con nuestra piel."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione pasó y Harry y Ron se quedó en silencio./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven agitó, pero ella se acercó a la final de la tabla./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ella todavía está enojada conmigo," dijo Steven con tristeza./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Alguien tenía que decirle," dijo Ron. "Ella fue sangrientamente insoportable."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry la miró y dijo: "Ella ha estado mejor, sin embargo. Ella era mucho mejor acerca de ayudarnos con Wingardium leviosa."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Debería ser más amable con ella," dijo Steven. "Ella sería un gran amigo."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Su?" Ron negó con la cabeza. "Ella es ..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry le dio un codazo en el costado. "Debería ser mas cauto. Después de lo que ha dicho de Hannah Abbott hoy ..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven frunció el ceño. "¿Qué le dijo a ella? Hannah mi amigo."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ron enrojeció. "No quería decir nada con eso."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Esta molesta lo suficiente para que ha estado llorando en el baño de la niña durante toda la tarde," dijo Harry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Qué dijiste?" Steven preguntó, mirando a Ron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Antes de que Ron pudiera responder, el profesor Quirrell se tambaleó en el comedor. "Troll ... en las mazmorras ..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se cayó al suelo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Había caos inmediato, y la gente sólo dejó de hablar cuando Dumbledore encendió fuegos artificiales con su varita./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Prefectos ... llevar a su compañero de piso nuevo a los dormitorios de inmediato."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven se puso de pie para ir con sus compañeros de casa, que estaban buscando confundido./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry dijo, "Hannah no va a saber sobre el troll."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿En que baño esta ella?" preguntó Steven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Baño de las chicas en esta planta," dijo Harry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Voy a decirle al prefecto," dijo Steven. "No es demasiado lejos fuera del camino. Vamos a pasar y recogerla. Hufflepuff cuidar de sí mismos."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Dio a Ron una mirada dura, y Ron tuvo la decencia de parecer afligido./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven corrió hasta el prefecto asignado a su año. "Hannah Abbot esta en el baño de la chica, y ella no sabe sobre el troll."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"los prefectos masculino y femenino se miraron y fruncieron el ceño./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Está de camino", dijo Steven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ellos asintieron, con gravedad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hufflepuff", dijeron. "Con nosotros."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El redondeo hacia arriba el miedo, confundidos miembros del grupo el año de Steven tomó más tiempo de lo que debería tener./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Los Slytherin y Ravenclaw izquierda de una manera ordenada, y los Gryffindor izquierda rowdily./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Por último, los adolescentes mayores logró que el bocanadas redondean hacia arriba y moviendo de una manera ordenada./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Estaban ansiosos; Steven podía verlo en su lenguaje corporal, pero ellos hicieron todo lo posible de no dejar que los niños más pequeños saben./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven siguió hasta la parte trasera, asegurándose de que los otros niños no se quedan atrás. Los dos adolescentes deberían haber tenido una en la parte delantera y uno en la parte trasera, pero en su ansiedad que se fue muy cerca, murmurando entre sí en las voces inquietas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se estaban cerca de baño de las chicas, y Steven sintieron una sensación de alivio. Se reúnirian con Hannah y volverian a sus habitaciones y todos estarían a salvo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El frente del grupo dobló una esquina y Steven oyó de repente un estruendo y un grito./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hizo una mueca y se lanzó a través del grupo de dispersión Hufflepuff./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Los dos prefectos estaban en el suelo; parecía como si hubieran sido golpeados por la metralla de donde el duende había golpeado la pared con su garrote./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Era de doce pies de altura, y es probable que parecía enorme a los niños detrás de él. Pero no fue hasta en los diez primeros en comparación con los monstruos joya Steven había luchado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El olor, aunque era mucho peor que cualquiera de ellos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Dio un paso adelante, con las manos abiertas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿No podemos hablar de esto?" dijo, con una sonrisa forzada./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La criatura se le quedó mirando y no parece entender una palabra de lo que dijo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Gruñó y comenzó a correr hacia ellos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven miró hacia atrás y suspiró. Se había esperado que los otros hubieran tenido la sensación de correr, pero en lugar de eso se congelaron, mirando hacia la criatura hacia ellos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Muy bien," dijo. "Hagámoslo."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ya que el garrote se vino abajo hacia él, llamó a su escudo./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Snape se obligó a no hacer una mueca. Mullido le había mordido, y no había habido tiempo para encontrar una poción de curación./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Todo un año de Hufflepuff estaban desaparecidos, y la amenaza de que el troll era aparentemente del todo real. Sin lugar a dudas que había sido liberado por Quirrell como una distracción en su intento de robar la piedra./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Había logrado desbaratar sus planes para la noche, pero la clase que faltaba era todavía un tema de preocupación./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Que es ese ruido?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Minerva se detuvo y escuchó./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"A lo lejos se oía un estruendo, y el sonido del canto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Flitwick se colocó detrás de él, rápidamente teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de sus piernas. Con una mirada a los otros maestros, Snape empezó a correr./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Al doblar la esquina, se detuvieron. A pesar de sí mismo, Severus no podía dejar de mirar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Un grupo de Hufflepuff estaba acurrucado en un grupo aterrado mientras que Steven Universe luchó contra el trol./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"En una mano llevaba un escudo que era desagradable de color rosa. En la otra sostenía lo que parecía una viga de la puerta de baño de las niñas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El garrote atacó, golpeando el escudo y el niño siguió cantando./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Había algo extraño en su estilo de lucha. Él se paraban por períodos cortos, casi como si esperara que suceda algo que claramente no estaba sucediendo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mano a mano la lucha no fue en absoluto popular entre el mundo mágico, aunque algunos tomaron sangre pura esgrima como un hobby. Tomó Severo un momento para darse cuenta de lo que estaba mal con el estilo de lucha del muchacho./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Estaba acostumbrado a luchar en un equipo, y no dejaba inconsciente para llegar a una pareja que no estaba allí./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"¿Cómo fue capaz de cantar y rodar entre las piernas del Troll, Severus no tenía idea. No sabía la canción, pero parecía estar sobre la protección de amigos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El trol parecía confundido. Un momento más tarde, el chico le golpeó detrás de las rodillas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Un momento después de que se caía, directamente sobre el niño. La cabeza del duende golpeó el suelo con un crujido fuerte./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Minerva se precipitó hacia adelante, pero el cuerpo ya estaba rodando hacia un lado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Voy a necesitar un baño," Severus escuchó decir al chico./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Un momento después olió el olor característico del duende. Éste fue aún más malolientes que el miembro habitual de sus especies./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven se quedó mirando el duende incluso como Minerva se precipitó hacia él./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¡Esta bien!" llamó. "Se puede salir ahora Hannah."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Desde el baño de mujeres, y asustado mirando Hufflepuff emergió lentamente, mirando el duende./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Estás bien, Mr. Universe?" preguntó Minerva, recuperando la compostura./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven se encogió de hombros. "Estoy bien."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Por qué estabas cantando?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Tenía la esperanza de un profesor me oiría antes de tener que hacerle daño", dijo Steven, mirando hacia abajo en el trol inconsciente. "Monstruos Gem sólo tiene que ir puf, pero ..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La implicación era que podía haber tomado el troll más rápidamente si hubiera estado dispuesto a hacerle daño./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El muchacho era evidente que habían dado el entrenamiento de combate de algún tipo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Snape había sabido que era peligroso, pero si él era capaz de hacer caer una montaña de plena madurez de troll esto fácilmente, que era aún más peligroso de lo que había creído./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Dónde están sus prefectos?" Minerva preguntó con severidad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El niño se puso pálida, corriendo hacia dos cuerpos ponen en el suelo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La masa acurrucada de Hufflepuff les había oscurecido. Severus reprimió una maldición y dio un paso adelante. "Tenemos que conseguir que Pomfrey de inmediato."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Creo que fue golpeado por la metralla," Steven estaba diciendo. Los miró por un momento, y luego de repente se iluminó./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Para disgusto de Severo, lamió sus dos manos, se arrodilló, y antes de que cualquiera de los profesores pudiera detenerlo, se golpeó las manos sobre las dos cabezas de los adolescentes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Como las heridas comenzaron a tejer a sí mismos, que sonrió a ellos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Tengo saliva curativa!"/p  
/div  
/div 


	12. Reflexión

Capítulo 12: Reflexión

"No era de cien pies de altura," dijo Steven irritado. "Tal vez diez o doce pies, como mucho."

Por una vez Hermione estaba sentada con Ron y Harry, a pesar de que de vez en cuando Ron dio una mirada cautelosa.

"He oído que salvó la vida de Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall," Ron dijo con entusiasmo. Él no se molestó en cerrar la boca cuando estaba comiendo.

Hermione parecía disgustado, pero ella no se molestó en corregirlo. Fue una mejora con respecto a su comportamiento anterior; ella le había dado conferencias a ciencia cierta.

Ron, por otro lado ... él parecía hacer bastante bien con los niños, pero no sabía cómo actuar con las niñas. Harry tenía un toque de eso también, pero que había sido encerrado en un armario durante los últimos diez años.

Tal vez fue porque se había criado en una familia de casi todos los chicos.

"Fue sólo dos prefectos," dijo Steven. "La gente sigue haciendo más de lo mismo de lo que era."

Ron sonrió. "He oído que se despertó esa chica prefecto de Hufflepuff con un beso."

Steven frunció el Ron. "Tengo saliva curativa. La he aplicado con la mano."

"Usted salvó todo el primer año de Hufflepuff de un troll," dijo Hermione con firmeza, con una mirada a Ron. "Debería haber sido un valor de más de diez puntos."

Steven se encogió de hombros. "Es probable que no quieren animar a la gente a ir a la caza de Trolls".

Ron resopló. "Nadie sería tan tonto"

"¿Cómo aprendiste a luchar así?" preguntó Harry.

"Perla me enseñó", dijo Steven. Se quedó mirando a su tazón de avena. "Yo y Connie. Connie es mucho mejor en eso que soy ... y sobre todo aprendió a luchar como un equipo. Era raro combates solo."

Él sintió que su estado de ánimo ennegrece como siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba Connie o su padre, o cualquiera de estos amigos de la playa de la ciudad. Era más fácil centrarse en el presente. Si pensaba en cualquiera de ellos, o las gemas de cristal, tendía a sentirse triste y vacía.

Se obligó a sonreír.

"Al menos que voy a recibir a jugar hoy", le dijo a Harry, con la esperanza de cambiar el tema.

Volvió la vista hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff y se obligó a no estremecerse ante las expresiones en las caras de sus compañeros de clase. culto al héroe no era algo que estaba acostumbrado a; desde luego, no era algo que siempre había querido.

Incluso los 'soplos de más edad se le quedaron mirando cuando pensaban que no estaba buscando. Ellos no eran tan bueno en ser disimulados.

Harry sonrió y dijo: "Espero que me vaya bien".

"Usted es nuestra arma secreta," dijo Ron, con más fuerza de lo que probablemente debería tener. "No hay manera de que podamos perder."

* * *

toda la multitud quedó sin aliento cuando la escoba de Harry se movia de debajo de él.

"Alguien lo está hechizado," dijo Hermione con gravedad.

Ella se quedó mirando a Snape, que estaba mirando a Harry y murmurando. Para Steven parecía que estaba tratando de proteger a Harry, no hacerle daño, pero nunca había sido capaz de convencer a Hermione que Snape era una persona decente.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer su camino a lo largo de las gradas.

Steven hizo una mueca; no había tiempo para preocuparse por ello. Si Harry cayó desde esta altura, que fácilmente podría ser herido o incluso morir. Steven no estaba tan seguro acerca de cómo eran gente normal frágiles, aunque sabía que eran mucho más de lo que era.

Ahora Harry estaba colgando de un lado.

Steven se abrió paso hacia adelante, pero en el momento en que llegó al frente de la multitud, Harry ya estaba cayendo.

La gente no se hacia puf. Sólo se lesionaba.

Se lanzó hacia adelante, pero fue demasiado lento. El mundo pareció detenerse en torno a él, pero él no era lo suficientemente rápido.

De alguna manera, Harry había logrado mantener el asimiento de la escoba cuando cayó y fue capaz de sacarlo de la inmersión en el último minuto, rodando hasta detenerse en un movimiento que el propio Steven habría tenido el placer de lograr.

Tosió, y la snitch salio a su mano.

Steven se detuvo. Harry parecía estar bien, pero podría haber sucedido a la inversa. Él no había sido lo suficientemente rápido otra vez. Cualquiera de las gemas habría sido capaz de salvar a Harry con facilidad, pero Steven siempre era demasiado lento.

Si hubiera sido más rápido, tal vez Lapis y León todavía habría ...

Él negó con la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso de los aplausos de la multitud a su alrededor mientras caminaba fuera del campo.

culto al héroe; Que risa. Si todo el mundo sabría.

* * *

Lejos del campo de Quidditch, el castillo estaba extrañamente desierta. Todo el mundo estaba todavía abajo celebrando la victoria de Gryffindor. Steven no había estado en el castillo cuando estaba vacío.

Vagó; aun cuando oyó los sonidos de los estudiantes que regresan a la planta baja, lo ignoró.

A veces se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo aquí. Simplemente estaba esperando su momento hasta que las gemas se despertaron? Hogwarts era sólo una especie de celebración de la pluma para alguien que era demasiado inconveniente para hacer frente a lo contrario.

Incluso cuando las gemas se despertaron, ¿qué clase de vida tendrían?

Habían sido los guardianes de la tierra, pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo luchando contra monstruos joya corrompido y por los cuidadores de las instalaciones de la gema que se habían deteriorado en los últimos seis mil años.

Ni siquiera tendrían un templo para vivir.

No podía ver Amatista, Garnet conseguir un trabajo. Perla tal vez ... ella sería un buen maestro. ¿Qué iban a hacer con su tiempo, ahora que tenían miles de años con el único propósito de cuidar de Steven.

Y lo que sucedería cuando él se había ido? Iba a vivir una vida humana normal o iba a vivir mucho más tiempo?

¿Qué pasaría cuando finalmente poofed. Iba a renacer sin sus limitaciones humanas? ¿O sería su madre, finalmente, volver a surgir?

En su antigua vida que había rara vez se dejó preguntan acerca de esas cosas. Siempre había mucho que hacer, que la gente vea y monstruos para luchar.

En este nuevo mundo, aunque ... él no era un mago, no realmente.

Siempre había sido una criatura con un pie en cada mundo, ni joya, ni humana, pero en realidad no le había importado mucho en lCiudad Playa. La gente lo habían aceptado por lo que él era, y las gemas lo habían amado.

Aquí ... no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que las gemas se despertaron. Iba a ser un adulto por ese tiempo?

¿Qué tipo de papel es lo que vio por sí mismo en este nuevo mundo?

Tal vez auror. A él le gustaba ayudar a la gente, evitando que se lastime. Estaba inquieto por todos estos encantos de memoria que escuchó lo hicieron en los muggles, pero tal vez sólo podría ayudar a combatir los malos magos.

O tal vez podría trabajar con las plantas. Su madre había amado plantas, y él parecía tener una gran cantidad de talento en la herbolaria.

Tal vez incluso trabajar como sanador; El profesor Snape había expresado su interés en experimentar con su saliva, que parecía algo más eficaz que los métodos habituales del asistente de curación.

Su optimismo natural, reafirmó. Que sería un lugar para las gemas. Si no se despiertan durante mucho tiempo, se crearía un hogar para ellos.

Si se despertaron temprano, que harían un hogar juntos.

En la distancia, oyó a alguien caminando. Él frunció el ceño. Él no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en este momento. Después de su fracaso en el campo de Quidditch ...

Había una puerta abierta a su derecha; se deslizó a través de ella.

Parecía un aula sin usar, excepto que en la esquina era un magnífico espejo, tan alto como el techo. Se puso de pie sobre dos patas con garras.

Él cerró la puerta tras él y se deslizó hacia adelante.

El espejo tenía una inscripción; Erised algo ... el no conocia ninguna de las palabras.

Mirándose en el espejo, estaba pálido y agotado. Pero había algo ... había otras personas en el espejo.

Las gemas estaban allí!

Tenía en la mano la mano de Connie, y su padre estaba detrás de él con la mano en el hombro.

Su madre también estaba allí, detrás de su padre, tan imposible como era que ambos pudieran existir en el mismo mundo al mismo tiempo.

Y hubo león! Y Lapis y peridoto.

Se dejó caer lentamente de rodillas, con los ojos en el espejo delante de él. No podía apartar la mirada; esto era todo lo que siempre había querido. Su familia feliz y juntos.

Él se inclinó hacia delante con melancolía a tocar el espejo, con la esperanza de que de alguna manera en lugar de ser un espejo que era un portal, como la que él había venido a través de encontrar este mundo.

Era duro y plano y frío, inflexible.

Sólo una reflexión, a continuación, pero aún así todo.

No podía apartar la mirada.


	13. Espejo

div id="content" style="max-height: 999999px; margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongCapítulo 13: Espejo/strong/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 1.1em;"  
div id="storycontent" class="storycontent nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Algo está mal", dijo Hermione./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Usted siempre piensa que algo va mal," dijo Ron. Había empezado a convertirse en más aceptación de Hermione como ella había empezado a pasar más tiempo con ellos, pero Harry podía decir que todavía rallado de los nervios a veces./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Él no ha estado viniendo a estudiar", insistió. "Casi nunca lo vea nunca más."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Es un Hufflepuff. Tal vez ha estado haciendo más amigos allá, ser un héroe y todo."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry frunció el ceño. Steven nunca había carecido de amigos, incluso antes del incidente con el troll, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo pasar más tiempo con su propio grupo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione sólo se había empezado a pasar más tiempo con ellos ya que Steven le había dejado a su suerte./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Quizás es mejor que se quede con su propia especie, siendo un tejón y todo," dijo Ron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ron!" dijo Hermione. "Él ha sido nada más que un amigo para todos nosotros, y actuar como si no le importa."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Él va a estar lo suficientemente mayor para jugar en el" soplo equipo el año que viene ... No me gustaría ver lo que podía hacer con una bludger, "dijo Ron, moviendo la cabeza. "Se podría tomar la cabeza a alguien."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione olió. "Siempre se trata de Quidditch. Estoy seguro de que Steven nunca tratar de herir a alguien."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Llamó un trol con la puerta al cuarto de baño de la chica," dijo Ron. "Me sorprende que no se rompe los huesos de las personas simplemente agitando sus manos."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Bueno, él no," Hermione dijo con firmeza. "Y eso no cambia el hecho de que algo anda mal."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Argumentaron como un viejo matrimonio; al menos igual que las parejas en las comedias de los Dursley le gustaba ver./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Además", continuó. "No es que los profesores le permitiría jugar si pensaban que alguien podría resultar herido."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ron miró a Hermione por un momento. "Están manteniendo un perro de tres cabezas gigante en el tercer piso detrás de una puerta abierta. No es como si estuvieran tan preocupados por la seguridad de los estudiantes."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hermione tiene razón," Harry dijo en voz baja. "Susan Bones me preguntó el otro día lo que teníamos Steven haciendo todo el tiempo. Los Puffs no lo están viendo más de lo que somos."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ron se sobresaltó. "No puede ser algo malo. Es Steven. Es prácticamente Hagrid en el cuerpo de un niño."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Él es más inteligente que Hagrid," dijo Hermione, bajando la voz. "Y podría ser duro físicamente, pero que extraña a su familia terriblemente."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry y Ron la miraron por un momento. Ella era mejor en la comprensión de la gente de lo que eran en cierto modo, a pesar de que tenía sus puntos ciegos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Lo necesitamos de todos modos," dijo Harry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Por qué?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""La música amansa a las fieras." Harry dijo, en voz baja./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Entonces, qué podemos hacer?" preguntó Ron. "No es como nos podemos detenerlo."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Nos damos cuenta de lo que está haciendo," dijo Hermione. "Entonces decidimos qué hacer."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se miraron el uno al otro, y luego asintió a regañadientes./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Obtención de los gemelos Weasely para echar encantos desilusión en los tres de ellos habían tomado algún hablar rápido por parte de Ron; peor; con el fin de ver unos a otros que tuvieron que permanecer en contacto unos con otros. Hubiera sido más fácil sólo con Harry y Ron, o especialmente si sólo había sido Harry, pero Hermione se había negado a quedarse atrás./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Por suerte sus clases dejaron salir antes de Steven en un viernes, por lo que fueron capaces de esperar a que salga de clase./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Normalmente sería arriesgado tratar de navegar a través del pasillo invisible cuando estaba lleno de estudiantes, pero de acuerdo a Hannah Abbot, Steven siempre se mantuvo hasta que fue el último en la clase./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Esperaron pacientemente a que la clase fue despedido, escondido en un rincón de una pequeña parte usada de la sala. Los estudiantes salieron de clase rápidamente, emocionados con el fin de semana./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Esperaron casi cinco minutos; en el momento en Steven finalmente salió del pasillo estaba completamente vacío./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Miró con cautela por el pasillo, y luego comenzó a caminar hacia ellos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La dirección en la que venía no era el camino de vuelta a las salas comunes. No fue una dirección que debería haber estado sucediendo en absoluto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry contuvo la respiración a medida que pasaba Steven y oía Hermione hacer lo mismo. Ron seguía respirando normalmente./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Dejaron que Steven conseguir algo de camino por el pasillo antes de que empezaran a seguirlo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Los condujo por un camino sinuoso, casi como si supiera que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Harry sospecha que sin embargo no lo hizo,. Esto parecía demasiado a un camino que había recorrido muchas veces antes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ellos comenzaron a viajar hacia arriba, más allá de la primera planta, la segunda, aunque el tercero./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"No fue hasta que llegaron a la quinta planta que por fin parecía llegar a su destino. Miró ambas direcciones, a continuación, se metió en lo que parecía una clase sin utilizar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Esperaron y cinco minutos pasaron, y luego diez minutos, después de quince./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Por último no podían soportarlo más. Susurrando entre sí, se acercaron a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas delante de un espejo enorme, la mirada fija en ella. No se movió un músculo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se detuvieron y lo observaron durante cinco minutos. No se movió una vez. Poco a poco se retiró de la sala y se dirigieron por el pasillo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Si quería mirar en el espejo que podía hacerlo en su propia habitación," murmuró Ron. "Ni siquiera peinar su cabello."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No creo que era un espejo ordinario," dijo Hermione./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Eso parecía obvio para Harry. Dado que se alcance el límite máximo, hubiera sido imposible de conseguir incluso en la habitación sin magia./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Hay que esperar a que él, o enfrentarse a él al respecto?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Fuera lo que fuese, obsecionaba a Steven, y no podría ser saludable./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""El golpeó a un trol en la cabeza con una tabla," dijo Ron rotundamente. "Y lo eliminamos plana."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione vaciló. "Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Ron. Steven nunca le haría daño a nadie intencionalmente, pero si está bajo algún tipo de hechizo ..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Así que esperar."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Va a ser un tiempo," dijo Ron. "Algunas de las bocanadas dicen que no vuelve hasta que casi toque de queda."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry miró a Ron por un momento, notando la misma expresión en el rostro de Hermione./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Qué?" preguntó Ron. "Él es mi amigo también. Puedo hacer algunas preguntas al igual que todos los demás."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione lo miró por un momento, y luego le dio una palmada en el hombro./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Él va a estar aquí durante horas." dijo Hermione. "Esperar a que aquí no va a hacer ningún bien a nadie."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Sí," dijo Ron. "Echaremos de menos la cena."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Entonces regresamos después de apagar las luces," dijo Harry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione vaciló. La vieja Hermione les habría dado una conferencia de romper las reglas, pero ahora sus labios apenas apretado y ella asintió./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Fue toda su familia. Su madre y su padre le devolvió la sonrisa, sus manos sobre sus hombros./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Nunca los había visto antes; su madre era bastante./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Sólo con ver que hizo su dolor de corazón./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Que ves?" preguntó Ron, empujando detrás de él./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hay personas allí conmigo," dijo Harry. Era reacio a un lado. "¿Que ves?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Sólo yo," dijo Ron. "Con la copa de Quidditch. Y yo soy cabeza de niño!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione lo empujó a un lado. Había sido reacios a mirar en el espejo, para que no caigan bajo Steven cualquier hechizo había capturado, pero la curiosidad aparentemente había conseguido lo mejor de ella./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Soy la directora de la escuela," dijo. "Mi cara es en las tarjetas de ranas de chocolate como la bruja más poderosa de mi generacion."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Cree que muestra el futuro?" Ron preguntó esperanzado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Lejos del espejo, Harry negó con la cabeza. "Mis padres están muertos. La única manera que puede ser el futuro si estoy de ..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione frunció el ceño, examinando el espejo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hay una inscripción ... stra Erised ..." Hermione frunció el ceño por un momento, y luego su rostro se iluminó. "Está escrito hacia atrás, lo mismo que para la escritura ve en un espejo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry levantó la vista hacia la escritura. Él nunca habría capturado eso./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Yo no mostrar su rostro, pero el deseo de su corazón," Hermione leer, ahorrando Harry la molestia de trabajar a cabo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry frunció el ceño un momento, y luego frunció el ceño. "No es real, entonces. Sólo nos muestra lo que queremos ver."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Qué supones Steven ve cuando mira ahí?" Ron preguntó en voz baja./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Igual que yo, supongo," dijo Harry. "Su familia. Sólo que tiene que ser mucho peor para él, porque nunca sabía la mía."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Él era muy feliz antes," dijo Hermione, su voz apagada. "Se puede oír cada vez que habla de él. Él no habla mucho de eso ... creo que le duele demasiado."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Asi que que hacemos?" Ron preguntó sin poder hacer nada./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Sé que ninguno de los dos confía en los profesores mucho," dijo Hermione. "Pero tal vez esta es una de esas veces."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Podríamos hablar con Steven en primer lugar," dijo Harry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Troll ..." Ron les recordó./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry suspiro. Él no era tan intimidado como Ron parecía estar sobre la cosa duende, aunque esto podría ser debido a que había tenido años de experiencia esquivando los más grandes, los niños más fuertes. ¿Quién habría pensado que Harry Caza habría venido útil? Desde luego que en el campo de Quidditch./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Podríamos hablar con McGonagall," dijo Harry lentamente. "Ella es la cabeza de la casa."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ella no es la cabeza de la casa," dijo Ron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Bueno, ¿qué pasa con la profesora Sprout?" preguntó Hermione. La profesora Sprout era accesible, y estaba segura de hacer lo que había que hacer para ayudar a proteger Steven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ella le diría que le dijimos a ciencia cierta," dijo Ron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Snape?" Harry dijo. Sonrió al ver la expresión en las caras de sus compañeros de clase./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""El profesor Flitwick podría funcionar," dijo Hermione. "Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer las cosas."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Se ha ido el fin de semana," dijo Harry. "Una conferencia mágico."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Dumbledore?" Ron dijo, mirando detrás de ellos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Eso podría ser mejor," dijo Hermione. "Si pudiéramos entrar en su oficina. ¿Cómo se hace una cita Me pregunto ..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Él sabría sobre este espejo con seguridad", de acuerdo Harry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Efectivamente."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry y Hermione se congelaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que Ron no había estado ofreciendo Dumbledore como una opció estaba de pie detrás de ellos./p  
/div  
/div 


	14. Arrullo

div id="content" style="max-height: 999999px; margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Capítulo 14: Arrullo/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 1.1em;"  
div id="storycontent" class="storycontent nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Veo que han descubierto el espejo de Erised," dijo Dumbledore. Su expresión no dio ninguna pista en cuanto a su reacción a los tres de ellos en la habitación después de horas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry volvió a mirar el espejo por un momento, con añoranza, luego suspiró. "Es una mentira, ¿verdad?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Dumbledore parecía sorprendido. "Los hombres mayores no han llegado a esa conclusión tan rápidamente. ¿Cómo ha llegado a darse cuenta de esto?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hermione descifró la inscripción ... algo sobre el deseo del corazón," dijo Harry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Esto demuestra el deseo más profundo del corazón," dijo Dumbledore. "Único a cada persona que lo ve. Eso es lo que hace que sea tan adictivo."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Él frunció el ceño. "Cientos de hombres han estado obsesionados con el espejo ... en su perjuicio."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione habló, "No es bueno mirar por mucho tiempo, es que, Director?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Dumbledore negó con la cabeza./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Steven ha estado viniendo aquí durante un mes," dijo Hermione. "Y sus notas han ido disminuyendo. Ha cambiado, y no para mejor."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Tal vez mejor que había hablar con Mr. Universe", dijo Dumbledore. "Y voy a tener el espejo se movió."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione asintió agradecido. "Ha sido un buen amigo para todos nosotros. No me gustaría para él ser herido."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Dumbledore los envió a sus habitaciones sin asignar una penalidad por romper el toque de queda. La mirada pensativa en su rostro cuando salían hizo que Harry se preguntan si él simplemente lo había olvidado./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven era tranquila y retirada para la próxima semana, pero al parecer Dumbledore no le dijo de su papel en impidiéndole el espejo. Luego fue a hablar con ellos de nuevo, y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. La única diferencia era que Hermione continuó pasando más tiempo con ellos; su lugar en su grupo finalmente se consolidó en su lugar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Impresionando a Dumbledore para algo más que el trabajo escolar, finalmente había impresionado Ron, aunque sólo ligeramente. Privada que estaba dispuesto a admitir que estaba un poco brillante, a pesar de que nunca le diría a la cara./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Le dijeron a Steven acerca de la Cerberus en el tercer piso, y sobre el aprendizaje que podría ser mitigado por la música. Parecía intrigado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione parecía pensar que le da algo en que pensar aparte de lo mucho que extrañaba a su familia sólo podía ser una buena cosa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El receso de invierno llegó más rápido de lo que Harry podría haber creído. Mientras que la mayoría de los otros estudiantes volvieron a casa para las fiestas, Harry estaba más que feliz de permanecer. La vida en el Dursely's no era nada de lo que sería voluntariamente volver a./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven tenía que seguir siendo así, pero parecía cada vez más sombrío. Sin la distracción del trabajo escolar y amigos, que parecía desvanecerse en un fantasma de sí mismo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ron se había quedado así, y ellos hicieron todo lo posible para mantener a Steven comprometida. Ron enseñó a los dos a jugar ajedrez mágico./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven trató de enseñarles a jugar el ukulele, enseñándoles a tocar a través de algunas notas de la canción de la escuela Hogwarts. Él trató de enseñarles canciones que conocía, pero ellos no estaban familiarizados tanto para los niños. Los Dursley no había aprobado la música americana, y Ron no sabían música muggle./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Tienen permiso para tenerlo en la sala común de Gryffindor, y Steven encontraron un par de los hijos de muggles de más edad que había permanecido detrás. Ellos apreciaban su música./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El día de Navidad, Harry se le dio una capa de invisibilidad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Fue el regalo perfecto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Me gustó mucho el libro de Beedle el Bardo," dijo Steven silencio mientras se abrían camino bajo el manto hacia el tercer piso./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ron se encogió de hombros. "Me di cuenta que no habría oído hablar de ella, ser de otro mundo y todo. Peor que un Muggle, que es."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry no hizo ningún comentario. Si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Hermione, Ron habría llegado sólo Steven dulces./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Por supuesto, todo el mundo le gusta caramelos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Y usted ... y Hermione", dijo Steven. "Yo ... no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Obtención de las fotografías fuera del teléfono celular de Steven había requerido una tarea enorme, teniendo en cuenta que la tecnología para crear un teléfono celular como Steven tenía ni siquiera existía en el mundo todavía. Al parecer, el mundo de Steven era más de veinte años en el futuro./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven había llevado a su cargador de teléfono, pero al parecer en su mundo y éste utilizado diferentes electricidad, o tal vez era una diferencia entre los Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña. Harry no estaba claro al respecto, pero los Granger había encontrado un convertidor que permite que el teléfono para recargar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Obtención de las fotografías de hablar por teléfono sin dañarlo había requerido la ayuda de ciertos especialistas muggle en el callejón Diagon./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Las imágenes eran tan bueno como lo era en el teléfono; ninguno de ellos se mueve alrededor o hablaba ni nada, pero la expresión en el rostro de Steven cuando les había conseguido había sido vale la pena cada galeón que había costado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Al menos tendría algo para recordar a su familia./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No es que muchos problemas," mintió./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Todavía..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Estamos aquí," dijo Harry. Mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo del pasillo, tiró de la capa de invisibilidad fuera de ellos. La última cosa que necesitaban era para el Cerberus para oler y luego rasgar el manto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Estás listo?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry abrió la puerta, y los gruñidos comenzó en el interior como el perro de tres cabezas gigante se puso de pie./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven no parecía preocupado en absoluto. En su lugar, simplemente empezó a tocar, cantar en voz baja./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Era una especie de nana, acerca de los perros y la lealtad y el que se establecen para descansar. Tenía el sonido de una de las canciones de Steven, los que parecían componer sin esfuerzo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Sin embargo, parecía que hacer el trabajo. El Cerberus se acostó y las tres cabezas cayó en un sueño profundo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry estaba un poco indeciso. Era posible que el perro estaba fingiendo, lo que Hagrid había dicho, y sería un salto hasta el momento en que entraron en la sala./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Se quedó dormido en la puerta de la trampa," Ron entre dientes, con una mirada temerosa en el perro./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Steven ya en la habitación era. El perro no salta hacia arriba y eso no lo atacan. Por supuesto, eso podría ser porque era Steven; que tenía una habilidad con las criaturas. No había ayudado con el troll, sino de lo que había oído de Hagrid, Steven tenía tacto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La única manera de saber si funcionaba para todos ellos era mostrar coraje. Con cautela, Harry puso un pie en la puerta./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Funcionó", dijo. "Podemos volver más tarde."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven actuó como si ni siquiera lo había oído. En su lugar, simplemente se acercó a la Cerberus, se dio la vuelta y empujó de espaldas al lado del perro./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hazte a un lado," murmuró él, así como él continuó jugando./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Por una vez, Harry se encontró a sí mismo como jawed flojo como Ron como Steven simplemente empujó el enorme perro al lado. Se agitó a pesar de su forma de tocar, pero se estableció casi inmediatamente./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Al abrir la puerta de la trampa sin Steven era más difícil, pero él y Ron finalmente consiguió./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La puerta se dejó caer en un pozo oscuro, con olores extraños que vienen de abajo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"A lo lejos se escuchó un sonido; Harry se tomó un momento para darse cuenta de que venía de fuera de la habitación y no desde el lugar misterioso debajo de la puerta trampa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Él y Ron dispuesta cuidadosamente la puerta abajo, y se retiró de la sala, juego de Steven conseguir más suave y más suave, ya que retrocedieron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Que apenas tuvieron tiempo para conseguir la puerta cerrada y la capa alrededor de las tres de ellos antes de Profesor Snape dio la vuelta de la esquina. Era evidente que estaba buscando algo; se detuvo en la puerta y parecía que pensar en remojo dentro./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hizo una mueca después de un momento y subconscientemente se frotó la pierna antes de continuar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ellos hicieron su camino hacia abajo a su sala común. Steven no les había dejado en la sala común de Hufflepuff ya que no había pensado para obtener el permiso./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Es Snape," dijo Ron. "Él es el que después de la piedra."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Vi lo amenazó Quirrell," Harry admitió: "En el bosque prohibido."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No es el Profesor Snape." Steven se mostró inflexible. Sus cualidades de Hufflepuff eran evidentes, aunque por qué iba a ser leal a alguien como Snape Harry escapó./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hermione lo vio tratando de hechizar a Harry en el partido de Quidditch."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven frunció el ceño. "Profesor Snape es el jefe de Slytherin, ¿verdad?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry asintió con la cabeza./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿No se supone que Slytherin ser astuto? Se podría pensar que sería un poco menos obvio si realmente iba después de la piedra."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry frunció el ceño. Snape ciertamente no era estúpida./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se sintió un tirón en su camisa y miró hacia abajo. Él reprimió un escalofrío./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El regalo de Steven le asustaba. Una sandía con forma de Steven estaba junto a él, con semillas negras para los ojos. Tenía golpes en su corteza, donde Steven tenía el cabello./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se despidió de él y suspiró. "Sí. Es hora de dormir."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"De acuerdo con Steven, y el ejército de estas cosas había incluso teniendo en cuenta sus madres ... o lo que fueran, problemas. Aún más preocupante, Steven dijo que si se murió lo hizo para un gran bocado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Incluso Ron se había estremecido ante eso./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Éste se suponía que velar por él cuando dormía. Era extraño y desconcertante, y Harry estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de pegar ojo con ella viendo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Él estaba equivocado./p  
/div  
/div 


	15. Espacio

Capítulo 15: Espacio

"Es la piedra filosofal", dijo Hermione triunfalmente.

La escuela había reanudado sin la oportunidad de volver y explorar la oscuridad bajo el Cerberus, pero Hermione había trabajado mucho para descubrir exactamente lo que podría estar vigilando.

Harry tuvo que admitir que era brillante como investigador. Observó, desconcertado como ella expuso su argumento. Se trataba de cromos de ranas de chocolate, libros, artículos de papel mágico y una cierta cantidad de conjeturas, pero en sus entrañas sabía que ella tenía razón.

"Por lo que crea el oro y se puede vivir para siempre?" exclamó Ron. "Todo el mundo querría eso!"

"Sólo se vive hasta que muera", dijo Steven. "Incluso si no se obtiene de edad."

Tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro, y se tomó a Harry un momento para recordar que sus madres o tías o lo que sea que se tenían miles de años vividos. Se preguntó por un momento si el propio Steven tendría ese tipo de vida.

En cierto modo, él y sus tías eran piedras filosofales propias.

"Aún así ..." dijo Ron. Dio un silbido.

"Es Snape con seguridad", dijo Harry. Todavía estaba emocionada de ganar el partido de Quidditch. "Oí él tratando de conseguir Quirrel para decirle que se vaya más allá de la Cerberus."

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Steven.

Harry contó rápidamente lo que ha visto.

"Nunca me ha gustado el profesor Quirrell," Steven dijo en voz baja.

Los otros, listos para expresar sus sentimientos acerca de Snape se detuvo en el asombro. Steven no le gustaba a nadie. Incluso había intentado compensar con Draco antes se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había sido la intimidación a Neville.

"¿Por qué?" Ron preguntó, asombrado.

"A él le gustaba que la gente piense que es inofensivo", dijo Steven. "Pero ¿Usted ha notado que su tartamudeo desaparece alguna vez?"

Lo miraron sin comprender.

"Es casi como si fuera dos personas diferentes ... todo el mundo el maestro ve y alguien más." dijo Steven. Más en voz baja, dijo, "Él me mira mucho cuando piensa que nadie está mirando."

Harry lo miró por un momento, luego admitió, "Tengo dolores de cabeza mucho en su clase. Siempre pensé que era del incienso."

"Usted está loco mucho," dijo Ron. "Quirrell no podía herir a una mosca."

"Tal vez ellos están trabajando juntos," dijo Hermione. Ella se inclinó hacia delante. "He leído que a veces los seguidores del Señor Oscuro trabajaron uno contra el otro, tratando de ganar su favor."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Simplemente sonaba como Snape estaba tratando de intimidar a Quirrell."

Ron negó con la cabeza. "Pues bien, a la derecha de Steven sobre Snape una cosa. Snape no importa con quién está hablando."

"Sin embargo, tal vez lo mejor será mantener un ojo en los dos," dijo Hermione.

En esto, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque Ron seguía insistiendo en que Quirrell era inocente. Steven no dijo nada acerca de Snape, aunque estaba tranquilo.

Por supuesto que era Snape; Harry lo había escuchado con sus propios oídos. Se les acaba la corriente a Steven.

No era como Quirrell era otra cosa que un incompetente inofensivo.

* * *

Habían pasado semanas sin cambios, excepto las de más y más tarea y la preparación para las pruebas. Snape continuó siendo la misma de mal humor, y la piedra quedó firmemente en el que estaba.

Quirrell, aunque ... Harry nunca habría dado cuenta de que si hubiera permanecido enfocada exclusivamente en Snape, pero había algo desconcertante sobre el hombre. Observó a Harry cuando pensaba que Harry no estaba mirando.

No habían tenido tiempo de ir a buscar a la trampilla bajo el Cerberus, pero Hermione habían sugerido que tratan de obtener más información de Hagrid.

Steven se había opuesto, al principio, no queriendo aprovechar el hombre, pero que finalmente había llegado alrededor.

Al parecer, los problemas habían sido creados por todos los profesores, incluyendo Snape. Hagrid afirmó que cada uno sólo sabían de su propio desafío.

Harry no estaba seguro de que él cree, aunque Hagrid fue aún más honesto que Steven.

Steven nunca parecía mentir, pero también era muy bueno guardando secretos. Harry había tenido que trabajar para mantener a Ron de hablar sobre el Cerberus, su capa de invisibilidad, incluso sus planes de Quidditch donde otros podían oírlos.

Sin embargo, Steven nunca mencionó secretos de nadie. Ellos todavía no saben cómo entrar en la sala común de Hufflepuff, a pesar de que los Gryffindor se había convertido poco a poco acostumbrado a ver a Steven en su propia habitación.

Harry ni siquiera había oído rumores de que había sido visto en el área común de Ravenclaw, aunque nunca había mencionado que el resto de ellos en absoluto. Steven mantuvo sus secretos estrecha.

La única sala común que no había conseguido entrar era la de los Slytherins, y no fue por falta de intentos.

Normalmente los Slytherin hubiera forzado un primer año de Hufflepuff, pero todo el mundo sabía lo que había hecho con el trol. Ellos tuvieron cuidado de no decir nada malo de él a su cara. Incluso cuando él no estaba cerca eran cuidadosos en lo que decían.

Sabían que Ron Weasley, al menos, estaría feliz de pasar a lo largo todo lo que hablaron a Steven, y el resto de los Gryffindor eran los mismos. Los Hufflepuff estaban todos leales a Steven, especialmente después de haber salvado sus hermanos y hermanas más pequeños.

Por lo tanto, los Slytherin eran cuidadosamente neutra a su alrededor.

No obstante, dada la oportunidad de meterlo en problemas, Harry tenía pocas dudas de que cualquiera de los Slytherin sería más que feliz de informar a un maestro.

Si lograron atraparlo con un dragón altamente ilegal en el terreno escolar ... que serían lo suficientemente feliz para coger Steven, pero la captura de Harry, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley todo de una sola vez sería un golpe de estado.

Por enésima vez, Harry se preguntó lo que estaban haciendo. Tenía que haber una mejor manera de conseguir el dragón fuera de la cabaña de Hagrid que a escondidas hacia fuera.

Harry se quedó mirando la caja de duda. La capa de invisibilidad fue suficiente para cubrir toda la caja y el resto de ellos por debajo de grande, a pesar de que no le había parecido casi tan grande antes.

Debajo de la capa, Steven recogió la caja y la puso sobre su hombro. Los sonidos Extracción desde dentro de la caja recuerda a Harry de lo peligroso que había sido el dragón. Hagrid había sido loco tratando de mantenerlo en su cabaña.

Ron casi se había metido su mano mordido el día anterior, después de haber sido salvado solamente por la rapidez de reflejos de Steven.

De acuerdo con Hermione, este tipo de dragón era venenosa, aunque Hagrid parecía saberlo bastante bien.

Steven había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para no ser mordido, y el dragón había parecido a como Steven mejor de lo que tenía Hagrid, que se había ignorado en su mayoría cuando no estaba arremetiendo contra él.

Esto podría deberse a que Steven había estado alimentando patatas fritas que de alguna manera había hablado a los elfos domésticos en el abastecimiento.

Tenía un talento con los animales, eso era cierta.

Subieron los tramos de escaleras. Steven estaba sudando en el momento en que estaban a media altura, y Harry sospechó que era menos el peso del cajón del dragón de lo que era la escalera que estaba teniendo que subir.

"Sólo un poco más," oyó Steven soplo al dragón. "Y entonces se le va en un buen viaje a un lugar donde puede ser libre."

Hubo un sonido de movimiento de adelante y se encogió contra la pared.

"Ellos van a estar aquí con un dragón!" Draco protestó.

La profesora McGonagall le tenía por el oído. "Detención! Tratando de excusar su propio mal comportamiento diciendo mentiras absurdas sobre otros! Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin señor Malfoy!"

Se sonrieron el uno al otro mientras las voces se retiraron, con la única abstención de Steven. Él sólo parecía cansado.

El resto parecía hacerle bien, sin embargo, y caminaba con dificultad por el resto de la escalera sin queja.

Arrojando la capa de invisibilidad, te ponen en la parte superior de la torre de la astronomía y la quedaron mirando las estrellas.

"" He estado allí, ya sabes, "dijo Steven voz baja, mirando hacia el cielo.

"¿Dónde?", Preguntó Ron. "¿Rumania?"

El dragón se dirigía a la reserva natural de Rumanía.

"No, el espacio", dijo Steven. "Fui allí dos veces."

"¿Cómo fue?" preguntó Hermione.

"Miedo", admitió Steven. "La primera vez que estábamos en un cohete de fabricación casera que se fue desmoronando. La segunda vez que había sido capturado por los enemigos de mi madre."

"¿Qué es un cohete?" Ron preguntó Harry en voz baja.

"Es como esas cosas que sus hermanos hacen que vuelan alrededor", explicó Harry en voz baja. "Y explotar."

"Yo no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en ello cuando lo vi", dijo Steven, "pero es hermoso."

Se quedó en silencio durante casi un minuto. "Simplemente no entiendo cómo la gente puede ver algo así y quieren destruirlo."

Hermione dijo, "Creo que si lo ves todo el tiempo, deja de ser especial."

"No debería," dijo Steven. Él frunció el ceño, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Afortunadamente, Harry pudo ver cuatro cifras sobre escobas en la distancia. Él se puso de pie, con ganas de distraer a Steven de su estado de ánimo, e incluso más ganas de descargar el dragón.

La transferencia fue profesionalmente. El hermano de Ron y sus amigos eran claramente profesionales que sabían lo que estaban a punto, ya que la caja atado a un arnés que se apoya en sus cuatro escobas.

Los cuatro de ellos eran de muy buen humor mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras.

Fue sólo cuando doblaron la última curva que Harry recordó que había dejado el manto en la parte superior de la torre.

Filch les sonrió maliciosamente.

Ellos estaban en problemas.


	16. Unicornio

div id="content" style="max-height: 999999px; margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongCapítulo 16: Unicornio/strong/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 1.1em;"  
div id="storycontent" class="storycontent nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"En lo que a los desastres, este fue el peor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Sentado en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, todo lo que Harry podía pensar en la cantidad de problemas que se encontraban. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido como para dejar la capa de invisibilidad? ¿Por qué no cualquiera de ellos, especialmente Hermione, que siempre parecía recordar todo lo recordado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Tenía que haber algún tipo de historia, algún tipo de excusa que sacarlos de esto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione estaba pálido y tembloroso. Harry sospecha que ella nunca había estado en ningún tipo de problemas en su vida. Parecía como si ella iba a vomitar en planta de la casa del profesor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ron parecía enfermo también. Su cara nunca había sido capaz de ocultar cualquiera de sus emociones, y la preocupación era palpable./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven, por otra parte, no parecía estar preocupado en absoluto. Simplemente se sentó, mirando a los libros en los estantes del profesor con interés./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Un destello de ira golpeó a Harry. ¿No se daba a entender lo importante que era?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hogwarts era todo para Harry. Hogwarts significaban la vida lejos de los Dursley ... lejos del armario debajo de las escaleras. Que significaba la libertad, y un lugar donde se le permitió a Harry para tener amigos, en la que no era un fenómeno./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Era más importante para Harry que a los otros. Hermione haría brillantemente sin importar dónde se fue. Ron ... Ron podría aprender magia, incluso si tenía que ser educado en casa. Steven .../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven realidad ni siquiera se consideraba que ser un mago. En su mente, Hogwarts era sólo algo para esperar el momento oportuno, mientras esperaba a que su familia volver a despertar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ser expulsado probablemente no le importaba en absoluto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Inclinado sobre, Steven puso una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione. Su murmuró algo en voz baja./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry sintió vergüenza. No era justo para que él tome su enojo por sí mismo fuera de Steven. Steven era lo que siempre había sido. Era propio miedo de Harry hablando./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Harry tomó una respiración profunda./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Me esperaba algo mejor", dijo la profesora McGonagall. "De todos ustedes."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se quedó mirando a Hermione y Steven por un largo momento antes de continuar. "Es la una de la mañana. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la torre de astronomía?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione, normalmente el primero en tener una respuesta para cualquier pregunta no hablaba. Se quedó mirando sus zapatos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ninguno de el resto de ellos habló tampoco./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Yo podría haber esperado de usted, señor Potter y el señor Weasley. Su pelea con el señor Malfoy no ha pasado desapercibido. Pero, señorita Granger ... yo habría pensado que usted habría tenido más sentido que esta "./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Y usted, Mr. Universe ... yo no habría pensado que le ha estado involucrado en un intento deliberado de dañar a otro estudiante."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven levantó la vista, y todos ellos se miraron, confundidos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Crees que no sé ... Estás harto señor Malfoy una historia ridícula sobre un dragón, esperando que se llamó después de la hora. Ya le he cogido."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se quedó mirando el cuatro de ellos. "Estoy decepcionado de todos ustedes. Es cincuenta puntos de cada uno de ustedes de sus respectivas casas."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry la miró con horror./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No puedo ...", dijo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Creo que usted encontrará que puedo ... y será detenciones para todos ustedes también." El profesor los miró con gravedad. "Nunca he estado tan avergonzado para Gryffindor."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Miró a Steven. "Estoy seguro de que la profesora Sprout se sentirá lo mismo de Hufflepuff."/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La pérdida de los puntos había sido una pesadilla para todos ellos, en especial Harry. Pasó de ser el miembro más popular de su casa, al menos. Ciento cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor muertos los ponen en último lugar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El Hufflepuff no se apartó de Steven la forma propia casa de Harry lo hizo. Si fue la legendaria lealtad Hufflepuff, el hecho de que él había salvado las vidas de cada uno de su promoción, o el hecho de que los Hufflepuff nunca habían estado en la pelea por la copa de la casa de todos modos, nadie parecía rehuir Steven la forma en que Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron rechazados./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El Ravenclaw incluso le parecían mejor. Posiblemente porque la suya era la única casa de no perder puntos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"A pesar de su popularidad, Steven continuó estudiando con Hermione. Hermione, a su vez, había comenzado a estudiar con todos ellos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Era bueno para la autoestima de Ron para tener un luchador contra casi tanto como lo hizo en encantos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven fue capaz de ayudarles a su vez en pociones y la herbolaria y la astronomía./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione mayoría tuvo que ayudar a Steven con la escritura, aunque fue mejorando poco a poco, y encantos. Tenía que ayudar al resto de ellos con todo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Las semanas pasaron, y como exámenes se acercaban, que finalmente consiguieron su nota de la profesora McGonagall./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Era el momento de su detención./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Lo que vamos a hacer es peligroso", dijo Hagrid. "Una no quiero a nadie tome riesgos."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry miró a los demás; todos ellos, con la excepción de Steven eran pálido. todo lo que habían experimentado lo que Hagrid creía que era apropiado para el aula. Algo que él pensaba que era peligroso? Estarían suerte de salir con sus vidas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven simplemente parecía atento./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Por supuesto, él no estaba realmente en el mismo tipo de peligro al resto de ellos estaban. Había golpeado un trol sin ayuda, y si pudiera hacer eso, entonces no tendría mucho de qué preocuparse./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hagrid les llevó hasta el borde del bosque, levantando la linterna./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se agachó y señaló. "Este material es plateada sangre de unicornio. En algún lugar de la selva es un unicornio que 's sangrando y herido. Tenemos que encontrarlo."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Miró a Steven. "He oído que tienes algún tipo de magia curativa."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Curación saliva", dijo Steven. "No siempre funciona."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Parecía más sombrío que Harry le había visto nunca, excepto en la noche del duende había atacado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Mejor espero que así sea," dijo Hagrid. "O podríamos tener que poner la pobre de su miseria."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Cómo el unicornio consigue daño?" Hermione preguntó en voz baja./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Algo en el bosque les ha estado cazando. Esta es la segunda unicornio apenas esta semana. El ultimo que encontré estaba muerto."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Y si lo que caza los unicornios nos encuentra?" preguntó Draco./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Mientras esten conmigo o colmillo en el bosque nada puede lastimarlos." Hagrid vaciló. "He oído Steven aquí puede manejarse bastante bien también."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Puedo hacer una burbuja que es bastante difícil de conseguir a través," dijo Steven. Dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Casi parecía como una flor rosa, pero un momento después había una burbuja que rodea Steven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hagrid llamó a que con un puño y parecía impresionado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven hizo un gesto y desapareció la burbuja./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Vamos a dividir en dos grupos," comenzó a Hagrid./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, dijo Draco, "Estoy en el grupo con Steven."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry frunció el ceño. Draco sólo estaba siendo un cobarde, y que probablemente tomaría ventaja de Steven. "Estoy en demasiado."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Supongo que eso deja a Hermione y Ron conmigo," dijo Hagrid. "Usted puede tomar colmillo con usted. Es un cobarde, pero tiene una buena nariz."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Vaciló./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Si halláis el unicornio, curenlo, estar seguro y no hay nada de su sangre en la boca . Se maldijo."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"En la clase, Harry había oído que Steven siempre parecía aburrido, como si él preferiría estar en otro lugar. Eso no era cierto de la herbolaria o cualquiera de las clases de Steven le gustaban, pero los otros que era verdad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Incluso en Hogwarts siempre parecía como si una parte de él no estaba allí. Pero aquí él parecía totalmente centrado. Él estaba en su elemento./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"De las historias que les habia dicha a ellos y Hermione , esto era esencialmente para lo que había entrenado con sus tías. Habían miembros de su propia especie que se había convertido monstruos cazados./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Si halláis al unicornio enviar chispas verdes. Si vosotros ponerse en peligro, enviar chispas rojas. Vamos a la práctica."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ellos practicaron diligentemente, y luego Hagrid se fue con Hermione y Ron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"De repente, los árboles parecían cernirse sobre ellos. Miró a Draco, y sin una palabra de lo que dio un paso más cerca./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven levantó la vista, pero luego parecía totalmente enfocada en el rastro de sangre plateada frente a ellos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Él se movió rápidamente, tanto es así que Harry y Draco tuvieron que correr para ponerse al día. La última cosa que Harry quería hacer era perderse en el bosque solo. Incluso estar con Draco no era mucho mejor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se trasladaron a las partes más oscuras de la selva./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Era totalmente silencioso. Una vez, Harry había oído que los sonidos de la selva sólo se detuvieron cuando había algo tan peligroso que asustó a todos los animales./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Cuando entraron en el claro, vieron al unicornio. Era hermosa, y estaba muriendo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Una figura oscura se cernió sobre ella; que sostenía la cabeza del unicornio abajo y se bebía su sangre./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry no podía moverse. Estaba congelado en el miedo. Podía sentir a Draco temblando a su lado. La figura los miro, y sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza. Era cegador./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"A pesar de que no podía ver la cara de la figura, podía ver la sangre plateada brillante del unicornio en su boca./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"A través de su dolor que podía ver una luz cegadora repentina de su lado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Un escudo de color rosa apareció en el brazo de Steven, y Steven se precipitó hacia adelante, sin reparos hacia el peligro./p  
/div  
/div 


	17. Lucha

div id="content" style="max-height: 999999px; margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Capítulo 17: Lucha/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 1.1em;"  
div id="storycontent" class="storycontent nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-size: 1.1em;"La sangre P/spanspan style="font-size: 12.8px;"l/spanspan style="font-size: 1.1em;"ateada goteando de su boca, la figura encapuchada se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de Steven carga hacia ella. Se dio un paso atrás, una varita en su mano./span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry todavía estaba congelado, paralizado por el dolor en la cabeza y el miedo, pero Steven se movía con rapidez; mucho más rápidamente de lo que debería haber sido capaz de mover dado su peso./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Avada ..." la voz comenzó en un tono gutural./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven arrojó su escudo, golpeando la figura hacia atrás. El escudo desapareció./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La varita estaba todavía en su mano, y se la apuntó directamente a Steven. "Avada Kedavra!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"luz verde disparó desde la varita, pero Steven hizo a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar la viga. No se detuvo, avanzando inexorablemente./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Dada su fuerza, lo más probable era que la lucha sería el momento en que puso sus manos en el asistente con capucha. Al parecer, el asistente también lo sabía, porque un momento antes de que Steven le habría alcanzado, hubo un destello de ... algo, y la figura desapareció./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, cauteloso. Por un momento Harry se preguntó lo que estaba buscando antes de recordar su propia capa de invisibilidad. Volviendo invisible sería la oportunidad perfecta para que el asistente para disparar Steven en la parte posterior./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El dolor en la cabeza de Harry se había ido, sin embargo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Creo que se ha ido", dijo Harry, finalmente capaz de hablar de nuevo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven miró a su alrededor un momento más, y luego sus ojos se posaron en el unicornio. Su rostro se contrajo y corrió a la unicornio, cayendo de rodillas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Por favor, trabaja, trabaja, trabaja ..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven continuó murmurando así como él escupió varias veces en las heridas del unicornio. Tuvo cuidado de no conseguirlo de sangre en sus manos, a pesar de sus vaqueros eran cada vez remojadas en ella./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry finalmente encontró a sí mismo capaz de mover y se trasladó rápidamente a colocarse detrás de Steven. Se puso la mano en el hombro. Si no funcionaba, sabía lo mal sería su amigo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Oyó el sonido de los cascos de detrás de él./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mirando hacia arriba, vio a una criatura con el cuerpo de una mano sobre el cuerpo de un caballo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Su objetivo era un arco en los dos de ellos. "¿Qué está haciendo?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Por un momento, Harry estaba confundido. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que probablemente se veía una falta de respeto, escupiendo en el cuerpo de un unicornio muerto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Está tratando de ayudar", dijo Harry, dando un paso atrás y volviéndose hacia la criatura más grande./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El centauro se le quedó mirando y lentamente bajó el arco./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"No fue hasta que sintió el aliento en su hombro que Harry se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Estaba justo detrás de él, tan blanca que se hizo la luna parece claro y oscuro. Es cascos eran de oro y es aliento era sorprendentemente dulce./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El cuerno parecía sorprendentemente agudo, por lo que Harry dio un paso cauteloso hacia atrás./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven aún estaba de rodillas, con la mano en su flanco. Resultó que es la cabeza para mirarlo, y había algo en su expresión ... que siempre había oído que eran bestias mudas, pero ahora casi parecía como si no hubiera estrellas en sus ojos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Va a estar bien, chica," dijo Steven, su voz calmante. Se puso de pie lentamente, con la mano sin dejar de lado del unicornio. Acarició suavemente./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hay que tener más cuidado. El bosque es peligroso"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La criatura no habló, aunque Harry no se habría sorprendido si lo hizo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Harry, Steven ... son ustedes, muchachos, ¿estan bien?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La voz de Hagrid pareció romper el hechizo y el unicornio atornillado de distancia. Fue tan rápido que después de un momento casi parecía como si fuera un sueño. Un flash y ya no estaba./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Eso estaba bien hecho, joven," dijo el centauro./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Era un unicornio? Preguntó Hermione, con la cara enrojecida. Se quedó en la oscuridad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry asintió en silencio./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Dónde está Draco y Fang?" preguntó Hagrid./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver que se fueran. Al parecer habían dejado después de la figura encapuchada se había presentado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Creo que se quedaron fuera mientras yo estaba luchando contra el asesino de unicornio," dijo Steven. Se quedó en la distancia, donde el unicornio había corrido. Él parecía estar un poco más derecho que él había tenido en mucho tiempo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Otros dos centauros se unieron a la primera, en voz baja. Se miraron Steven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""El primero de los cuatro nuevos cometas", dijo la primera a la tercera. "¿O es cinco? Es difícil de decir."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Los niños, esto es Bane, Ronan y Florencia."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hola," dijo Harry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Uno de los centauros lo miraron y olfateó. "Su historia ha sido escrita en el cielo desde el principio."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Los cometas cambiar el curso de los planetas?" la tercera centauro preguntó./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Es más probable que los planetas se alteran los cometas", el segundo dijo, sin dejar de mirar Steven, "pero es un mundo nuevo."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven miraba a Harry, que se encogió de hombros. Una mirada a Hagrid demostró que no sabía más de lo que lo hicieron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Recogeremos a Draco y Fang," dijo Hagrid. "Y entonces es hora de volver al castillo para limpiarte."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Huelo el ajo", dijo Steven silencio./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Habían tardado casi una hora para encontrar a Draco blanco y temblor, de un árbol. De alguna manera colmillo había logrado encontrar una rama con él, aunque Harry no podía entender cómo podía haber llegado hasta allí posiblemente./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Esa luz verde?" Steven preguntó en voz baja./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Esa fue la maldición asesina," dijo Harry. "Al igual que lo que mató a mis padres."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hagrid les había dicho acerca de la maldición sobre aquellos que bebían sangre de unicornio; condenado a una vida media. El único que Harry podría concebir que podrían estar dispuestos a correr el riesgo de que sería alguien que tenía incluso menos de una vida./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Creo que fue Voldemort," dijo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven negó con la cabeza. "Olí ajo. Estoy bastante seguro de que era Quirrel ... o tal vez un asistente de Italia. Si vemos a alguien que realmente le gusta la pizza lo sabremos."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Así que Ron está en la lista de sospechosos?" preguntó Harry. A decir verdad no estaba seguro de Ron siquiera sabía lo que era la pizza; su conocimiento de la vida muggle era casi inexistente. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de si Ron descubrió la pizza que le gustaría que./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El mismo Harry había solamente nunca había comido la mitad de pizza fría que había robado de la basura. Sólo podía imaginar lo que sería sabor caliente./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Si se trata de Quirrel, entonces Snape sabe sobre él," dijo Harry. "Yo oí lo advirtiéndole fuera."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Cree que el director sabe?" preguntó Hermione. Había estado caminando en silencio detrás de ellos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¡De ninguna manera!" dijo Ron. Había estado burlando de Draco por ser un cobarde. "El idiota grasiento nunca le diría a Dumbledore."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No sé," dijo Harry. "Pero estoy bastante seguro de que no es Snape. Puedo verlo usando la sangre de algún tipo de ingrediente poción, pero de ninguna manera habría que acaba de beber como un vampiro."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Se ve como un vampiro," dijo Ron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Las gemas podrían parecerse a nadie que querían", dijo Steven. "Sólo porque te ves como algo no significa que eso es lo que eres."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Snape no es estúpida," dijo Harry, calentando a la idea. "Si necesitaba la sangre, que acababa de usarlo para hacer una poción que funcionaría incluso mejor que la sangre, sin la maldición."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hagrid estaba delante de ellos, hablando en voz con calefacción, Draco, que protestaba en voz alta./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No puedo esperar hasta mañana," dijo Ron. "Voy a dejar toda la escuela sabe lo mucho que de un idiota cobarde es Draco."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Usted no estaba allí," Harry dijo bruscamente./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Recordaba haber congelado en su lugar, al ser incapaz de moverse. Por más que trató de decirse a sí mismo que había sido el dolor, sabía que había sido simplemente el miedo. Tendría que hacerlo mejor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Incluso huir habría sido mejor que la congelación, por lo que a él respecta. Si hubiera estado solo, no tenía ninguna duda de que Voldemort, o Quirrel o el mal asistente italiana ... quienquiera que fuese lo hubieran matado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Algunos salvador del mundo mágico no estaba resultando ser./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven miró, preocupado. Empezó a caminar más lento por lo que Ron y Hermione los pasaron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No es fácil la primera vez", dijo. "Se pone mejor."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Me quedé congelada," dijo Harry, su voz baja./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""La gente hace eso," dijo Steven. "Su cerebro sólo un poco se apodera y no sabe qué hacer. Es por eso que los soldados se entrenan tanto ... así que cuando el cerebro se bloquea puedan seguir haciendo lo que tienen que hacerlo."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Se congela la primera vez?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No es la primera vez", dijo Steven. "Sólo la pata hasta que uno magníficamente. Hubo otra vez, sin embargo ... Había una trampa mortal y granate tenido que llevar a cabo yo me quedé helado tan malo."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Usted ha hecho que parezca fácil," dijo Harry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Mantenga su mente en lo que estamos tratando de lograr", dijo Steven. "La preocupación por el resto de ella más tarde."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry asintió lentamente. Que iba a hacer mejor la próxima vez./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Puede que no se siente como el salvador del mundo mágico, pero lo menos que podía hacer era ser capaz de pensar en sus pies./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Si Voldemort estaba realmente tratando de volver, que era la única manera de que iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir./p  
/div  
/div 


	18. Desafíos

div id="content" style="max-height: 999999px; margin: 0.2em 0.5em 0.8em; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Capítulo 18: Desafíos/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 1.1em;"  
div id="storycontent" class="storycontent nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; padding: 5px 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Observando con cuidado, el cuarteto se dio cuenta de que Quirrell estaba moviendo con cuidado el día siguiente. Una expresión de dolor apareció en su cara de vez en cuando, por lo general cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba mirando. Estaba a favor de su lado izquierdo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry recordó que Steven había alcanzado la cifra en el bosque en su lado izquierdo con su escudo. Cada vez más se mostró convencido de que era Quirrell y no Snape, quien era el que había desaparecido después de que los unicornios./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"No estaba seguro de qué hacer al respecto. Ellos no tienen ninguna prueba real. Un aroma en el bosque, el ocasional expresión facial extraña ... no fue suficiente para traer a los maestros. En su experiencia de los adultos no escuchan a los niños contra otros adultos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"En su antigua vida que una vez había dicho a un profesor lo que los Dursley estaban haciendo con él. Los Dursley habían pasado años pintándolo como un mentiroso a todos en la comunidad. En lugar de investigar más a fondo, la mujer simplemente había informado a sus tíos que Harry estaba actuando de nuevo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Había aprendido una lección sobre confiar en los adultos. Algo parecido había sucedido una y otra vez, todos los cuales le habían convencido de que el único que podía confiar era él mismo. Fue probablemente la razón por el Sombrero Seleccionador casi lo había seleccionado en Slytherin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Afortunadamente, Steven parecía ser aún más acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por sí mismo que Harry era. Ron estaba dispuesto a seguir el ejemplo de Harry, y Hermione sólo tuvo que ser convencido./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ella quería ir a McGonegall, pero Harry finalmente la convenció de que no tenían ninguna prueba real. Incluso si Quirrell todavía estaba lesionado, podría afirmar que era por alguna otra causa. sanación asistente y pociones eran bastante potente en todo caso, y que puede ser completamente curadas por el momento en que llegaron cualquiera de los profesores para escuchar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Además, Snape ya parecía ser sospechoso de Quirrell, dada la forma en que lo había advertido fuera. Si él era leal a Dumbledore, entonces seguramente habría informado al director. Si no lo era, entonces sería arriesgado ir a él./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Lo mejor era observar y esperar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Al principio parecía que nada iba a pasar. Exámenes venían, y en la prensa de estudiar para ellos, Harry no tenía mucho tiempo para preocuparse por Nicolas Flamel, piedras mágicas o Quirrell./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Una vez que los exámenes habían terminado, sin embargo, eran libres para una semana gloriosa hasta que los resultados salieron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven estaba preocupado, por supuesto. Nunca se había hecho tenía exámenes de fin de año, o ningún examen en absoluto antes de este año que no implicara monstruos reales./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry sospecha que lo haría bien. Había estado bajo la tutela de Hermione para casi todo el año, y se había asegurado de que ninguno de ellos había sido preparado, no importa lo mucho que habían querido esquivar fuera del estudio./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Aún así, no se iban de la cuestión totalmente al azar. Steven había creado más de la sandía Stevens, muy parecida a la que todavía estaba en la habitación de Harry. Ron había decorado que uno con un gran sombrero y una bufanda. Se había lanzado la primera tres abajo, sin moverse, mientras que nadie estaba mirando. El cuarto set que parecía que le gustaba sin embargo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se hizo ver como una especie de extraño, mosquetero sandía, pero parecía satisfecho./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven había escondido la sandía Steven en varios lugares en el castillo. Al parecer, habían sido lo suficientemente bueno en ocultar que incluso Filch y su gato señora Norris no los había encontrado incluso después de tres semanas. Fue un poco espeluznante./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ellos regresaban de la cena, cuando Harry sintió un tirón en su túnica./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió al ver que era uno de la sandía Stevens. La criatura lo miró e hizo un gesto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Cuál es?" preguntó./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione hizo un gesto hacia su hombro, donde había firmado un número uno./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Él va a la piedra ahora," Harry entre dientes. Esta fue la sandía Steven configurado para proteger la entrada a la habitación de mullido en el tercer piso. Había estado escondido en las vigas del techo; cómo había llegado hasta Harry ni siquiera podía imaginar. Tuvieron que le levitar hasta allí con cierta dificultad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Tenemos que decirle al director," dijo Hermione con firmeza./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"De mala gana, Harry asintió. Quirrell era un mago adulto completo; nada de lo que podría llegar a como primeros años era probable que sea capaz de detenerlo. Steven podría ser capaz de hacerlo, pero no estaban seguros de dónde estaba./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Un momento después de que había tenido la idea, Steven llegó a la vuelta, después de una segunda sandía Steven. La primera presumiblemente habían seguido al segundo para ayudar a encontrar a su amo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Está sucediendo esta noche," dijo Hermione sin aliento./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Alguien ha estado en la oficina de Dumbledore?" preguntó Harry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se miraron el uno al otro sin poder hacer nada. Por algún milagro, todos ellos habían logrado evitar cualquier infracción que los llevaría a la atención del director. Ninguno de ellos incluso sabía donde estaba./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Podríamos hacer una pintura," dijo Steven lentamente. "O tal vez uno de los fantasmas."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Se necesitaron tres cuadros antes de encontrar uno dispuesto a darles instrucciones./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"La señora mayor en el marco de imagen bajó la mirada hacia ellos. "Usted necesitará una contraseña para entrar en su oficina, pero no va a hacer ningún bien. Él está lejos de la noche."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Lejos?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Él tiene una reunión en el ministerio de la magia. Yo le oí decir Minerva justo donde usted está de pie."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Todo depende de nosotros", dijo Harry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Se podría decir que el Profesor Snape," dijo Harry. "Usted dijo que trató de advertir el profesor Quirrell fuera."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry negó con la cabeza. "Podía ser tan malo como Quirrell. Tal vez los dos quieren la piedra. Además ... no es como él escucharía a cualquier cosa que tengo que decir."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No creo que usted le da suficiente crédito", dijo Steven silencio./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Usted no tiene que tener pociones con él con Harry y Neville en la misma clase," dijo Ron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Muy bien," dijo Steven. "Vamonos."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Mientras corrían por el pasillo, Harry notó formas que saltan de las vigas a medida que pasaban. ¿Cuántos soldados sandía Steven había hecho, de todos modos? ¿Qué había estado preparando para?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"que había estado preocupado de que sería mullido soltarse? Eso fue ... en realidad sensible./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry no tenía idea de lo poderoso que cualquiera de estos soldados, posiblemente, podría ser; parecía que sería fácil de aplastar la cara de sandía en. Steven mostró confiado en ellos, sin embargo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Parecía que nada de tiempo transcurrido antes de que alcanzaran el tercer corredor de inundación. La puerta se abrió fácilmente, y el Cerberus saltó a sus pies. Un arpa estaba recostada sobre su lado en el suelo al lado de él./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Si estás mal y estás en el lugar, usted puede contar con los cuatro que le llevará hacia abajo", Steven cantaba en voz baja. El Cerberus quedó mirando por un momento, entonces es tres pares de ojos comenzaron a cerrarse./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Continuó a cantar, incluso cuando Ron y Harry levantó lentamente la puerta de la trampa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven hizo un gesto y la sandía Stevens saltó antes que el resto de ellos lo hizo. Harry contó; había doce de ellos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Por último dio un salto, seguido de Hermione, Ron y con Steven viene pasado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Aterrizaron en espera de las manos; la sandía Stevens estaban envueltos en algún tipo de una planta, pero Harry se encontró atrapado por el primer Steven. Éste lo entregó a la segunda, que le entregó a la tercera. Se encontró que se entregaron a partir de Steven Steven hasta que estuvo fuera de la zona de las plantas./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Es plantas Lazo del Diablo," dijo Hermione, ya que el último soldado le entregó la derecha después de que Harry./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ron siguió, a continuación, Steven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Diablo aborrece la luz de trampa," Hermione dijo con incertidumbre. "Pero me gustaría hacer daño a la sandía Stevens."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Los soldados sandía estaban completamente atrapados ahora./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Ellos sólo estaban esperando para nosotros", dijo Steven con confianza. "Vamos chicos, vamos a conseguir un movimiento en"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Como uno, la sandía Stevens avanzó. Hubo un sonido chillando como raíces rotas y arrancaron. Las sandías movido como si la trampa del diablo ni siquiera estaba allí. Un momento después estaban de pie delante de Steven, mirando impasible./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry sintió un escalofrío. Steven había admitido una vez que estos soldados no eran del todo bajo su control. Si lo hubieran hecho esto mucho de una parte de la fuerza de Steven, en estos números, podrían ser muy peligroso./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Tenemos que empezar a moverse," dijo Hermione. "Por lo que sabemos que tiene la piedra por ahora."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Todos asintieron y volvieron para seguir adelante./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El siguiente reto involucrado teclas de volar; los soldados podían hacer nada más que permanecer en silencio mientras Harry voló alrededor de la habitación en una escoba que ase para el una de las claves de los cientos que abrirían la cerradura./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Un tablero de ajedrez fue la habitación de al lado./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Tenemos que jugar para pasar," dijo Ron, pero aún él hablando, la sandía Stevens se mueve hacia adelante, rompiendo todo a la vista./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ron parecía un poco decepcionado mientras caminaban a través de la masa de piezas destruidas, que estaban empezando a reformar detrás de ellos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"El trol en la habitación contigua ya había sido golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente, aunque las sandías todos se trasladaron a protegerlo mientras pasaban por la sala./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Por último estaba la habitación con las pociones y la cortina de fuego./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No sólo lo suficiente para uno de nosotros para pasar a través de la cortina," dijo Hermione./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry frunció el ceño. Sería suicida para hacer frente a un asistente adulto por el mismo. Incluso Steven probablemente no le iría bien si tuviera que hacerlo solo./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Sin embargo, él no veía cómo iban a conseguir a través de la pared de fuego a menos que .../p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""¿Se puede hacer una burbuja?" preguntó Steven./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Steven se le quedó mirando por un momento, luego frunció el ceño. "Puedo hacer una lo suficientemente grande para los dos de nosotros. Cualquier grande y sería demasiado grande para pasar por la puerta ... y yo sólo puedo hacer círculos."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"" Steven yo deberíamos ir,"dijo Harry finalmente. Se volvió hacia Hermione y Ron. "Necesito que vuelva atrás y utilice las escobas para salir Ellos le permiten obtener por mullido y el resto de ella Enviar una lechuza a Dumbledore;... Vamos a necesitarlo"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Hermione vaciló, y luego asintió./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Dos de los chicos que van con Hermione y Ron," dijo Steven a la sandía Stevens. "El resto de ustedes hacen guardia aquí. Está bien dejar que cualquiera de los profesores a través excepto por el profesor Quirrell."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Ninguno de ellos tenía que decir que si el profesor Quirrell llegó, lo más probable era que algo terrible hubiera sido de ellos./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Harry tomó una respiración profunda. Era el momento de enfrentarse a Quirrell./p  
/div  
/div 


	19. Muerte

**Capítulo 19: Muerte**

En el fondo, Harry se había aferrado a una ligera sospecha de que podría ser Snape en lugar de Quirrell. Después de todo, Snape era el principal sospechoso, y que nunca había entendido realmente la fe de Steven en Snape. Quirrell había parecido tan ... inofensivo.

Quirrell se quedó esperando por ellos, de pie ante el espejo de Erised.

Él sonrió, mirando curiosamente de color rosa a través de burbujas de Steven. "Debería haber sabido que lo traerías."

Él había dejado caer toda pretensión de tener un tartamudeo, y ahora la forma en que se movía era más depredadora, al igual que lo que habían visto en el bosque. Todos los vestigios del profesor inofensivos habían caído, dejando a su verdadero yo detrás.

"Me habría pensado que habría tomado más tiempo."

"No estamos que le permite obtener la Piedra," dijo Harry.

"Vas a tener que soltar la burbuja de detenerme," dijo Quirrell. "Y cuando lo haga, te voy a parar".

Harry miró a Steven, que le devolvió la mirada, incómodo. Mientras que Steven había hecho bien contra Quirrell la primera vez que se conocieron, le había sorprendido. El viejo mago sabía qué esperar ahora, y que, sin duda, sería tener cualquier número de hechizos que serían capaces de tomar Steven abajo.

Si fuera sólo Harry contra Quirrell, estaría muerto.

"Nosotros no tenemos que golpear a usted," dijo Harry. "Sólo mantenerlo aquí el tiempo suficiente para Dumbledore apareciera."

Quirrell frunció el ceño. Murmuró una maldición y voló hacia ellos. Harry se encogió, pero rebotó, tallar un profundo corte en la piedra.

Se echó de nuevo, murmurando otro hechizo que Harry no había tenido tiempo de aprender incluso el nombre de. Una vez más la burbuja a cabo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo puede seguir con esto?" preguntó Steven, inclinándose hacia él para susurrarle al oído.

Steven se encogió de hombros. "En realidad nunca he usado contra la magia asistente antes, a excepción de algunas pruebas realizadas por los Aurores en el ministerio".

Quirrell los miró por un momento, y luego volvió a mirar el espejo. "¿Es en el interior del espejo? ¿Debo romperlo?"

Harry sacó el brazo de Steven, con la esperanza de mover la burbuja por lo que sería en vista del espejo. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo actualmente era mantener la piedra de Quirrell. Tal vez si pudiera ver a sí mismo haciendo en el espejo que sería capaz de averiguar cómo se ha hecho.

Para su horror, oyó otra voz que hablara.

"Use él ... el niño, no la abominación."

Era la voz de sus pesadillas, el que escucha justo antes de ver la luz verde que había matado a su madre.

Quirrell dijo, "Parece estar protegido, maestro."

"Mata a la abominación, y la cáscara caerá," siseó la voz. La voz casi parecía como si se viene desde debajo del turbante de Quirrell.

Quirrell asintió. Se volvió y apuntó con su varita a Steven.

"Avada Ked ...", comenzó.

Harry empujó Steven al suelo, incluso como una luz verde enfermizo perfora la cáscara, donde había estado su cabeza. La cáscara desapareció de su alrededor, y Steven rodó fuera del camino.

"¡Abominación!" gritó la voz de debajo del turbante. "Peor que incluso sangre sucia".

Quirrell atacó a Steven nuevo con una explosión de la luz verde, pero Steven era mucho más rápido que su tamaño indicaría. Neville habría estado muerto desde la primera explosión, pero Steven esquivado una y otra vez.

Era sólo una cuestión de tiempo, sin embargo. Harry pudo ver que Steven ya estaba cansado; mientras que él tenía una fuerza sobrehumana, que había estado practicando no es exactamente el atletismo en la escuela.

La única cosa que mantenía Quirrel de ser capaz de golpearlo era la distancia entre ellos. Harry podía ver en la cara de Steven que le gustaría estar más cerca de Quirrell, para golpearlo como lo había hecho más se acercaban, sin embargo, menos tiempo Steven tuvo que esquivar.

Harry echó un vistazo al espejo; donde vio su reflejo sonreír y dejar caer una piedra de color rojo sangre en el bolsillo.

Difícilmente parecía útil en este momento. No podía arriesgarse a distraer a Steven, y no había manera de que sería capaz de salir de la habitación sin Quirrel al menos voladura Steven en la parte posterior.

Parecía pensar que todavía necesitaba Harry, sin embargo, lo que significaba que probablemente no intentaría matarlo, al menos no todavía.

Harry hizo una mueca. Dudaba de que su magia era suficiente para conseguir un duelista experimentado como Quirrell bueno, pero los magos eran menos acostumbrados a los ataques físicos.

Se movió con cuidado hacia el espejo, entonces como Quirrell le pasó, se volvió y saltó sobre su espalda.

Harry se puso las manos sobre los ojos de Quirrell y oyó gritar Quirrell. Olía a quemado bajo sus manos. Quirrell escarbó en las manos de Harry, su ampollas en la piel cada vez que los tocaba.

El turbante se resbaló y cayó, y no una pulgada de distancia de la cara de Harry pudo ver una cara horrible horrible, la mirada fija en él desde la parte posterior de la cabeza de Quirrell.

Harry gritó, soltando Quirrell y caer de espaldas sobre el suelo.

La cara se le quedó mirando con una expresión malévola.

"¡Matarlos a todos!" que gritó. "Vamos a reducir el tamaño del espejo y llevarlo con nosotros."

Quirrell se volvió y apuntó con su varita a Harry, que seguía tendido en el suelo.

Su cara estaba llena de ampollas, y sus ojos estaban hinchando. Parecía casi imposible que incluso sería capaz de ver, pero de alguna manera que pudiera.

Había una expresión fría en la cara al tiempo que señalaba la varita a Harry.

Steven estaba arremetiendo contra él por detrás, pero la cara gritó una advertencia. Steven había cobrado algún tipo de escudo.

Según él, este era el escudo que había resistido todo lo que la tecnología de la gente de su madre había sido capaz de llegar a. Cuando el enemigo se había publicado un arma del fin del mundo que había matado a miles de gemas y había dañado aún más, este era el escudo que había mantenido a su madre y algunos de sus seguidores más cercanos seguras.

Era lo más cercano a su pueblo tenían a un objeto impenetrable.

Quirrell girar sus caderas y le dijo: "Avada Kedavra".

La luz verde atacó. Por un momento, Harry esperaba que Steven esquivar de alguna manera, pero estaba demasiado cansada y ahora demasiado cerca para evitar la viga.

Se cortó el escudo como si no estuviera allí, y Steven cayó como una piedra.

El escudo se apagó, y Steven estaba terriblemente todavía.

Harry se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de moverse, horrorizado. Se terminó. Intentó ponerse en pie, de lanzarse a cabo a Quirrell con lo que fuera que había quemado la piel, pero el hombre dio un paso hacia atrás con calma.

Un grito de angustia y rabia vino de algún lugar detrás de la pared de fuego. Antes de Quirrell pudiera responder, el primero de la sandía de Steven dio un paso a través de las llamas.

Ellos estaban en llamas, pero esto no fue el más horrible transformación. Sus bocas se abrieron en terribles fauces, el aspecto de las bocas linterna del enchufe o más terribles Harry había visto a veces desde el autobús en octubre antes de Halloween. Siempre había pasado las vacaciones en su armario, pero había veces pensó en esas calabazas, terriblemente mutilados.

Estos fueron peores que las que, y que estaban quemando.

El primero de ellos llegó a Quirrell, y saltó encima de él, que es la boca de sandía trabajo a la cuerda de la garganta.

A pesar de que no podía arder como Harry tenía, todavía estaba en el fuego de una manera convencional. A medida que más y más de la sandía Stevens se lanzó a través de la pared de fuego, Harry se encontró escarbando hacia atrás hacia la pared.

batas de Quirrell se incendiaron, y empezó a gritar horriblemente.

Por fortuna, los gritos sólo parecía seguir durante un par de minutos. Un momento después de eso, algo que parecía surgir de la pila de sandías y la quema de carne humana. Por un momento se preguntó si era el fantasma de Quirrell, como se vio y se lo quedó mirando malévolamente antes de disiparse.

En el momento en que Dumbledore llegó, el olor de la quema de la sandía y el cerdo había hecho Harry arcadas. Dudaba que alguna vez sería capaz de comer o uno nuevo.

Dumbledore tomó una mirada sombría en la escena, y se volvió para mirar a Harry.

"¿Estás bien mi hijo?"

Harry se quedó sin ver en la distancia. "Él mató a Steven."

Dumbledore estaba en silencio.

Después de un momento, Harry suspiro. Se puso la piedra de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Dumbledore. "No parece vale la pena."

Mirando hacia atrás en el cuerpo de su amigo, dijo: "Debemos mantener una vigilancia sobre su cuerpo. Steven piensa ... pensó que su madre podría volver si alguna vez se murió."

Dumbledore asintió. "Estoy muy consciente de lo que ha dicho sobre el ciclo de vida de su pueblo."

"Él querría que uno de sus amigos para estar allí para decirle ..." Harry suspiro y cerró los ojos, de repente tan agotado como lo que había estado en su vida.

"¿Qué hechizo hizo uso de Quirrell," preguntó Dumbledore, levantándose y yendo hacia el cuerpo de Steven.

"Avada Kedavra", dijo Harry. "No hay vuelta atrás de eso."

Dumbledore le dio una mirada extraña. "Lo hiciste."

"Bueno, supongo que sólo soy diferente de los demás."

"De lo que me dijo, joven Mr. Universo aquí era diferente de cualquier persona en dos universos," dijo Dumbledore en voz baja.

Se congeló, y luego, un momento después sacó su varita.

Un par de encantamientos entre dientes, y un momento después el cuerpo de Steven estaba levitando.

"¿Que esta pasando?"

"Todavía está vivo," dijo Dumbledore. Él murmuró algo en voz baja. "Con un poco de suerte podemos mantenerlo de esa manera."


	20. Amatista

**Capítulo 20: Amatista**

Harry se sentó en la esquina y se quedó en la nada. Hace tiempo que los fuegos se apagaron, y todo lo que quedaba era el hedor de la quema de frutas y otros olores que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no pensar.

Había sido tan tonto. Había estado convencido de que él sería capaz de detener a un asistente adulto de robar la piedra, al menos, con la ayuda de Steven.

Todo había parecido tan claro, antes que habían cruzado por la puerta de la trampa. Habían ahorran la piedra y entonces todo el mundo sabría que no era sólo el bebé-que vivió.

Su vanidad había matado a su amigo.

Harry ni siquiera podía mirar el cuerpo de Steven, acostado de lado. No había habido ningún movimiento, por lo que supone que Steven se había equivocado con su madre volviendo.

En cierto modo, era demasiado malo. Si ella había regresado, al menos parte de Steven habría vivido sucesivamente.

En cambio, fue todo para nada. Sentía la piedra en el bolsillo, su peso más pesado que el dolor en su corazón.

Las llamas en la pared del fondo se apagaron y murieron.

El profesor Dumbledore dio un paso a través de la entrada, seguido por los profesores McGonagall y Snape.

"¿Que pasó aquí?" Dumbledore preguntó con suavidad.

Harry se quedó en silencio durante un largo momento. Finalmente sacó la piedra de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Dumbledore.

Era un consuelo.

"Quirrell mató a Steven," dijo Harry. No se veía a ellos ... no podía mirarlos. "Traté de detenerlo, pero el Abra kedavra paso en rodajas a través de su escudo como si no estuviera allí."

"¿Qué son estas cosas?" McGonagall preguntó, mirando a la pila de cáscaras quemadas que cubren el cuerpo de Quirrell.

"Steven hizo guardianes de sandías," dijo Harry. "Ellos se volvieron locos después de su muerte."

Se quedó mirando la pared por un largo momento. "Quirrell estaba poseído por Voldemort. Estaba usando la sangre de unicornio para mantenerse vivo hasta que pudo obtener la piedra."

"lo Sospeché" dijo Dumbledore. "Voldemort no ha desaparecido, sino que sólo va a tratar de mantenerse para regresar al mundo."

"Si sabias, ¿por qué no hiciste algo?" Harry preguntó bruscamente. Steven había muerto debido a que el director no había mantenido la piedra segura.

Dumbledore vaciló, sólo para ser interrumpido por Snape aclarándose la garganta.

Snape se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Steven, luego alzó la vista. "¿Estás seguro de que era el Avada Kedavra usó?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Nunca lo olvidaré."

Snape se burló. "Parece que usted solamente ya no es el niño-que-vivió. Este chico sólo esta inconsciente."

* * *

Al parecer, el escudo de Steven lo había protegido de Avada Kedavra, pero sólo parcialmente.

Durante los próximos tres días Harry se había negado a dejar el lado de Steven. Había espiado a los magos adultos, ya que habían hablado con amapola sobre el pronóstico de Steven.

Cualquier persona que no sea Steven habría muerto de todos modos, a pesar de la protección parcial de su escudo. Steven, sin embargo, fue al menos tan resistente como la magia Hagrid, sino un poco más.

El hecho de que al igual que Harry había sido responsable de la caída de una versión de Voldemort no escapó a Harry, a pesar de que aparentemente se está ocultando en el papel mágico.

Lo último que necesitaba era Steven el tipo de publicidad que Harry tenía.

Harry estaba dormitando en su silla, aunque a veces cuando dormía se encontraría de nuevo en la cámara, mirando el cuerpo de Quirrell.

El último que queda de la sandía de Steven habían tomado posiciones que guardan los pies de la cama, de Steven. Harry había colocado cuidadosamente de modo que él estaba detrás de su línea de visión.

Habían sido simplemente extraño antes; extrañamente excéntrica si un poco espeluznante. Ahora que había visto lo que eran capaces de hacer, Harry no pudo evitar ser arrastrado hacia fuera por ellos.

Rigidez, la sandía Stevens se trasladó al unísono.

No fue por otros veinte segundos que Steven oyó el sonido distintivo de un bastón golpeando el suelo de baldosas.

La cortina se hizo a un lado, y Harry lo miró a la cara con el ceño fruncido del padre de Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.

"¿Qué es esto ... cosas haciendo aquí todavía?" Se quedó mirando la sandía Stevens antes de mirar a Steven.

Los dos sandía de Steven silbaron y sus bocas empezaron a convertirse en rendijas.

Lucius sacó su varita y les señaló las sandías.

"Estoy seguro de que nada de esto es necesario Lucius," dijo Dumbledore detrás de él. "Ellos simplemente están protegiendo joven Steven."

"Ellos mataron a un profesor en esta escuela." Lucius Malfoy no tomó su ojo fuera de cualquiera de la sandía Stevens, incluso, ya que tomó un paso hacia él.

"Estas criaturas particulares no lo hicieron", dijo Dumbledore. "Ellos estaban vigilando joven señora Granger y Weasley ya que llegó a advertir a los demás miembros del personal."

"Nunca estuve de acuerdo con dejar que esta ... cosa asistir a la escuela," Malfoy miró a Harry. "Yo sabía que iba a ser un peligro para todo el mundo y ahora un hombre está muerto."

"Me estaba ahorrando," dijo Harry, hablando finalmente. "Todos ellos eran."

"Usted nunca debería haber estado allí en el primer lugar. Esta es una escuela, no una bóveda duende."

Harry se quedó mirando al hombre mayor, sorprendió que ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo por una vez.

"Este niño necesita estar en Azkaban." dijo Malfoy. "Con todos los otros asesinos."

Dio un paso adelante, girando su varita hacia Steven.

Esa fue toda la provocación las sandías necesarios. Gruñeron y se lanzó hacia Malfoy.

"¡Detener!"

La voz de Steven de la cama era suave, pero el sandías se detuvo en sus pistas. Una maldición de corte contra el suelo delante de ellos, en el lugar que habría sido si no se hubieran detenido.

"Steven!" Harry dijo, finalmente, la sensación de que todo iba a estar bien en el mundo.

* * *

El hecho de que Lucius Malfoy tenía el ceño fruncido por encima del hombro, no importa en absoluto.

Al final, Malfoy tenía un triunfo.

La sandías Stevens se consideraban demasiados peligrosos para que se les permita seguir viviendo en Hogwarts. Steven se vio obligado a enviarlos al Bosque Prohibido, con advertencias estrictas que no era crear más.

Mientras que los Slytherin pensaban que tenían la copa de la casa ganada, Dumbledore concedió a Harry sesenta puntos y a Steven ciento treinta puntos.

Fue la primera victoria de copa de la casa Hufflepuff en más de ochenta años.

Al ver la expresión de asombro en los rostros de Hufflepuff había hecho casi vale la pena perder la copa ante ellos. No sabian qué hacer. La idea de que podrían ganar la copa ni siquiera se les había ocurrido.

Los Syltherins habían sido ultrajados, sin embargo.

Eso había hecho que sea aún más agradable al paladar, y los Gryffindor habían continuado animando a los Hufflepuffs, conducidos en un primer momento por Ron, para sorpresa de Harry.

Los resultados del examen llegaron, y Harry y Ron tenía buenas notas. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de su lucha Steven había pasado sus peores clases. Él había hecho el cuarto lugar en su clase en pociones y segundo en Herbología.

La vida era buena, finalmente.

"Date prisa," dijo Hermione. "Vamos a perder el tren"

Steven se encogió de hombros. "Estoy volviendo al ministerio".

El mismo Harry no estaba tan emocionada de ir a casa. La vida en los Dursley nunca había sido buena; ahora que se había enterado de que había otro tipo de vida, que iba a ser aún más intolerable.

"El tiempo va a volar," insistió Hermione.

Probablemente lo haría, para ella. De lo que Harry podía decir, que en realidad tenía una vida familiar feliz, con buenos padres.

Ron frunció el ceño, mirando por la ventana. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

Un Auror caminaba por el patio en su dirección, con una expresión sombría en su rostro. Era el mismo hombre que había ido a entrevistar a Harry y Steven acerca de la muerte de Quirrell. Había hablado con Ron y Hermione y otras personas. Lo flanqueaban fueron tres otros hombres que Harry sospechaba eran Aurores.

Harry no podía recordar el nombre del hombre; se sintió un poco de vergüenza. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, él no se había centrado en nada.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Ron.

El hombre movió la cabeza en señal de advertencia a Ron antes de pasar a Steven.

"Ha habido un desarrollo en el ministerio", dijo.

Harry tenía la incómoda sensación en el estómago. Malfoy había conseguido de alguna manera que el ministerio clasifique a Steven como una criatura peligrosa?

"Los hombres que tienen la tarea de mantener un ojo en tus tías fueron llamados a distancia para una emergencia. En el momento en que regresaron, las gemas se habían ido."

"¿Queee?" preguntó Steven, tambaleándose hacia atrás.

"Hubo informes de una mujer púrpura pequeña llendo atravez del ministerio gritando tu nombre. Los aurores trataron de ponerse al día con ella, pero antes que ellos se convirtió en un búho púrpura y siguii a los otros búhos fuera del edificio. Se sospecha que ella está llevando a los demás".

"Amatista", murmuró Steven. "Ella siempre fue la primera de reformarse, incluso si ella terminó con las manos en lugar de pies, porque siempre iba rapido."

Él frunció el ceño. "Ella va a estar tan preocupada."

"Vamos a necesitar su ayuda para encontrarla," dijo el hombre. "Hechizos comunes no están trabajando para ayudar a realizar un seguimiento de ella, pero creemos que podemos enviar a su lechuza con una letra. Si se trata de una carta de usted, podría incluso creer y entregarse."

Miró a Harry, Ron y Hermione. "Creo que el resto necesita tomar su tren. El ministerio tiene esto controlado."

Harry miró al hombre por un momento. Algo le hizo sospechar que no todo estaba tan bajo control como el hombre quería proyectar. Después de todo, si hubiera estado bajo control, no habrían perdido la pista de las joyas.

Aun así... tenían que coger su tren.

"Te voy a enviar una lechuza," dijo Hermione. "Háganos saber lo que ocurre."

Steven asintió con gravedad antes de dejar a los aurores detrás de él. Tenía una familia que encontrar.

Si Harry habría tenido la oportunidad de conseguir a uno de sus padres de nuevo, no habría sido capaz de pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

Al menos Steven tuvo la oportunidad de volver a tener parte de su familia de vuelta.

Frente a volver con los Durselys, Harry se sentía culpable, pero lo envidiaba.

No podía esperar para el próximo año.


	21. Carta

El mundo sabía mal.

Ella debería haberlo esperado. Las demás siempre habían dicho que cada planeta en el universo tenía su propio sabor, pero como ella no había conocido otra cosa que no sea su propia tierra, nunca había entendido.

Las gemas vivían en un universo de energía; los rayos cósmicos, los vientos solares, la radiación de fondo... el universo entero vibró con el poder. Cada joya tomó un sorbo de ese poder; las sustentaba y les dio el poder de hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa.

Cada una de ellas experimentó el poder de una manera diferente. Para Rose había sido visual; que había visto todo el universo como auras. Era parte de lo que le atrajo hacia la humanidad; dijo que sus auras eran preciosas; totalmente diferente a las de las formas de vida no sensibles por debajo de ellos.

Para perla que era sonido; el zumbido del universo era parte de lo que inspiró su música.

Para Safiro y Ruby, y por lo tanto para Garnet, era táctil. Sintieron el mundo de una manera que otros no podían comprender.

Amatista experimentó el universo a través del gusto.

En casa, ella nunca se dio cuenta que nunca había probado ninguna otra cosa. Inicio tenía una especie conocida del gusto.

Este nuevo mundo era... picante. Le había llevado mucho tiempo para aprender a adaptarse a las nuevas energías, y si hubiera estado en el hábito de tomar su tiempo con su nueva forma como los demás le habría llevado mucho más tiempo.

Así las cosas, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado regenerándose. Steven había desaparecido, y no estaba segura de si era porque algo le había sucedido a él, o simplemente debido al paso del tiempo. Después de todo, ella no era realmente tan clara acerca de los seres humanos ¿Qué tan rápido pasa su edad?. No había pasado mucho tiempo alrededor de ellos hasta los últimos veinte años, y lo que había visto con Greg y Vidalia le había mostrado que los seres humanos envejesen a un ritmo alarmante.

Le había parecido un parpadeo ya que ella y Vidalia había estado pasando tiempo juntos, ya que Greg había sido músico joven recién salido de la universidad Junior. Parecía que fue ayer que Rose había desaparecido y Steven había tomado su lugar.

La única cosa que siempre había envidiado de los humanos era su capacidad de olvidar. A pesar de que no se habla mucho de él, a perla y Garnet todavía les duele los compañeros que perdieron hace quinientos años antes de que amatista salió de su agujero. Para los seres humanos, que parecía un año o quizá diez era todo lo que necesitaban.

Las Gemas nunca olvidaron. Cada recuerdo se forma indeleble en sus mentes. A veces, Amatista se preguntó si no era por eso la corrupción era el destino inevitable de cada gema, si no era simplemente el peso de todos los recuerdos que los conducen a la locura.

La idea de que Steven podría haber crecido, vivió toda una vida humana y murió a la espera de ellos para reformarse, le horrorizaba a Amatista. Ni siquiera podía consolarse con la idea de que Rose había regresado; si eso paso, no había manera de que ella a todos ellos han dejado en manos de los seres humanos.

Miró alrededor de la cantera. Parecía que había sido abandonada hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía estar segura. Los seres humanos de vuelta a casa nunca habían volado en escobas. No habían disparado haces de luz a base de pequeños palos y ciertamente no habían andado con vestidos de graduación a todas partes.

Habrían horrorizado a Perla, pero este lugar recordaba a Amatista al Kindergarden. Se había pasado los primeros cien años de su vida sola en uno, y se sentía más segura en un lugar con buenos agujeros.

Ella suspiró mientras se encuentra un agujero del tamaño adecuado. Se deslizó los otros en la parte de atrás, en el que pudiera protegerlos.

Steven podría estar muerto de vejez o pudiera estar atrapado en alguna parte. Amatista tenía ninguna manera de saber, y que la aterrorizaba. Ella se quedó mirando las gemas detrás de ella, tumbado en el suelo y ella deseaba que se diera prisa.

Perla se le ocurriría algo, y Granate sabría cómo hacerlo. Que funcionaban mejor como equipo. Ella no era mucho de un pensador; de acuerdo con Peridot su especie había sido creada para ser guerreros. Apuntar con ella en un enemigo y que estaba feliz de destrozarlo.

Esto... esto era demasiado.

Ella se removió mientras esperaba a que los demás. Perla siempre lleva mucho tiempo, pero Rubí y Zafiro eran un poco más rápido. Tenían que saber que el realineamiento de sus energías a este universo tomaría exponencialmente más tiempo de lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Podría ser semanas antes de ver nada de ellos.

Suspiró y fingió dormir. Con el tiempo se convirtió en un verdadero sueño. A pesar de que su cuerpo no necesitaba dormir, se sentía mentalmente exhausto.

Un pájaro picoteaba su nariz.

Amatista atontada abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al búho delante de ella.

"Vete," ella dijo de mal humor. Se dio la vuelta.

Le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

"¡Oye!" ella dijo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se dio la vuelta de nuevo. "¡Dije alto!"

El ave se la quedó mirando torvamente, luego levantó su pierna.

Se arrastró hacia atrás. Ella había tenido malas experiencias durante el año la participación de las aves y sus excrementos. Ella era un pájaro de una parte del tiempo a sí misma y sabía que caca era algo que tenían que hacer, pero destinada, era recreativo.

"¡Vete!" gritó irritado. Sólo había estado durmiendo durante tres días. Los otros todavía no habían despertado y pronto tendría que decidir qué hacer por su cuenta.

El ave se la quedó mirando y sacudió su pie con impaciencia.

"No hablo de aves!" dijo con irritación. Tal vez las aves en este mundo eran inteligentes. Por lo que sabía, se trataba de una especie de ave de la policía a roust a salir de su agujero para quedarse sin hogar.

Si se trata de un animal de la policía, se habría esperado una placa o algo ...

Miró y luego parpadeó cuando vio que había un mensaje atada alrededor de ella de la pierna.

"¿Es eso para mí?"

El ave asintió.

La amatista se detuvo. Ella había intentado hablar con las aves por mil años de vuelta a casa y que nunca había dicho nada a ella. Éste actuó como si supiera lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿De Verdad?"

Se rascó el suelo con impaciencia, y luego sacudió la pierna con el mensaje en ella.

Con cautela, ella extendió la mano y tomó la carta.

Fue escrito en el pergamino. No había visto que para una buena cantidad de tiempo, incluso para ella.

Ella se congeló cuando vio la escritura en la carta. Fue a partir de Steven!

"Hey Amatista", comenzaba la carta. "Han pasado ocho meses desde que llegamos a través del velo, y la gente aquí me han tratado bien. Me enviaron a una escuela para aprender a hacer magia! He intentado conseguir que me dejaran que me lleve a ti y a las gemas conmigo, pero estaban preocupados por los otros niños, ya queno las conocen todavia. de todas formas, el verano acaba de comenzar, y yo preferiría pasarlo contigo en lugar de quedarse en el Ministerio. la gente allí es agradable, pero no son familia. Escribe una respuesta en la parte posterior de esta carta, y el pájaro me puede encontrar en cualquier lugaren el que estoy. no puedo esperar a verte. "

Se terminó con un "Amor, Steven."

Había una figura de dibujos animados en la parte inferior de la página, presumiblemente la intención de representar a Steven. Se la quedó mirando, y luego de repente sonrió.

Ella dejó caer el papel.

Estaba vivo y casi tan joven como había sido la última vez que lo había visto!

Amatista empezó a recoger los demás mientras miraba al pájaro. El la miraba con curiosidad.

"Mantenga sus caballos," dijo ella. Ella no tiene nada con que escribir, por lo que alarga su dedo en una pluma.

En las películas siempre se ven obligados a un rehén para escribir una nota a punta de pistola, mientras que el rehén intentó colarse dentro de un mensaje para advertir a la gente el mensaje que escribió. Amatista no vio nada de eso en el mensaje de Steven, pero entonces, ni siquiera había aprendido a leer hasta que estuvo dos mil años de antigüedad.

Ella no era la más inteligente de las joyas, pero mantendría a Steven seguro o moriría en el intento.

En la parte posterior de la nota escribió dos palabras.

"Ya voy."

Le entregó la nota a la lechuza que lo tomó en un pie. Se levantó el otro pie con la palma hacia fuera.

"No tengo nada de dinero," ella dijo con irritación. ¿Qué quiere, un consejo?

Se sacudió el pie de nuevo.

Ella frunció el ceño, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo. Ella sacó un ratón muerto que había encontrado en el fondo de la cueva. "Yo estaba pensando en comer esta tarde," dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido.

El pájaro agarró el roedor y lo partió en un trago. La miró por un momento con una mirada de superioridad, a continuación, se volvió y se puso en marcha.

Se oyó un sonido detrás de él y giró la cabeza.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron. Detrás había un perro púrpura con un rotor de un helicóptero que sale de su espalda.

El ave comenzó a volar el doble de tiempo, como Amatista, riendo y sin preocupaciones en el pasado siguió detrás en forma de perro helicóptero.

El que tenía a Steven mejor que lo haya tratado bien. Si no lo hubieran hecho, tenia que enseñarles a no subestimar a ninguna joya, incluso si ella era insuficiente y defectuosa.

Si ellos le habían hecho daño, ella los haría pagar.


	22. Aurores

**Capítulo 22: Aurores**

"Ustedes no tienen que hacer todo esto," protestó Steven. "Ella es un héroe."

El auror se le quedó mirando, con un ojo mecánico que se mueve en muchas direcciones diferentes. Steven se esforzó por recordar su nombre... Maddi ... no, Moody.

Parecía un nombre apropiado para un hombre que parecía paranoico.

"Casi destruyo un ala del ministerio con su látigo ", dijo Moody. "He examinado los recuerdos de los funcionarios del Ministerio involucrados ... ella es rápida."

"Ella es una amiga!" Steven insistió. "Si intenta atraparla, ella luchara. Lo único que quiere es volver a estar conmigo."

"He oído que venciste a un trol con una puerta del baño," dijo Moody. "Cualquiera que no está aun completamente crecido. ¿Qué crees que va a ser capaz de hacer?"

"Usted no está escuchando!" dijo Steven. "A ella le gustan los seres humanos! Uno de sus mejores amigas es un ser humano!"

Moody le dio una mirada, y Steven enrojeció. Era cierto que ninguna de las gemas realmente tenía mucha utilidad para los seres humanos, pero de todos ellos Amatista era la más cercana. Había sido amigo de Vidalia, y al mismo tiempo ella y su padre habían sido amigos.

"No estaría de más escuchar al niño, Alastor."

El segundo auror en la habitación era alto y ancho de hombros. Su piel era de color granate, y él tenía un anillo de oro en la oreja. Steven instintivamente le gustaba. Su nombre era raro ... como Elvis ... Kingsly algo.

En realidad Moody le agrada, a excepción de su rechazo a escuchar.

"Ella es peligrosa", dijo Moody.

"Con mayor razón para ser precavidos en el trato con ella. Si ella no da ningún peligro a el niño y sólo es peligrosa para nosotros si conseguimos entre ella y el chico ... entonces la lucha contra ella sólo pone en riesgo los hombres buenos."

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?"

"Déjame hablar con ella", dijo Steven. "Explicarle que ustedes son nuestros amigos."

La tercera auror junto a la ventana, mirando afuera. Tenía un par de omniculares y dijo: "El pájaro está llegando. Está siendo seguido por un perro ... purpura volador."

Estaban en una antigua granja abandonada. Al parecer, el Ministerio pensó que si iba a haber problemas, no debería suceder en uno de sus edificios costosos.

"Ella es una cambiaformas," Moody entre dientes. "Y ya una amenaza. ¿Qué pasa si los muggles la ven? Vamos a ser la mitad obliviating de Inglaterra!"

"No nos tuvimos que ocultar de vuelta en casa," dijo Steven apresurado "Las gemas habían estado allí tanto tiempo la gente sólo ... no pensaron nada de ellos. Estoy seguro de que va a hacerlo mejor una vez que explicamos las cosas."

La lechuza voló a través de la ventana abierta. Aterrizó y llevó a cabo su pie fuera de Steven.

La nota se limitó a decir: "Me voy."

"Creo que va a ser todo righ ..." Auror en la ventana comenzó.

"Stupify!"

Moody había rodeado la casa de campo con aurores bajo encantos desilusión. Steven había oído Moody dar la orden de que nadie era atacar sin órdenes, pero alguien no había escuchado.

Una explosión sonó afuera, seguido por el sonido de veinte aurors gritando hechizos. Hubo destellos de luz, y un momento después toda la pared exploto hacia el exterior.

Amatista parecia enojada, estaba fuera, moviendo su látigo. Ella chocó contra un árbol, causando su explosión en esquirlas de madera. Los aurores Cayeron a tierra, obligados a utilizar blindaje contra encantos.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Steven. Su látigo atacó y un momento después Steven encontró un tirón hacia ella. Un ser humano normal hubiera sido gravemente herido, tal vez incluso de forma permanente. Incluso un mago habría sido hospitalizado.

Steven aunque se volvió un tiró con su látigo. Mientras volaba por el aire, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Había sido demasiado esperar para una reunión pacífica entre ella y el ministerio.

Ella lo cogió, incluso antes de aterrizar. Un momento después, ella lo tenía bajo el brazo y ella estaba esquivando las explosiones de los asistentes. A esta distancia no eran tan precisos, pero todavía Steven hizo una mueca cuando fue golpeado en la pierna con un hechizo y que sentía que se adormecen.

"¡Ellos son amigos!" el grito.

"Algunos amigos," ella hizo una mueca cuando ella recibió un golpe en el hombro por una ráfaga perdida. Ella era lo suficientemente rápido que ella había sido capaz de esquivar todos, pero algunos de ellos. Ni siquiera se ralentiza.

Un momento más tarde estaban a través de una hilera de setos y que habían encontrado una carretera.

La grieta de aire que acompaña aparicion asistentes causado amatista de zig zag bruscamente. Por suerte, parecía que el teletransporte era un poco desconcertante. Por el momento los magos habían conseguido sus cojinetes, amatista ya era la mitad de una milla de la carretera.

"¿Qué pasa con estos chicos?" murmuró ella, ya que había más flashes como asistentes se aparecieron delante de ellos. "No quiero tener que hacerles daño, pero lo haré."

Mirando detrás de ella, Steven pudo ver al menos media docena de asistentes en las escobas. Ellos se acercaban.

"No les hagas daño!" él dijo. "Son los buenos."

"Entonces diles que me dejen en paz!" ella dijo. Ella atacó con su látigo, agarrando un árbol y desarraigo. La arrojó detrás de ella sin mirar.

Los asistentes detrás de ellos dispersos en las escobas.

En el camino delante de ellos apareció una sola figura familiar. A diferencia de los demás, él no parecía tener ningún momento a todos para orientarse. En su lugar, simplemente levantó su varita y hubo un destello de luz que explotó en el horizonte.

Amatista tropezó y cayó, rodando hasta detenerse. Seguía sin caer Steven.

"Dumbledore!" dijo Steven. "Él es el director de mi escuela."

Dumbledore se dirigió lentamente hacia la amatista, levantó su varita a su garganta. Habló.

"Retirarse."

"Este es un asunto Ministerio," uno de los aurores plomo dijo. Su voz sonaba como la que había tirado la primera Desmaius. "Usted no tiene autoridad aquí".

Los otros aurores fueron aún medio cegados por el flash, pero Moody dieron un paso adelante y esposadas a la auror más joven en la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Él es el Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot. Un poco de respeto".

Dumbledore dio un paso adelante y dijo: "Parece que hemos tenido un mal comienzo. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, y he tenido la suerte de tener a Steven como alumno de mi escuela desde hace varios meses."

Amatista se puso de pie y lo miró con recelo. "¿Qué pasa con estos chicos?"

"Son ... supongo que diría que son los agentes de policía de mi gente," dijo Dumbledore. "Es su trabajo para mantener a nuestra gente a salvo de los monstruos y malhechores. Entiendo de Steven que usted sabe algo al respecto."

Amatista miró a Steven con incertidumbre.

"¿Qué es lo que todos ustedes quieren conmigo?"

"Me gustaría hablar de su futuro en nuestro mundo... la de sí mismo y sus compañeros, siempre que decida revivir a sí mismos, y en especial de los jóvenes Steven."

Amatista volvió a mirar a los aurores, muchos de los cuales finalmente se había alcanzado con ellos. Por último, suspiró. "Bien... pero no puedo prometer nada a los demás. No estoy a cargo".

"El niño ya ha matado a un maestro, y había sólo un niño. He visto los informes... ella es una amenaza."

"Ella no es un peligro para los niños," dijo Dumbledore. Volvió la vista hacia amatista y Steven. "Las salas no permiten su interior si lo era. En todo caso, yo pensaría que iba a hacer que los niños aún más seguro."

Cornelius Fudge miró a Dumbledore con rabia.

Miró alrededor de la habitación a los demás miembros de la junta. Dumbledore alguna manera ya tenía los votos para permitir esto, la criatura para permanecer en el mismo terreno.

"Ella no puede permanecer en el interior del castillo," dijo, sabiendo que había perdido la cuestión principal.

"Uno de nuestros miembros del personal, Rubeus Hagrid se ha comprometido a ayudar a aclimatarse a la señorita Amatista al mundo mágico."

¿Ese patán? Sería como el ciego guiando a otro ciego. En lo que se refiere a Fudge, esto era una idea desastroza. La criatura pertenecía a una celda en alguna parte. A falta de eso, ella debe estar en el Bosque Prohibido.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente de Fudge, dijo Dumbledore, "Hemos decidido construirle una pequeña vivienda en las afueras de los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Ella está de acuerdo en ayudar a Hagrid... contener algunos de los más criaturas peligrosas allí".

Cornelius Fudge olfateó. No fue la peor idea. Ella había sido una especie de cazador de monstruos en su viejo mundo, suponiendo que el niño podría ser creído. Mantenerlos ocupados luchando contra otros monstruos podría no ser la peor idea. Había manadas de hombres lobo que podrían utilizar algunas lecciones...

En realidad, hubo un revés político. Si la criatura Heria a algunos de los estudiantes, debilitaría a Dumbledore y Fudge podría recordar a todos que él se había opuesto, sino que había sido revocado.

Si la situación ha funcionado bien, él podría simplemente permanecer en silencio acerca de ello y no perder nada.

Con todo, no había ninguna razón real para él no estar de acuerdo.

"Muy bien," dijo. "Pero quiero que mi objeción en los autos."

La cara del niño estalló en una enorme sonrisa. De lo que Fudge había oído, era un poco lento, aunque había habido el incidente con el trol a principios de año.

Los padres de Hufflepuff estaban sólidamente detrás de él, aun cuando no había nadie más, por lo que deshacerse de él ya no era una opción, aunque hubiera asesinado profesor.

La vida de un político a veces era dificil.


	23. Templo

**Capítulo 23: Templo**

Volviendo a Hogwarts cada año después de un verano en el Fin de Spinner fue siempre una tarea, pero al menos las dos semanas antes de que los niños regresaron era agradable. Los pasillos eran silenciosos y tranquilos, y los laboratorios de pociónes estaban libres de explosiones y otros desastres surtidos.

Severus Snape consideraba esto como su refugio, su forma de relajarse antes de que el desagradable caos que, inevitablemente, llegó con el año escolar.

La paz y la tranquilidad era un bien muy preciado. A veces le gustaba caminar por la orilla del lago, disfrutando de la quietud del agua. Había ciertos tipos de algas que podría cobrar a los bancos que fueron útiles en pociones lucrativas.

Así que cuando escuchó un sonido crujiente inusual de la selva, que estaba preocupado. Sonaba un poco como un arma de fuego muggle, era preocupante. Si había muggles en el bosque tenía que sacarlos antes de que fueran comidos por cualquier número de cosas, o antes de que se disparó accidentalmente a alguien.

Ningún niño había recibido un disparo en Hogwarts, aunque habían sido quemadas, en rodajas, petrificado, aplastado, salteado, transformado y han comido por una serie de monstruos.

Los Muggles eran un peligro para ellos mismos y otros. Snape se movió rápidamente hacia el borde del bosque, tirando de su varita de su funda, pero manteniéndolo pulsado por su lado. Se puso tenso al oír los sonidos de risas infantiles.

No se permitieron los niños en Hogwarts hasta que comenzó el año escolar. Desde luego, no se permite la entrada al Bosque Prohibido. Estaba prohibido por una razón.

Cauteloso, aminoró el paso.

Oyó el sonido de otra pequeña explosión y él empezó a moverse muy despacio. Era posible que se trataba de un cazador y su hijo, a pesar de que fue pareciendo cada vez menos probable cuanto más se acercaba a la fuente del sonido.

Mirando alrededor de un árbol grande que se quedó.

Había una cabaña allí que no había estado allí al final del año escolar. Parecía como si una enorme roca, al menos veinte pies en un lado se había fijado en el suelo y luego vaciado. El frente fue tallada en una representación cruda de una mujer con los brazos múltiples.

Steven Universo estaba de pie cerca de la cabaña con una pequeña mujer de color púrpura que sostenía un látigo.

"Creo que se necesita darle un poco más de una sonrisa," Steven estaba diciendo.

La mujer frunció el ceño. "He vivido allí cinco mil años. Sé lo que parecía."

Ella sacudió el látigo, y con una grieta otra pieza de piedra salió de la escultura.

"Perla sólo va a quejarse", dijo la mujer.

"Ella no está aquí ahora", dijo Steve. "Y estoy seguro de que va a solucionarlo de la manera que le gusta cuando vuelva, pero usted es el que está viviendo aquí hasta entonces."

Snape dio la vuelta a la esquina del árbol y le preguntó: "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Mirando hacia él, la cara de Steven estalló en una gran sonrisa. "Profesor Snape!"

"Mr. Universo," Snape dijo con frialdad. "Te hice una pregunta."

"Ella es Amatista. Es una de las joyas, y se despertó!" dijo Steven. "Hagrid dijo que yo debería llamarla tía, pero si yo soy mi propia madre, no lo que su hacer mi hermana?"

Snape notó un pase mirada incómoda sobre la cara de la mujer ante la mención de su madre. Por un momento se permitió a preguntarse qué sería como conocer a alguien desde hace miles de años, pensando que iba a durar para siempre y luego perderlos.

Sonaba como un recibo para el desastre. Snape apenas podía tolerar sus compañeros maestros para el año escolar, y mucho menos desde hace milenios. Parecía imposible que no serían finalmente tratar de matarse unos a otros por el final del primer siglo.

"Está viviendo aquí?" preguntó Snape.

"Dumbles me preparaba con este sitio fresco," dijo amatista. "He estado personalizándolo por mí misma."

"Yo no creo que nadie vivió aquí durante todo el año, excepto Hagrid," dijo Snape. Podía sentir el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza.

El tesoro de su paz y tranquilidad, y si había algo que no estaba Steven Universe, era tranquilo. Teniendo en cuenta que tenía que haber aprendido los comportamientos de alguna parte, su tía tenía que ser aún peor.

El látigo se desvaneció de la mano de la mujer con un gesto.

"Así que usted es Snape," dijo ella, evaluándolo. "Steven dice que trabaja duro para mantener a todos los niños a salvo."

"Es profesor Snape," dijo Snape. "Y si."

"¿No le parece seguro es un poco ... aburrido?"

Algo sobre la forma en que ella estaba de pie gritó insolencia. Su traje era aún peor. Con un hombro desnudo y llevaba una monstruosidad de una malla, que se parecía a ella debe estar en un programa de ejercicios en la tele o tal vez la preparación para la cama.

Si ella era una estudiante de Hogwarts tendría puntos de la casa tomadas. Sin lugar a dudas que había sido en Gryffindor, dada su actitud hacia el peligro. Snape reprimió un escalofrío.

Los gemelos Weasely iban a amarla.

"Estoy seguro de que los padres de los niños de esta institución preferirían aburrido", dijo. Se quedó mirando a lo lejos, negándose a mirar a su traje espantoso.

Por desgracia, en los últimos milenios Hogwarts había sido cualquier cosa menos aburrida.

La idea de que esta mujer, si ella hubiera nacido en este universo habría sido lo suficientemente mayor para saber los fundadores de Hogwarts, o incluso el mismo Merlín era sorprendente. Había fantasmas en Hogwarts tan viejo, pero sus recuerdos, sobre todo de las veces antes de su muerte fueron sospechosos.

"Sólo necesitan un poco de avivamiento," dijo ella.

Volvió la vista hacia ella y la vio sonriendo.

"Perla te va ha amar", continuó. "Todo acerca de las reglas y lo adecuado y todo eso. A veces se adhieren en los lodos tienen que aprender a agitar las cosas de vez en cuando."

"Existen reglas por una razón," dijo Snape con irritación. Se podría decir sin mirar que esta mujer no se dejó intimidar por él.

"Sí ... para ser rotos!"

"Hemos estado explorando el bosque prohibido durante todo el verano con Hagrid," dijo Steven alegremente. Él no parecía darse cuenta de la tensión entre los dos adultos en absoluto. "Ha sido muy divertido."

Teniendo en cuenta que el niño había golpeado a un duende por su cuenta, en compañía de Hagrid y esta mujer que probablemente había sido tan seguro como un estudiante normal de Hogwarts en el Gran Salón.

"Así que has estado viviendo aquí ... en la escuela," dijo Snape con rotundidad.

"Oh, no", dijo Steven. "Esto es sólo la entrada. Hemos estado excavando el templo durante todo el verano, bajo el bosque prohibido."

Por un momento Snape permitió preguntarse acerca de las raíces del árbol y de la capa freática, pero sin lugar a dudas que habían encontrado a cabo de varios miembros del personal. Magia superado todo tipo de obstáculos muggles.

El lenguaje corporal del niño era diferente de lo que había visto; era más abierto y alegre de lo que había sido cuando había estado solo en el mundo. Si se hubiera preocupado por Steven ser popular antes, esto se va a hacer que sea aún peor.

"Te veré en el comienzo del año escolar", dijo con frialdad.

"Usted no me dijo que era un gran empollón," dijo Amatista detrás de él, su tono de voz para que pudiera oírlo.

"¡Amatista!" dijo Steven. "Es uno de mis maestros."

Ella era como la reencarnación de James Potter en el cuerpo de una mujer; el año escolar iba a ser intolerable.

"Una que le gusta mis tortas de roca, 'Hagrid estaba diciendo con entusiasmo.

De lo que Snape había oído, la mujer, literalmente, se comió la basura simplemente por la novedad de la misma. Pastel de roca no podría ser mucho peor.

Se había quejado, por supuesto. Tener una criatura mágica peligrosa en el borde de las salas de Hogwarts no era seguro. No tenía ninguna duda de que algunos de sus Slytherin iban a quejarse a sus padres, y el dolor de cabeza que sería ya le estaba dando el inicio de una migraña.

De alguna manera el director había decidido darle un trabajo... como asistente de Hagrid.

Snape dudaba de que la mujer ni siquiera entiende lo que es un trabajo ya estaba, y mucho menos tenía ningún sentido de la responsabilidad. Había leído algunas de las transcripciones del Ministerio de las entrevistas sobre el niño y sus tías. Al parecer, la mujer había estado salvaje durante los primeros siglos de su vida. Había algo salvaje en ella todavía.

"A ella le gusta una buena pelea también", Hagrid estaba diciendo. "Y'oughta verla ... es realmente algo. Incluso Steven no está tan mal en una pelea."

Confiar en Hagrid tener un agolpamiento en una criatura que era literalmente una roca.

"Ella estuvo de acuerdo en ayudar a patrullar los pasillos por la noche," Flitwick estaba diciendo. "Menos cambios para el resto de nosotros."

Que estaba asumiendo que no se podía confiar en que simplemente convertirse en un gato y acurrucarse en algún lugar y pretender dormir.

En su opinión, era ella la que deberían estar viendo hacia fuera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Sólo años de experiencia le impedían dejar caer el triturado de luciérnaga en el caldero delante de él. Dejarlo caer ahora conduciría a una explosión similar a las de Longbottom.

Tan pronto como estuvo seguro de la firmaza de sus manos alzó la vista.

Una gata púrpura ridícula con una joya en su pecho estaba sentanda en la mesa delante de la caldera.

"Estoy tratando de no causar una explosión que hará que la habitación se derrumbe", dijo. "Sorprendiendome a mí no le ayudará."

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego dijo: "¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?"

Se agitó la poción con cuidado. "Si te lo digo, usted saldrá?"

"Probablemente no."

"Estoy preparando una poción."

"Así que la magia, ¿eh?"

"Sí." dijo poco. Tal vez ella era como un gato real y ella se iría si estaba aburrido.

"¿Por qué no estás revolviendo con su varita?"

Él la miró, indignado. "Varitas no son necesarios para las pociones, y ningún asistente adecuado volverían a considerar abusar de su varita por el estilo."

Ella volvió a guardar silencio por un momento.

"Entonces, ¿para que es la poción?"

Por primera vez, Snape se encontró deseando que se estaba preparando una cura dolor de cabeza en lugar de una cerveza dragón de fuego. Él estaba desarrollando rápidamente una migraña.

Tal vez tener los niños de vuelta sería una bendición este año. Al menos sería dar a la mujer atacó algo más para expresar su aburrimiento sucesivamente.

"¿Puedo comerme el caldero cuando haya terminado?"

Snape suspiro. Iba a ser un año largo.


	24. Wrestlemania

**Capítulo 24: Manía por la lucha libre**

Amatista salio fuera de la chimenea detrás de él, rodando. Parecía ridícula, cubierta de cenizas y hollín. Ella le sonrió abiertamente.

"Perla va a odiar esto", dijo.

"Bueno, no es algo suave, pero nosotros los magos pensamos que es un poco genial!" Dijo Steven. Él le sonrió de nuevo. Se sentía bien empezar a hacer chistes de nuevo, incluso si sólo eran malos juegos de palabras. Antes de que ella regresara, había sido como si su humor hubiera sido abandonado.

-Así que ahora eres un mago, ¿eh? Amatista dijo, rodando a una posición vertical. Miró alrededor con curiosidad.

"Bueno, más o menos", dijo Steven. Tengo una varita y todo.

"Como si te hubieran dejado usarlo, podría ser un palo aleatorio de toda la magia que he visto hacer."

Amatista frunció el ceño. "El ministerio es un montón de palo en los lodos, no tienen sentido del humor".

Había tomado la mayor parte del verano para que el Ministerio accediera a dejar a Amatista en libertad; Estaba legalmente confinada a los terrenos de Hogwarts y el Bosque Prohibido durante un período de prueba. Steven no estaba seguro, pero había pensado que habían observadores viendo que ella no escapara.

Posiblemente todo había sido para mejor. Después de todo, en Ciudad Playa Amatista había tenido a Perla para evitar que se volviera demasiado loca. Ahora parecía no saber qué hacer. La idea de ser el adulto parecía aterrorizarla, y casi parecía como si se hubiera vuelto más infantil.

Ella se puso de pie y le revolvió el pelo. El hollín voló.

-Muéstrame, hombrecito.

"Al menos tenemos dinero", dijo Steven.

Era la única cosa que había hecho que ordeñar esas acromantula valiera la pena. Había sido un trabajo sudoroso, desagradable, pero aparentemente el veneno era valioso como ingredientes de pociones. Steven se había sentido más feliz al ordeñar la acromántula que al pensar que algún mago saldría y mataría a una solo por su veneno.

La acromantula no había acordado con que estaban salvando su vida sin embargo. De hecho, parecían realmente furiosa por el asunto.

-Mejor llegamos al banco -dijo Amatista -. Si lo dejamos en el templo, nunca lo encontraremos.

Amatista siempre había sido una rata, pero había impresionado incluso a Steven por lo rápido que había logrado llenar las cavernas debajo de su choza con montones de basura. Como no se le permitía salir, la basura tenía que haber venido de Hogwarts, pero Steven no podía imaginar de dónde venía todo.

Aunque había visto uno de los calcetines con monograma del profesor Snape, ... bueno, no era asunto suyo.

"Fue agradable que Dumbledore nos haya dado esta bolsa", dijo Steven.

"Él no quería que parezcas como un pequeño Santa Claus que va por la calle." Amatista rió entre dientes. Se transformo en un hombre barbudo púrpura.

"Creo que se llama Papá Noel aquí ... o tal vez Krampus ... No estoy seguro", dijo Steven. "Y él es flaco, no tengo ni idea de porque."

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre la comida aquí..."

"¡Hey, me gusta la comida aquí!" Dijo Steven. "Los elfos domésticos trabajan muy duro para hacerla."

Amatista se encogió de hombros. "Es todo divertido ir abajo en lo que a mí respecta."

"Vas a amar los granos de cada sabor de Bertie Bott", dijo Steven. "Ellos tienen algunos que gustan de suciedad, cera ... incluso vomito."

"¡Dulce!" ella dijo.

"Mejor dejamos este dinero en el banco para que podamos comprar algunas cosas", dijo Steven. "Si lo perdemos, podríamos tener que ir a ordeñarmás arañas gigantes".

"¿Podemos, fue divertido?" Dijo Amethyst.

-Sí ... pero después ...

"Correcto..."

Mostrar el callejón de Diagon a Amatista era tan divertido como Steven había esperado que fuera. Saltó de una cosa a la siguiente. Quería probar a comer el bazo de los murciélagos y los ojos de las anguilas, las botellas de poción e incluso fingió que iba a comer un telescopio.

Por supuesto, ella era perfectamente capaz de comerse un telescopio, pero sobre todo estaba disfrutando de las miradas alarmadas del dueño de la tienda.

"Habrías pensado que iba a comer su varita", dijo.

"Creo que fue un telescopio mágico", dijo Steven. Él agarró su mano y tiró de ella. A la velocidad que iban, no llegarían al banco antes de que cerrara, y estaban a menos de media cuadra de distancia.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del banco, Steven susurró: -No te conviertas en duende ... creerán que te burlas de ellos.

"Lo estaré", dijo.

Steven frunció el ceño y la atrajo hacia dentro.

Afortunadamente no había una línea; Dudaba que hubiera podido mantener a Amatista de algún tipo de problema si hubieran tenido que haber esperado mucho tiempo.

Al acercarse al cajero más cercano, dijo: -Quiero poner algo de dinero en el banco.

Sin levantar la vista, el duende gruñó: -¿Tienes una cuenta aquí?

"¿UH no?"

El duende levantó la cabeza con impaciencia. "O lo haces o no lo haces."

"Uh ... todavía no."

-Entonces quieres una nueva cuenta -dijo-. Asintió en dirección a un duende de cuatro asientos que parecía aún más irritable que éste.

Steven miró a Amatista e hizo una mueca de verdad esta vez. No siempre tenía mucha paciencia. Esperaba que no los echaran.

* * *

-¿Viste la expresión de su rostro? Amatista no pudo dejar de sonreír.

-No creo que les haya gustado mucho -dijo Steven con tristeza-. Sólo había conseguido su bóveda prometiendo no traer la Amatista de nuevo con él la próxima vez.

"Estábamos tratando de darles dinero", dijo. "¿Qué es tan difícil sobre eso?"

Si no hubiera sido por el número de galeones que habían traído con ellos, Steven no tenía ninguna duda de que habría sido expulsado junto con Amatista.

"Vamos a buscar dulces", dijo Steven. Y luego helado.

"¿No se supone que estábamos comprando libros o alguna basura así?"

Steven se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién recuerda?"

El pauso. "Hey ... adelante esta Hagrid."

Había sido enviado a buscar a Harry. No se les había permitido seguir adelante con la premisa de que la sociedad británica estaba más dispuesta a aceptar a un hombre de once pies de altura en el metro que una pequeña mujer púrpura.

Steven había intentado dar con una historia sobre que Amatista era una actriz de Doctor Who, pero los magos habían sido inflexibles.

Corrieron por la calle, esquivando a los magos que pasaban, sólo para ver a Hagrid entrar en una librería donde una larga línea de brujas salía por la puerta.

En el momento en que entraron en el interior vio a dos magos golpeándose entre sí en el centro de la tienda.

Ron Weasely y Draco Malfoy estaban mirando a los hombres horrorizados.

"¡No sabía que tenían Lucha Libre aquí!" Dijo Amatista. Se convirtió en su forma Puma Púrpura, de repente dos pies más alto y considerablemente más peludo.

Steven se dirigió hacia los dos hombres y, antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, había agarrado a ambos hombres por las túnicas y los había levantado de sus pies, separándolos. Era tan corto que tenía que agarrarlos por los cinturones.

"Detente," dijo suavemente.

-Quítame las manos de encima, sangre sucia -dijo el mago de pelo blanco-. Se apartó de Steven y dijo: -Pero al menos una sangre sucia es casi humana, ni siquiera puedes decir eso.

Steven finalmente lo reconoció como Lucius Malfoy.

Cerró los ojos al ver Amatista de pie fruncido detrás del hombre. Esto no iba a ser agradable.

"Ustedes dos necesitan ser más cuidadosos," Hagrid decia. "Malfoy es malo, y no puedes ir a luchar con él en medio de una tienda, y porque seguro te causará problemas más tarde".

-No estaba luchando -protestó Steven-. "Le estaba impidiendo que le dieran un puñetazo en la cara".

-¿Viste cuando lo metí en un nelson completo? Amatista preguntó emocionada.

Los gemelos Weasely la miraban como si fuera el santo grial, como Perla veia a veces cuando pensaba en la madre de Steven.

Ginny estaba distraída, mirando fijamente su bolsa de libros.

-¿Esa es tu tía? -preguntó Ron, mirándola fijamente.

Hermione y Harry también la estaban mirando mientras salían de la tienda.

"Uh ... algo así", dijo Steven. "O tal vez mi hermana si yo soy mi mamá ... ella es una de las gemas."

"Soy la divertida", dijo Amatista, finalmente cambiando de su forma Puma Púrpura.

"Hey, Amatista ... esta es Hermione y Harry y Ron".

"Ustedes son los amigos de los que me ha hablado todo el verano", dijo Amatista. -Los que son como yo y Perla y Garnet.

"No dije eso", se quejó Steven.

-Claro que sí -dijo-. "Tienes al inteligente que le gusta las reglas, el serio y el tipo divertido".

"¿Soy el tipo divertido?" -preguntó Ron.

"Claramente no eres el inteligente", dijo uno de los gemelos. Steven no estaba seguro de cuál.

O el serio.

"En realidad, ni siquiera es el hermano divertido", dijo el primer gemelo. Somos George y Fred Weasely.

"Sólo llámenos Forge", dijo el segundo.

"Encantado de conocerte", dijo Amethyst. "Escuché que ustedes son los que hicieron que Snape se abasteciera de pociones de dolor de cabeza el año pasado".

"Estoy seguro de que no somos la única razón", dijo un gemelo modestamente.

-Ha triplicado su cerveza desde que me presenté -dijo Amatista, sonriendo. -Ha inventado un puñado de pociones antiácidas también, pero podría haberlas comido accidentalmente.

Steven hizo una mueca. Había sido el primer estudiante en la historia de Hogwarts que ya estaba teniendo una detención dos semanas antes de que comenzara la escuela.

Iba a ser un año interesante.


	25. Vuelo

**Capítulo 25: Vuelo**

-¿Entonces estuviste aquí todo el verano? -preguntó Hermione con envidia. -¿Con acceso a las bibliotecas?

"No leí ni un solo libro", dijo Steven.

Hermione lo miró, indignada. Si hubiera sido Ron, lo habría esperado, pero a Steven le gustaba leer por placer.

-Amatista estaba de vuelta -dijo el a la defensiva-. "Pasamos el verano combatiendo monstruos, ordeñando acromantula y jugando con Hagrid."

La serie ficticia preferida de Steven todavía no existía en este universo; Su mundo estaba adelantado casi veinticinco años que este. Sin embargo, algunos de esos libros podrían no ser escritos.

"Espero que al menos hayas completado tu tarea", dijo Hermione. Le sorprendía a veces lo poco que Steven parecía preocuparse por las cosas importantes. Podría haber sido por la forma en que fue criado; Casi sin ninguna dirección y se le permitió hacer lo que quisiera.

Por supuesto, por lo que había visto de sus compañeros de clase, esa misma falta de preocupación no era exclusiva de Steven. A veces se preguntaba si ella habría estado mejor en Ravenclaw. Al menos esa casa tenía sus prioridades en orden.

Steven le dirigió una mirada de culpabilidad y se volvió rápidamente a su comida.

"¿Me pregunto dónde están Harry y Ron?" -preguntó Hermione. Los busqué en el tren, pero no los vi.

"Harry seguía con Ron, ¿verdad?" -preguntó Steven. "Así que probablemente se juntaron. Tal vez perdieron el tren y llegaran después."

"Eso sería como Ron a perder el tren", dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño. Pero habría pensado que Harry sería más cuidadoso.

"Estoy seguro de que llegarán tarde o temprano", dijo Steven. "Todo el mundo piensa que Harry es muy importante, así que no es como si lo olvidaran."

Hermione asintió, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse. Sospechaba que a veces Steven olvidaba lo vulnerables que eran las personas normales; Cualquier cosa podría haber ocurrido. Incluso los magos podían herirse en accidentes automovilísticos, asumiendo que se molestaron en montar en ellos.

Las puertas de la gran sala se cerraron de golpe y Snape pasó por allí, su rostro estaba a la vez furioso y curiosamente satisfecho. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mesa de los profesores, al frente de la habitación, con sus batas ondulantes a su alrededor.

Hermione miró a Steven, una sensación de temor en su estómago.

El temor se intensificó al ver la expresión estruendosa en la cara del profesor McGonagall. La mujer se levantó rápidamente, dejando atrás su comida, y los dos profesores salieron de la gran sala.

El director parecía preocupado.

Ni Harry, ni Ron estuvieron en la cena esa noche.

-¿Un automóvil volador? -preguntó Steven con envidia. Eso habría sido genial.

"Casi nos han expulsado", dijo Harry sombríamente.

Hermione los miró rígidamente. Si hubiera sido alguien más que Harry, hubieran sido expulsados en el momento en que aterrizaron en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Habían sido vistos, por muggles. Fue una violación masiva de estatuto de secreto.

"He estado en una nave espacial", dijo Steven. "Dos veces en realidad, pero nunca llegué a conducir uno."

-¿No me dijiste que habías conducido una cápsula de escape? Hermione lo interrumpió. Había estado interesada en su universo, por supuesto. Había hecho preguntas durante el último año de tutoría. La idea de que su ... tía ... Perla había sido capaz de construir una nave espacial funcional de vieja basura la había impresionado. Estaba ansiosa de llegar a conocerla cuando terminó... de regenerarse, o lo que sea que las gemas hicieron mientras se curaban.

-Estaba en el suelo -dijo Steven con desdén-. No volando.

-Usted condujo un taladro una vez, ¿verdad?

-Eso estaba en el suelo -dijo Steven-. "Un pájaro gigante me comió una vez, pero no creo que califique como realmente volando".

Hermione se preguntaba a veces si las historias de Steven estaban embellecidas. Parecía imposible que hubiera estado en el espacio encima de una columna del océano, por ejemplo. Steven era tan honesto que era imposible no creerle.

Todavía le gustaría tener un pensador algún tiempo y echar un vistazo a algunos de sus recuerdos. El ministerio no lo había hecho, lo que la sorprendió, aunque supuso que era probablemente ilegal forzarla. No había investigado la ley mágica casi tan bien como debería; Había tan muchas otras cosas interesantes para mirar y nunca había suficiente tiempo.

Los búhos llegaron volando con el correo.

No parecía higiénico para Hermione, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de emoción cada vez que lo veía. Amaba la magia.

El búho de la familia de Ron aterrizó sobre la mesa; Parecía medio muerto.

Extendió la mano y lo tocó con cautela.

"¡Tengo un escupitajo de curación!" Dijo Steven.

"¡No!" Dijo Hermione rápidamente. "Sólo se había cansado, ¡mira!"

El pájaro tenía un sobre rojo en su pico.

"Un aullador", dijo Ron, su rostro se puso repentinamente pálido.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. A su lado, Neville parecía igualmente pálido.

-¿Qué es un aullador? -preguntó Steven.

Hermione estaba agradecida. Odiaba el hecho de que a veces el mago promedio supiera cosas que los muggleborns tuvieron que aprender por experiencia dura. No tenía ni idea de lo que era un aullador.

Steven, por supuesto, no tenía miedo de parecer estúpido. Él no era estúpido, pero era tan inconsciente como Hagrid en algunos aspectos mientras que era extrañamente perceptivo en otros.

-Tienes que acabar con esto -dijo Neville, estremeciéndose-. "Se pone peor cuanto más se espere."

Ron cerró los ojos y luego abrió el sobre. Un momento después todos aprendieron lo que era un aullador.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir que los dos lo merecían.

"Nunca he visto un árbol ser curado de esa manera", dijo el profesor Lockhart, pareciendo levemente perturbado.

Steven estaba caminando entre el profesor Sprout y el profesor Lockhart.

-Mi madre era muy buena con las plantas -dijo con orgullo-. Se estaba secando la boca con un pañuelo.

Hermione los miró fijamente. ¿Habían llamado a Steven a escupir en un árbol? Por supuesto, por lo que había oído decir que Harry y Ron habían dañado bastante al Sauce Boxeador con su coche volador.

"Ni siquiera tenía que contenerlo", dijo el profesor Sprout.

"Si el profesor Lockhart no me hubiera dejado caer lo habríamos hecho dos veces más rápido", dijo Steven.

-Sólo probando tus reflejos, muchacho -dijo Lockhart con generosidad-.

Sonrió y Hermione sintió un curioso revoloteo en su estómago. Realmente era algo para mirar. Ella se encontró mirándolo mientras hablaba con Harry y ella ni siquiera escuchó nada de lo que dijo. La expresión de disgusto en el rostro de Harry era extraña, pero quién podía entender las mentes retorcidas de los chicos.

Al menos Hermione estaba por encima de esa tontería.

No podía esperar la clase de Defensa.

Habían puesto casi la mitad de los Pixies de Cornualles en sus jaulas cuando Steven vino a preguntarles cómo había ido la clase.

Su rostro se iluminó al ver lo que estaban haciendo, y un momento más tarde estaba dando vueltas por la habitación cogiendo a los Pixies en el aire y gritando "Skillz!"

Les había costado diez minutos atrapar a la mitad de los duendecillos; Con su ayuda capturaron el resto en menos de un tercio de ese tiempo.

Hermione siempre se sorprendió de lo rápido y ágil que era. Parecía que debía ser tan torpe como Neville, pero de alguna manera se deslizó por el aire. Él era tan rápido...

Si pudiera hacer magia tan rápidamente, sería un brillante duelista. Él ya tenía la parte de esquivar abajo maravillosamente.

Por supuesto, después de un verano de ordeño acromantula no era sorprendente que él era rápido. El veneno de Acromantula era terriblemente venenoso.

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu primera clase?" -preguntó Steven.

Ron le lanzó una mirada sucia. El tonto no sabe de qué está hablando.

"Esto parece una gran práctica", dijo Steven. "Si puedes esquivar a un duende, probablemente puedas esquivar un hechizo."

"Bueno, éramos los únicos que aprendimos algo entonces", dijo Harry. "Todo el mundo se fue."

Hermione tenía ganas de defender al profesor Lockhart, pero las miradas disgustadas de los otros dos la hicieron callar.

Hermione se sintió como una traidora sentada en las gradas para las pruebas de Hufflepuff. Debería estar apoyando a su propia casa, no a los Hufflepuffs. Sin embargo, había dedicado tanto trabajo en ayudar a Steven que no podía evitar apoyarlo.

Curiosamente, las miradas que estaba recibiendo de las Hufflepuffs a su alrededor no eran poco acogedoras. La lealtad era un rasgo de Hufflepuff, y todos sabían que ella era la amiga de Steven.

Después de lo que había hecho el año anterior, salvar a su año entero del troll, Steven prácticamente podía caminar sobre el agua por lo que respecta a los Hufflepuffs. Era inevitable que lo empujaran a probar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que habían pasado años desde que habían ganado la copa.

Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante mientras ponían a Steven en una escoba para probarlo como bateador.

Ella saltó cuando el bludger se estrelló a través de las gradas en el extremo lejano del campo dejando un agujero. Uno de los jugadores más viejos reparó los soportes con un hechizo.

"Heh, heh," Steven dijo con inquietud. "Me puse un poco emocionado."

Su fuerza fue pronto aparente una desventaja como un cazador y guardián también. Trató de controlarse a sí mismo y lo hizo bastante bien al principio, pero casi sacó la cabeza de un cazador con una quaffle cuando se emocionó.

Por supuesto que apenas parecía notarlo cuando fue golpeado por un bludger, que sería una gran ventaja en cualquier posición.

No fue hasta que tuvieron las pruebas para el buscador que realmente brilló, sin embargo.

"Captura!" -gritó, alcanzando el Snitch dorada., mucho más rápido que cualquiera de los otros jugadores. Incluso mejor, si los batidores no tuvieran que protegerlo mucho, eso significaría que podrían concentrarse más en proteger a los otros jugadores.

Hufflepuff tendría una oportunidad este año.

Hermione sólo esperaba que la competencia no agravara su amistad con Harry y Ron. Ron era un fanático del Quidditch.

Sin embargo, con cualquier suerte este sería el mayor desafío que enfrentaron todo el año, aparte de las pruebas y la tarea.


End file.
